Standing Between Two Worlds
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Raised in hell by their mother Mary half demon children Sam and Dean Campbell go to earth in order to properly harvest the needed ingredients for their summoning and end up running into other hunters, including their human father John Winchester. JohnxMary and Wincest
1. Chapter 1

Sam watched disinterestedly as Dean gathered the humans blood into the jar, scoffing when his brother used his own fingers to deepen the cut. Dean had no problem using anything he had on him and improvising, he enjoyed the feeling of their victims blood drying and staining his skin and more often than not Sam would catch him licking it clean.

"You're not kissing me if you lick the blood again." Sam warned him, narrowing his eyes at the grin on Deans face. As if on purpose he locked eyes with Sam and licked at his fingers, making a small popping noise when they slid out.

"Don't be such a prude Sammy." Dean said, turning back to the almost dead human. "Just make sure the reaper can't do shit."

"I already painted the runes, they're going to be kept out." Sam told him. "Not like we can't kill it if we have to."

"Now who's the bloodthirsty one." Dean said, shooting him a smile. "We're almost done here, then we can go."

"Good, the sooner the better." Sam said, rifling through the man's wallet and bag. He pocketed the cash and looked at the pictures, debating for a moment to take the credit cards but then deciding against it, too many traces possible on that one.

He did keep the picture for a moment, scoffing at the picture perfect family of a wife and daughter. He threw it all to the ground to be added to their pyre later. The gasoline and matches were right next to him and waiting and to keep himself occupied he drenched them in gasoline, watching it stain the plastic.

He went through the bag and started to put things aside that interested him or might be of use to them. There was nothing really special other than a few knives that looked sharp enough for them, he added those to the keep pile. There was a flask of something and the idea of having some sort of drink made him smile.

Opening it he couldn't really smell anything and he took a sniff anyway, groaning when all he smelled was water. Some of it dripped onto his fingers and he raised an eyebrow at it slowly made him burn. He glanced at Dean to make sure he wasn't looking and brought his fingers to his mouth, relishing the burn.

Holy water. A container filled with holy water and knives. Shaking his head he closed the flask and tossed it back into the bag, even if they cleaned it out it was useless to them now.

"I think he was a hunter." Sam told his brother. "There's holy water and some weapons in here."

"Any good weapons?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother before looking back at the rapidly dying man.

"Just some knives, nothing special." Sam told him, inspecting the knives once more. "Nothing we don't already have."

"Might as well keep 'em, a knife is a knife." Dean said, rolling his shoulders back a few times.

Sam gave a shrug and dug out a flask of holy water once more. He poured some onto his fingers, fighting back a smile at the slight burn; Dean did call him a masochist at times and maybe it was true but oh well. He brought his hand up and flicked it towards his brother.

It took a moment for it to register, he was focused on the body after all, but once the burning sensation started to set in Dean let out a shout of annoyance.

"Sammy c'mon!" he protested, waving his bloodstained hand in the air. "I'm trying to do some work here."

"Well I'm bored, so either work faster or," he flicked his fingers at him again, watching Dean try to dodge the water. "Or be my entertainment."

Dean picked up and brought his knife up threateningly. "I'm going to cut those fingers off."he warned. "And I'm going to stick them down your throat."

"Oh I'm really trembling now." Sam said with a smile, pouring some more holy water onto his fingers and watching the smoke rise. "Truly Alistair's most prized student."

"I'm going to take this out of your ass." Dean told him before he smirked. "But that's what you want anyway, ain't it little brother?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Sam told him, still trying to make the holy water fall on him. "And focus, he's about to die."

Dean's eyes narrowed, a small promise of what's to come to Sam later on tonight, and turned back to the man. He grabbed the jar that was half filled with the guys blood, pressing it to the cut on his neck. The symbols they had made on his chest glowed at that moment and a small pulse filled the room as the man's soul was pushed out of his body as it died. Moving fast Dean closed the jar around it and swirled the blood, watching it stain the soul just enough to ground it into the glass.

"And there we go." Dean said standing up. He tossed the jar up and down a few times, laughing when the soul was bounced around. "We're done."

Sam had been holding onto the blade, watching at the edges of their warding as a frustrated reaper was refused entry to do his job. He raised an eyebrow and then raised the angel blade, making sure the ripper caught sight of it. The angel blade had been a pain to get but so, so worth it.

The reaper hesitated, eyes going from the blade of the jar in Dean's hands but ultimately it bowed its head and disappeared.

"Good, guess they can be taught." Sam said, sliding the knife back into his jacket. He grabbed the gasoline and started to spread it over the body and the floor, adding the pictures and the wallet to it as well.

He wiped his fingers dry on the side of his jeans, holding back a yelp when Deans hand suddenly shot out and grasped at his tightly, squeezing hard enough to make his bones hurt.

"When we get back to the motel room." Dean breathed into his ear. "I'm going to show you just how 'entertaining' I can be."

Sam smiled and held back a shiver as best as he could. "Promises, promises." he murmured.

The two of them laughed and left the building, throwing a match behind them as they did.

And with that Bill Harvelles body was burned, the fire strong enough to leave the bare minimum of bones and ash.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**238/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**This was inspired by lindsayd16 and their fic "Hell, Born and Raised" so go and read that one too and given their permission to write this similar one.**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was surprisingly quiet, only the music from the radio was playing and even that was muted. Sam had his elbow against the door and was staring out the window, lost in thought as the fields flew past them.

The only sound that filled the air was the car's engine, roaring as she drove. It had been a gift, if you could call it that, from a different lifetime. Remnants of a life left behind that was ultimately all they had left.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, not wanting to think about that and focusing on the job at hand instead.

They had added the jar to the others in the truck, bringing their collection up to nine. They weren't exactly sure how many they had to get but they weren't going to be stopping their collection for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. From the corner of his eye he could see Dean glanced at him before turning back to the road.

"The car." Sam said honestly, looking back to the trunk. "The souls. Just a bunch of crap."

Dean scoffed but Sam saw how he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Focus on the souls." he told him. "Focus on what we're doing."

"I am." Sam said, reaching over to punch Deans arm when they passed a farm where he saw a cow. "But that makes me think about everything else too."

"Then focus on finding someone else for us, or where we should go." Dean told him, annoyance clear in his voice. "Find which states next."

"Anything to get out of Nebraska." Sam said grabbing his laptop out of his bag and brought his legs up to balance it on his knees. "Also if that last guy was a hunter, then we might run into other hunters later on."

"Good, the more the merrier." Dean said with a snort. "I want them to come in the drones, we can get at least ten souls at once."

"Lot more work though, ten people." Sam said, typing in their coordinates and staring at a map. "Unless we kill them one by one."

"Might have to keep them drugged then, if they know it's coming they might have a heart attack and die right there." Dean pointed out. "Which means more work and more ways to play."

"You're a sadistic fuck Dean, hope you know that." Sam told him, biting back a smile at the pointed look Dean shot him.

"Pot, kettle." Dean said with a smirk. "C'mon Sammy, we both know you're just as fucked up as I am. We had the same upbringing."

"I am a well adjusted citizen and a human being." Sam told him. "Don't compare me to you Dean."

Dean's eyes darkened and for a moment Sam thought that maybe he went a bit too far, it was hard to gauge Deans limits at times and more often than not he found himself skidding the line.

Then Dean smiled and that did absolutely nothing to lessen his worries. "Okay." he agreed. "You're a completely normal human being, no dark side, nothing sadistic. Just a normal. Human. Being."

"Dean," Sam started to say.

"No, no. You're right." Dean interrupted him. "You're absolutely right Sammy, don't worry." his smile turned into a grin and black spots appeared in his eyes. "I got the message."

Hours later Sam realized just what Dean had intended to be his punishment. It almost seemed like he had found the sluttiest waitress in the next state over and was putting all the moves on her, paying him no attention whatsoever.

Not like she wasn't a willing flirting companion. She was all but falling out of her top and getting to her knees right there in the diner. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Dean, barely remembering to do her actual job, something her manager kept shouting to her about.

Dean was laying it on thick, hand coming out to stroke at her wrist, grinning at her and licking his lips slowly, letting her see every last movement, let her feel his touch gentle and promising.

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in a bit closer, she was the one who took the rest of the distance and crossed it, sitting down almost on his lap. Sam's eyes went to her hand which was slowly moving under the table and from the satisfied look on Dean's face he knew that she was palming his cock through his jeans.

The oven in the diners kitchen blew up for a moment, the fire shooting upwards to the ceiling and causing the cooks to shout in alarm, grabbing the fire extinguisher and trying to control the flames.

"Get off your ass and get back to work!" the waitress's manager snarled at her. She rolled her eyes and then rolled her hips against Dean, giving him what she was sure a sultry look.

"I get off at six." Sam heard her murmur, his eyes pinned to Dean's hand on her lower back. His hand was slipping under her shirt to stroke at her skin and he watched a flash of pleasure appear on her face.

"I'll be here." Dean murmured back, smiling at her and leaned in to whisper it to her.

With that Sam finally stood up, leaving the table and the diner, Dean could pay for their meal that he didn't eat. He didn't want to see any of that anymore.

Sam was the one that drove up to the diner later that night at exactly six o'clock. He kept in the shadows and watched the waitress ran over to the passengers seat. Before she could register that he wasn't Dean with a single thought he made her keep moving, getting into the passenger's seat, and closing the door behind her.

He couldn't control their minds, Dean was the one that was able to manipulate a mind more than him. But he could control their bodies, he could force their bodies to move as he wished and that's what they used to bring people whose souls they were going to take.

Or in this case, making sure she got into his car and didn't make a big noise about it. He made her sit in the passenger's seat despite how her eyes were jerking around. She couldn't even make a sound but that was going to change later on.

Reaching an abandoned cabin Sam came out of the car and made sure that the girl followed him, her movements and walking smooth despite how much she was starting to panic more and more.

Opening it the girl walked in and he let her look, the entire room was painted in runes, there were chains that were against the wall; its intent clear, to hold her in place. But most of all was the table filled with knives of various blades that were cleaned of blood

There was also another jar there, ready and waiting for her soul.

The girl was slammed against the wall and the chains wrapped around her tightly, just a bit too tightly around her neck as he examined each knife one at a time.

Choosing one he picked it up and turned back to her, relishing in the look of fear in her eyes, the tears that were already falling down her face.

She was rather pretty like this.

But she was going to be a lot more prettier opened up.

He took his time with this one, made sure to have just a little bit of fun. And if he prevented her from dying too fast, stopped her from bleeding too much, kept her alive just a few more seconds just to see those eyes filled with terror and pain?

Well that was just part of the job.

When his wrist started to hurt he wrapped it up, pressing the knife down to her collarbone and brought it sharply down, opening her up completely, coating him completely in her blood.

He didn't like lickng it, the taste was something he didn't like.

But he didn't mind being coated in it.

The jar was pressed into his hand and he held it up, letting it fill with blood and a glow of runes the soul followed. He closed the jar tightly and set it down against the ground.

"See Sammy?" Dean's voice murmured into his ear, arms wrapping from behind him and pressing them flush against one another. "You're just as sadistic as I am."

Sam snorted and reached for his brother, spinning the both of them around so that he could pin him to the wall right next to the waitress.

"You're an ass." Sam told him, leaning in closer to him, hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did." Dean said with a smile. "Because Sammy," Deans hand went out to grab at Sams and brought it up, licking at the blood that was staining his fingers. "You're just." Dean trailed down Sams hand to his wrist, nipping at it, pressing his teeth against his pulse point. "Like. Me."

Sam turned his wrist to grab at Dean and pull him in close, kissing him roughly and hard, teeth biting into the other lips before parting, breathing heavily.

"You're an idiot." Sam told him. "I know, you don't have to be a dick about it and try to fuck any little slut that'll look at you."

Dean hummed, pleased, and reached to tug Sam into another kiss. "But jealousy looks so good on you little brother." he murmured.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**239/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

The jars of blood were bubbling and Sam glanced them over disinterestedly. He closed the trunk on them and ignored the buzz growing in the air. "Someone's trying to contact us again."

Dean was watching the numbers go up on the gas as he held the nozzle into the car. "Azazel or Alistair?"

"Don't know, not answering." Sam said, grabbing the bag of snacks and looking through it, making a face. "Did you get anything not covered in chocolate?"

"There's peanuts in the bottom." Dean told him. "But they're underneath a lot more chocolate."

The peanut m&m's looked up at him and Sam just stared at them in disappointment. "Dean, we're still partly human, we can't just eat junk all the time."

"Pretty sure the demon blood cancels out health issues." Dean shot back, shaking the nozzle a few times before putting it back on the dispenser. "Not like we've ever seen a doctor."

Sam rolled his eyes and debated to go back inside to grab something different to eat and then opened the peanut m&m's. "You're such a dick." he mumbled, trying to pick the chocolate off.

"Stop ruining perfectly good chocolate Sam, eat it." Dean told him, looking over the impala to make sure that it was good to go and nodded, getting into the driver's seat. Sam scowled and threw out the chocolate pieces just on principle and got into the passenger's seat.

They got back onto the road and Dean turned the radio on, scoffing when the radio signal started to jump around.

"They've got to stop." Dean said, turning the radio off. "We're not answering, stop trying."

"Yeah cause demons are the kind to give up when they don't get what they want." Sam said, his thumbnail sliding into a crack on the chocolate and peeling it back to reveal the peanut. He handed the chocolate pieces to Dean who held his hand out automatically. "With our luck they'll start to leave dead bodies on our car."

"Let them try, I'll gank 'em." Dean said, confident but at the same time his voice wavered, they both knew exactly the type of demons they were avoiding talking to.

Azazel and Alistair, they're somewhat ungod-parents, in Azazel's case he was closer to a grandfather to them than any other demon. He was the one that had made a deal with...all those years ago and when they went to hell Azazel had a special interest in them for years.

Azazel was also the one that brought them to Alistair who in turn had a bit of an interest, moreso when he realized just how creative the pair could be.

Sam flexed his fingers, remembering the bone handle of the knife that Alistair would press into his hand and guide to the best locations on a soul.

The radio was turning itself on now, despite how Dean kept turning it off. Whoever was trying to reach them was being a lot more persistent than before.

"Should we answer?" Sam asked, glancing towards their trunk once more when he could almost feel the jars of blood bubbling. "The jars might break and I think I'll kill us both if they do."

Dean let out a small breath and then reached out to the radio, hitting play and waiting. "This is Campbells." he said, letting the buzz fill the car. Sam was sure that it was his imagination but the smell of sulfur suddenly filled the car.

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean." came Azazel's voice and the two of them shared a look. "You two have been avoiding me."

"Not avoiding, just not answering." Sam said, trying to stay nonchalant. Azazel had too much of an interest in them out of all the demons and it wasn't that big of a surprise that he was the one to reach out to them.

"That's called avoiding Samael." Azazel told him in amusement. Sam twitched at his first name. Unlike with Dean, Azazel had a say in his name and that was something that Dean was grateful for. "And you two aren't being as inconspicuous as you think you are."

"Have no idea what you're talking about, we're just cruising around the states, getting used to earth." Dean said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Sure you are." Azazel said, they could almost see him winking in whatever vessel he was in. "But I know you're collecting souls. And I know why you are."

"Don't bother denying anything, there's no point." Azazel added, Sam had been primed to deny what he had said, a lie on the tip of his tongue. "Now as a fellow demon I really should be stopping you. Drag you both down to hell and let you two stay on the racks for some time."

The smirk was clear in his voice. "But I'm very curious, and I want to see if it'll work, and I really hope it does." he added. "Because then, you two will be on a whole new level of your owns. Not that you aren't already there, being half human of course."

"So does that mean you're on our side?" Sam couldn't help but ask, curious about his answer.

"In a sense that I always am Samael. You two are my blood, loophole and round about as it is." Azazel said, chucking lowly. "But I'm not going to be helping either of you. You're going to have to do this all by yourselves."

"That's always been the plan." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"But a bit of advice, at least for now." Azazel added. "There's a few hunters that are on your trails, one of the ones you grabbed was in fact a hunter." he laughed then. "And one of the hunters that are interested is one John Winchester. Good luck grandchildren."

With that Azazel ended the call and AC/DC filled the car once more. There was a beat of silence between them before Dean slammed on the brakes and stopped them on the side of the road.

"Son of a bitch!" he snarled out, eyes flickering to black as he hit the dashboard. The movement was immediately followed by rubbing the same place he had hit on the dashboard.

"Which part?" Sam asked a bit sourly. "The part that Azazel knows or the hunters?"

"Both." Dean said, getting out of the car. Sam waited for a moment before he followed out, staying on his side but staring at his brother.

Sam nodded, putting his arms on the roof of the impala and leaning against it for a few moments. "Think we're going to run into the hunters soon?"

"Kinda hope that we do." Dean said, slowly turning to look at Sam, his eyes blackened over. "Because when we run into him, I'm going to take my time to make him scream."

Sam felt his eyes blackened over as well, triggered by Deans eyes, and nodded. "Me too."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**241/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the drive was uneventful, if the tense silence could be called that.

Dean drove as if he had a purpose, not as if they were just looking for the next town a state over for them to find someone else to use. Sam didn't bother to offer to drive, his offer gets refused on the best of the day let alone when Dean's in a bad mood.

Finally after what seemed forever Dean brought them to a motel and booked them a room. He caught the keys when Dean tossed them at him and opened it, sighing once they entered the room.

His nose wrinkled slightly at the stale air but he didn't say anything, they've stayed at worse at times. For a moment he thought back to their small corner of hell they had claimed and fought back a smile, remembering how almost homey it could be called.

It was weird to consider hell a home but in all honesty, it was the only stable home he knew. If the ever changing kings and structure of hell could be called stable. But the three of them had had their own space, no one really bothered them and if they did, it was taken care of quickly and easily. At times a hellhound that Sam had gotten fond of would sometimes join them and well…

It was home. As fucked up as weird as that sounded, it was home and it was a majority of his childhood.

Dean remembered a time before, before hell but Sam had been born in hell, it was his beginning and during his late night philosophical internal musings he always knew that it was going to be his end, one way or another.

Dean rubbed at the side of his head and gave a half glare at Sam. "Stop thinking so loud." he told him. "You're giving me a headache."

"Pick one, either I think out loud or I think in my mind." Sam told him. "You'll be affected either way but I'm going to do at least one of them."

"I shouldn't be punished for being linked to you." Dean grumbled. "If you keep me up at night again I'm going to unlink myself."

"You've been threatening me with that for years." Sam said rolling his eyes and then just staring at his brother. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean opened his mouth and Sam could already hear the lie on his tongue but then he stopped, sghing. "Not really." he said truthfully and quietly, moving to fall into the lone bed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched his brother.

"Talk to me?" Sam offered, giving him an out if he wanted one.

Dean grabbed at the pillow and dragged it to him, burying his face into it. "I'm thinking about...him." he spat out the word, leaning into Sam's touch when he reached out to rub at his back. "And I just...I remember what happened. And I just...I hate it. I hate all of it."

It was never really spoken about, the time that Dean spent on earth during his first three years of life. It was just something that Sam accepted. Dean had spent three years of life on earth and after being betrayed and almost killed had been taken to hell where a couple of months later Sam had been born.

"What do you hate the most about it?" Sam asked, laying down next to his brother, still rubbing at his back.

"I hate remembering how nice it was back then before it changed." Dean said, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow. "Because it was Sammy, it was nice. It was good."

"Was it as good as when we were in hell?" Sam asked, curling around his brother as best as he could.

"Yeah, hell is hell even if its home." Dean said softly, hand coming around him to grasp at Sam's hand. "Maybe it's because we're still kinda human, I don't know."

Sam was quiet for a few moments. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to finish what we started." Dean told him without hesitation. "I want to do that and I want to kill him."

Sam nodded, moving up enough to be able to kiss the back of his brothers neck, nuzzling at it for a moment. "Then that's exactly what we're going to do." he said softly.

"You don't have any memories of him Sam." Dean said quietly. "So it's easier for you."

"You can't say that, you might think I don't have anything about him but I do." Sam protested. "I have what you said, I have what else was said. It's not nothing."

"But it's not yours." Dean said, turning onto his other side so that he could finally look at Sam. "Its mine."

"You and I are one and the same." Sam said pressing their foreheads together. "Four years means nothing to us, we're each other's halves."

"Sammy." Dean sighed, and whatever he was going to say was cut off when Sam leaned in and kissed him, pressing in close enough to stop him from speaking.

"And if you want." Sam murmured into the kiss. "I can bring John Winchester's heart to you."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**249/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was the first one to wake up in the morning, just like it always was. He turned in the bed enough to look out the window, watching the sky starts to lighten as the sun rose.

It was something he never got tired of watching, there were no such thing as sunrises or sunsets in hell and he still remembered the first one he had seen, back when he and Dean had clawed their way out of hell on earth. He had been twelve years old and slightly terrified of leaving the only home they knew.

Dean had played it up back then, all confident and a swagger that had no place on a sixteen year olds frame. Looking back it was more than obvious that he was terrified of everything that had happened and them being alone but tried to hide it from Sam.

They had money saved up from a lifetime ago that was left to them as well as various other things, one of which was the impala, but ultimately they ended up adapting. And when they couldn't adapt properly, they stole. They stole money and things, broke into houses to get other things and they managed, they survived and lived.

And now, about a month ago they had started on their journey, years after being able to blend in and learning how to pretend to be humans, paying off and learning how to draw people to them to kill them.

But he still remembered that first sunrise, fresh from hell, sulfur still clinging to them and hellfire singeing their feet. Taking in the first deep of air from earth, coughing as it forcefully cleared his lungs and he had turned around and there was an explosion of colors coursing along the sky.

He hadn't wanted to move from that, enthralled and entranced by the scene. It took Dean dragging him to move him away that broke him out of his trance.

And ever since then, he had always gone out of his way to watch a sunrise. He'd wake up at the earliest hours, he'd make Dean stop driving, or stop mid-sex to watch. He never got tired of the view and he never wanted to miss another one ever again.

Dean mumbled something under his breath and moved closer to him, hips pressing against his. Sam leaned back into him but didn't look away from the window, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky.

There was no such colors in hell, hell was a mixture of black, red, and other deep colors that reminded him of being underwater and unable to see. It was a mixture of shadow and an absence of light that he found comforting and Dean found annoying.

But it didn't compare to the sunrise and he smiled as the sun rose completely. The colors had melted into the normal sky and his interest faded, turning onto his side so that he could look at his brother instead.

Dean was beautiful regardless of location, whether it was the sunlight falling on his face or the fires of hell making shadows dance over his skin, he was beautiful and it was another image that Sam knew he'd never get tired of.

Not to mention the face he made when the sun hit his eyes directly, scrunching up and slowly waking up because of the light. He nuzzled more into his pillow, trying to burrow deeper and hide away from it.

Sam watched him and then moved his head and body enough to let the sun that was coming through the window to hit Deans face completely.

It was almost instantaneous, Deans face scrunched up completely and a low deep groan came from his throat. He turned his head, pushing it completely into the pillow, one hand reaching for Sam.

"Times it?" he could hear his brother mumble. Sam looked up at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's almost seven in the morning." Sam told him, turning onto his back and taking Dean's hand in his, just playing with his fingers.

"You're a dick." Dean told him, his voice still muffled by sleep and pillow. "Why the hell did you have to wake me up?"

"I'm bored." Sam told him, entwining their fingers together. "And besides, we don't need to sleep."

"Yeah but I like it." Dean told him, despite how he was slowly moving closer to him. "Didn't have to wake me up dick."

Sam just hummed in response, kissing the back of Deans hand lightly. He could almost feel Deans smile and he pressed a smile into his skin.

"I'll make it up to you by getting coffee." Sam told him, turning in place to kiss him.

It took a while longer to actually get out of the bed and Sam was limping slightly with a smirk on his face, watching the barista squirm a bit at his obvious discomfort He could see two other people whispering in the back and once he had gotten his coffee orders and breakfast sandwiches a single thought made the coffee machine in the back explode, coating the people.

He couldn't keep from smiling as he walked back to the motel, sipping at his coffee. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise slightly and his eyes barely narrowed, eyes clouding over slightly as his senses spread out.

Dean was the one settled in the present, he was the one to know when something was going to happen immediately, his intuition had saved their lives multiple times.

But Sam was the one that had an eye in the future, he was the one to see the paths that they could take and which ones to avoid.

He couldn't look too much, even doing too many peeks into the future was dangerous and he toed the line of not being able to be brought back.

And whenever he felt the change in the air, a rumbling in the ground, he knew that it was time to look into the future. A simple peek to understand and then back to the present.

He kept walking as he limped into the future, his smile fading into a hard scowl.

He saw John Winchester, clear as anything, approaching the motel they were staying at.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**258/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"That son of a bitch!"

"Dean…"

"That mother fucker!"

"Dean."

"If that fucker thinks for one second that-"

"Dean!"

Dean whirled around, eyes narrowed and completely black as he glared at Sam, the smell of sulfur had filled the room and Sam tried to ignore how relaxed it made him.

"What?" Dean snarled, radiating fury and anger clearly.

He probably shouldn't be turned on by the image but he felt the blood rush downward and he shifted, trying to focus on other things.

"You need to calm down." Sam told him. "Or you're going to destroy the motel and it'll bring all sorts of attention on us."

Dean snarled at him but then pulled back, trying to control himself again. Slowly the scent recessed and Sam watched as the black in Dean's eyes shrank and the green reappeared.

"Okay let's focus now." Sam said. "We don't know when he's going to come here. It might be after we leave."

"I hope it's not." Dean said with a sneer. "I hope he's walking up our door right now, I'll rip his fucking heart out of his chest and personally send his soul to hell."

Sasm paused for a moment, trying to listen to outside of the motel just in case Dean was right and Winchester was coming up the doorstep right now.

"How about we focus on not bringing attention onto ourselves?" Sam offered after a few moments. "I'm all for killing him but we need more souls and if we get hounds of hunters we're gonna be distracted."

"Or we'll have hounds of hunter souls to add to the spell." Dean pointed out. "Way I see it, it's a win-win."

Sam shook his head, grabbing his cup and draining the rest of the coffee. "Even if we meet him, do you think he'll know who you are?"

Dean shot him a look. "And where are you in this? Strolling in a park?"

"I don't think he even knows about my existence." Sam said. "You were there and everything, I was being incubated. It might've even been too early for anyone to know."

Dean fell quiet for a moment, trying to remember all those years ago. "Holy shit." he breathed out. "He might not know, I don't think anyone would know."

Sam nodded. "We were in hell since I was born, and even before then you were in there," he said. "So Winchester knows about you, knows that you exist. If they know that I exist, no one might know exactly who I am."

Slowly a smile spread over Deans face and Sam fought a shiver to go down on his back, hating how much he liked seeing the smile.

"We can use that." Dean said, small flecks of black appearing in his eyes. "Sammy we can use that. If they don't know who you are, you can use that and get close to them and kill them from the inside."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "So you'd be okay with me going into a hunters den, surrounded by hunters, purposely not using my powers, and do it all alone."

At that Dean paled slightly, realizing just what he had suggested.

"I mean I could." Sam added. "It would be a good idea and a good undercover thing. Worst comes to worst I can make them all kill themselves. But I'm just saying, pretty sure you're the one that's going to be going gray at that."

Deans jaw moved from side to side as he stared at Sam, eyes withdrawn and every last single bit of his being was screaming at how much it wasn't a good idea.

Slowly, bit by bit, Dean breathed out and crossed the room. He reached Sam and wrapped his arms around him. Sam closed his eyes and did the same, holding his brother tightly.

"I don't want you to do that." Dean whispered. "It's too risky Sammy, I can't...if they find a way to kill you...I can't...I won't survive that."

Sam pressed into Dean as much as he could, tugging until Dean was on his lap, the two curled around one another.

"Then just trust in me, trust my ability." Sam murmured, kissing the side of Deans neck. "Because like this I can bring John Winchester to his knees. And we can rip his heart out together."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**264/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby sighed as he put his phone back in its place, resisting the urge to rub at his eyes. His fingers were covered in gun oil and he didn't want to put it into his eyes. Again.

There was still no sign of Bill Harvelle and that meant nothing good for any of them. Bill was, is he corrected himself, a good hunter and he was always on his toes. Especially since he had a wife and kid to get back to.

He hadn't told Ellen yet but he had resorted to calling morgues and hospitals about unclaimed bodies, in the hopes that none of them would turn out to be Bill.

So far he hadn't had any luck and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

A knock at the door got his attention and he sighed as he stood up, cracking his back and feeling his joints join the cracking. He slowly moved towards his front door, grabbing the rifle that was leaning against the wall.

He was expecting someone, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to be prepared for anything else.

He could see what looked like a college aged student standing there, holding onto the strap of his duffel bag. His shaggy hair was falling into his eyes, he pushed the bangs away as he looked around his yard.

Shaking his head Bobby opened the door, keeping the rifle hidden behind it. "Yeah?" he asked gruffly.

The kid jumped when Bobby opened the door, whirling around to face him. "Mr Singer?" he asked, giving a small almost embarrassed smile, he had dimples. The kid held his hand out towards him. "I'm Sam Wesson, we spoke on the phone."

Bobby didn't take the hand but he did place the rifle back against the wall, just staring at the kid for a moment before he moved to the side, inviting him in. "Come in."

Sam let his hand fall back down to gripping at the strap from his bag along his chest but obediently he hurried inside.

Bobby closed the door and turned to look at the kid who's eyes were moving around in wonder, lingering on some of the piles of books that he had laying around. He went into the kitchen to grab two beers for them, he had recapped them this morning once he had poured some holy water into them.

"You seem a bit young to be a hunter." Bobby said, coming back with two bottles, one he handed to Sam. The kid looked at the bottle dubiously but took it.

"I'm not that young, I'm twenty two." he protested. "And I'm not...exactly a hunter per se. Just...want to be one."

"Kid you should be in college studying for midterms right now." Bobby told him. "Hunting ain't a place for you and it's better you get out sooner and alive than in a body bag later."

The kid looked a chagrined at that, looking away and taking a deep breath for a moment. "I can't do that sir." he said softly. "I...I can't. There's...there's something I need to do."

Bobby stared at him for a long silent moment, taking in his shifting and movement. "Who was it?" he finally asked. At Sam's confused look he added. "No one gets into this just because they want to, especially not some young like you. So who was killed?"

A glassy look appeared in Sams eyes and he quickly looked away again, shaking slightly. He did open his beer at that and took a drink. Bobby could see him grimace at the taste but otherwise, he didn't have a reaction.

"My girlfriend." he finally said lowly, pushing the words out as if it hurt to speak, Bobby knew that feeling quite well. "Its...I came back to our apartment and she was...she was pinned to the ceiling and...then she...she just burst into flames. She just..." Sam's voice hitched and his entire body shook. "I can't just...let that go. I can't just...ignore it. I need to..." his voice cracked at that and his hand came up to wipe at his eyes. "Sorry, just...sorry." he barely managed to whisper.

Despite himself Bobby felt himself soften and he sighed, shaking his head. "Sounds like powerful witchcraft." he said, turning to go back to his desk and give the kid a moment of privacy to compose himself. "Have to say, never heard anything like that before."

He sat down at his desk and after a moment Sam moved to sit on the couch, his eyes red and slightly puffy. "Anything can help sir, anything."

"My first advice is to get out, stop looking for revenge. Go back to living a normal life." Bobby told him. "But you ain't gonna do that, are you?"

Sam shook his head. "I can't." he said simply.

Bobby nodded, taking a deep breath before he reached for a small book that he had a few other hunters had started. He held it out to Sam who got up and took it from him.

"Then start reading." Bobby told him. "Cause the real lesson number one? Learn how to kill things before they kill you."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**267/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby kept an eye on the kid, Sam Wesson, as the boy moved around his library, reading every book that he handed to him. Occasionally Bobby would ask him a question about what he had read and immediately Sam would tell him.

Kid had a good memory, he mumbled something about how he had wanted to go into law back during college, and he learned fast. He was eager to learn and a little bit too eager to please, almost like he was afraid that Bobby was going to throw him out and leave him to his own out there.

The kid was desperate, pure and simple desperate to bring vengeance to a dead woman and more than once Bobby wanted to tell him to move on and forget it. Drop the vengeance and forget about it, the woman was dead and there was no bringing her back and it would be better for him to just move on with his life.

But that's not why Sam had come to him, that's not why Sam had dug deep enough to even realize that there was another world out there hidden in plain sight. He had come to learn and he had come to figure out how to kill those things.

And Bobby wasn't the type to turn people away when they were at their lowest and he wasn't going to start with a kid looking for a direction.

"There's a bunch of other hunters that might come over." Bobby told him over lunch one day. Sam wasn't that much of a cook but he knew how to make a few things and Bobby couldn't say no to someone else cooking something. "You can either stay or be out in the yard, could use some help with some of the cars."

"I'd help with the cars no matter what." Sam mumbled, putting his fork down and sipping his glass of water, kid hated the taste of beer and Bobby hated that he knew that that was going to change in the future. "Are the other hunters not gonna want to see me?"

"Don't think so, its whether or not you want to meet them." Bobby said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter to me."

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, moving his fork over the plate. "I don't mind meeting them." he said softly. "Are...what are their names?"

"Ones named Ellen Harvelle, other one is John Winchester." Bobby told him. "Ellen's husband Bill disappeared a bit ago on a hunt and Winchester's a friend of theirs."

Sam had paled slightly, swallowing hard. "People can disappear on hunts?" he asked.

Bobby nodded. "Even the most experienced hunters can disappear and die." he told him. "Doesn't matter how good you are, all it takes is one time that a monster gets the upper hand."

Sam slowly nodded, but color hadn't returned to his face just yet. "Got it." he mumbled, shaking his head like to clear it. "I'll...I'll stay. It'll be nice to meet other hunters."

Bobby shrugged and got up, taking his empty plate with him. "Alright, your choice." he said, putting it in the sink. "They'll be here in about an hour."

He heard Sam take a deep breath but then he moved to the sink as well, cleaning their plates and other dishes.

Time passed rather quickly after that and soon enough he could hear Johns truck outside. He groaned as he got up and walked to the door, opening it to see John coming up the stairs while Ellen dug for something in the trunk.

"John." he greeted with a nod which Winchester returned.

He could see Sam slowly coming closer to them from the corner of his eye and he waved at him. "This is Sam Wesson, he's here to learn how to be a hunter."

"Bit young." he could hear John murmur, but the other man held his hand out to him. "John Winchester, nice to meet you."

Sam almost seemed to hesitate but then reached out to take John's hand, firmly shaking it as he stared at the other man. "Sam Wesson." he said. "Same."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**269/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So apparently that guy we used was a hunter and a well known hunter." Sam said. "Lots of hunters are looking for him, including Winchester."

He frowned when the connection fizzled for a moment and his brothers voice became distorted. "I'm losing you." he said.

It took a moment but eventually his brothers voice came out again, cursing. "What about now?" he asked, his voice echoing.

"Good." Sam said, tapping his fingers against the table. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, hunters and Winchester, got it." he could almost picture his brother shaking his head. "We'll have a day of it, get multiple souls at once."

"How about we figure out how to get them first, and then we'll focus on the number?" Sam suggested.

"Fine, fine." Dean said, his voice fading for a moment before he spoke again. "Is everything alright on your end?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the worry he heard in Deans voice. "I'm fine, they're not suspecting anything. They completely buy into the whole, college kid thrown into supernatural." he rolled his eyes. "Apparently Singer lost his wife to a demon years back so whenever I talk about my 'girlfriend' he eats it all up."

Dean laughed at that, he could hear the sound of him cleaning his knives. "So tell me about your girlfriend Sammy." he teased. "I wanna know all about her."

Sam grinned at that. "Well she's tall, has fair hair and freckles." he said thoughtfully. "She's very protective and can hold her beer. A litle bit possessive at times but a great cuddler after sex."

"Sounds like a doll." Dean said, just as teasing. "When's her birthday? I wanna get her a gift."

"January 24th." Sam told him. "And I have it on good authority that she likes pie and fancy lingerie."

"That was one time and you know it." Dean told him, the sound of metal against metal sounding. "So where are you now?"

"Went back to California for a few days, apparently I still had to sign a few papers about her death." Sam mused, hoisting the jar with a soul of it up, staring at it for a moment before he shook it. "But I'll be doing back to Singer tomorrow, have to keep learning about rugarus after all."

"Rugarus smell bad, that's all you need to know." Dean told him. "Almost as bad a wendigo after a few years, they're distant cousins after all."

"All supernatural beings are related somewhere Dean." Sam said. "But focus, Winchester is there too."

Dean was quiet for a moment and Sam knew that he had been trying to avoid that piece of information. "What's he doing?"

"Just talking to Singer and the lady Harvelle, apparently he was close to Bill." Sam said rolling his eyes, thinking for a moment. "I think I kinda look like him."

"What? No you don't." Dean almost immediately protested.

"I don't mean that I'm a carbon copy, I mean that I can see a couple things." Sam told him, rolling his eyes. "Just like you, its bit and pieces."

"Are you in danger of being found out?" Dean asked. "Because Sammy if you are-"

"Then I'm out." Sam finished. "If I think there's even a hint that they know, not even who I am but what, I'm gone. Might slit their throats but I won't stick around too long."

"Lots of their tests don't work on us so what you are is a bit far fetched." Dean mused. "And you don't fit the age so Winchester won't think you're me. But I don't want to take chances."

"Singer has a really powerful devils trap carved into his ceiling, almost got me." Sam told him. "I changed it enough to move around it but I was kinda stiffened in it for a bit." he sighed and looked over the body. "Good thing holy water doesn't work on us, Singer has it in everything he drinks and eats."

Dean laughed at that. "So you've been ingested holy water nonstop?" he asked, almost a bit too gleefully. "How's your stomach?"

Almost as if on time Sams stomach churned and he rubbed at it. "Lets just say the bathroom is in dire conditions." he said dryly. "I'll live but I'm sure my stomach's getting ulcers."

"Aww, my poor baby brother." Dean teased. "I'm just gonna sit here and drink my non-spiked whiskey."

"Dick." Sam muttered under his breath, grabbing a can of gasoline and starting to spread it. "Alright, I'll put the soul in one of the safe boxes for you to get. I'll call you later."

"Alright." Dean said, hesitating for a moment. "Think you can get away for longer though?"

Sam glanced at the bowl of blood where his brothers voice was coming from. "I think so." he said slowly. "Why?"

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm not sleeping anymore." he said quietly. "No point in it right now, don't like going to sleep and waking up without you there anymore."

Sam softened at that, smiling as he lit the fire and went to the bowl, wrapping his hand around it. "Me too." he said softly. "I'm not sleeping at Singer's house at all, its...its too damn quiet."

And it was the truth, partly because he wasn't about to go to sleep in enemy's territory but also due to the fact that he just wasn't used to sleeping alone. He always slept with Dean, curled around him tightly, for as long as he could remember and now that he had a bed to himself? He couldn't even get close to sleeping.

"I'm sure they won't miss me for one more day." Sam said slowly, reaching out to lightly glide his fingers through the blood, letting it stained his skin. "Meet in the middle and just...go to sleep?"

"Meet you there Sammy." Dean said softly, smile evident in his voice before the call ended.

Sam smiled and brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean and knowing that Dean was doing the same on his end. He hurried up and cleaned the rest of the body and area, wanting to get to his brother as quickly as possible.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**270/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

John couldn't stop glancing at the kid who was all but buried in the book he was reading.

The kid was endearing and charming in his own way, there was a sorrow that hung around him that no matter how much he tried to smile was evident. The murder of his girlfriend and the sudden thrust into the hunting life was not something that John would've wished on anyone, let alone someone so young.

John cleared his throat and it took a moment for Sam to blink, breaking free of his concentration and look up at him with wide eyes. "Yes Mr. Winchester?" he asked.

John smiled at that. "You can just call me John, calling me Mr. Winchester makes me feel old." he said, his voice soft and fond. "How you doing with all that reading?"

"Good, really good." Sam said, closing the book carefully and putting it down. "It's a lot to memorize but I'm good at that."

"Bobby mentioned that you were pre-law." John said, leaning back in his seat. "Which school?"

"Stanford." Sam told him, a small smile appearing on his face. "Its where I...met her." his voice hitched and he looked away. John saw him swallow hard and quickly changed the subject.

"Why Stanford?"

"It gave me the best options." Sam said, reaching out to trail his fingers over the book. "I got into a few places but Stanford was offering a full ride so," he shrugged, falling silent.

"Sounds like you're a really smart kid." John said, smiling as he watched Sam, feeling something tighten in his chest. "I'm sure your parents are proud."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't have parents." he said quietly, barely audible. "They died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry." John said almost immediately. "I...I didn't know."

Sam shrugged but didn't look at him, focused entirely on the book on the table once more. "Its fine, happened a long time ago." he mumbled.

John cleared his throat again, trying to find something else to say. "I used to have a son." he said quietly. Now it was his turn to look away when Sam looked at him. "And a wife."

When he didn't say anything else Sam spoke, "What happened to them?"

"I lost them to demons." John said, fingers twitching slightly. "Demons took them from me and I've...it's been a long time since then, over twenty years, but..." he rubbed at his chest. "Still hurts every day."

Sam was just staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face and when John looked up at him he had to pause. "Sam? Son? You okay?"

Sam blinked and whatever had been on his face disappeared and he nodded. "Yeah." he said softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. How did the demons take them?"

"Usual possession, even doing it to a kid." John told him, staring at him for a few moments. "I never saw them again and quite frankly...even if I do, I'm not sure of what's left of them after all these years."

Sam moved slowly to take the book off of the table, opening it and going to a chapter he had already read, finger moving over the page slowly. "It says here that most souls are destroyed when a demon possessing a person."

"Yeah that's true." John sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "So especially then, and a child's soul is...fragile." he closed his eyes, hands shaking slightly. "I don't have any hope after all this time."

Sam was staring at the book, not looking up at him. "Well...why do you hunt then?" he asked quietly, gripping at the edges of the book tightly.

"I don't know what else to do. Part of me wants to find the demons and make them pay." John said truthfully. "The other part of me wants to stop everything so...the hunting keeps me focused. Helps me have a reason to keep going through each day, helps me know that I'm doing some sort of good out there in the world."

Rubbing at his chest John slowly stood up, going towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a drink." he said quietly. "Want anything?"

"No, thank you." Sam said watching him leave the room, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking by gripping at the book tightly.

Despite his control, despite the power of the devil's trap above him and a stomach full of holy water Sam felt everything slip inside of him and his eyes flashed completely black as outside the car that Bobby was working on exploded and cracked, much to the displeasure of the older hunter.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**273/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You told him that your wife and kid was possessed?" Bobby asked, staring at the other man. "Why the hell did you lie?"

John didn't look at him, focused on the bottle of beer in his hand. "It's what I tell everyone." he said quietly. "It's easier to."

Bobby snorted, leaning back in his seat. "So you'd rather just lie about it to anyone that'll listen."

"You want me to tell the truth?" John asked, looking up to glare at him. "You want me to tell people that I was that bad of a hunter that I never realized that my wife was a demon for years? That I had a kid with a demon?"

"Demons have a habit of lying and twisting things around, seducing people to do what they want." Bobby told him. "No one would blame you."

"Yeah but they'd blame me for bringing a kid into it too." John said shaking his head. "Bobby it's not something I like to talk about."

Bobby stared at him and then shook his head. "Your wife was a demon." he said softly. "I might not be able to relate entirely but I can on a smaller level."

"Bobby." John said tiredly. "I fell in love with a demon for years. We lived together for years. I would go out on hunts in secret and be terrified that she'd find out somehow. We had a...a kid." his voice broke on that word as he remembered Dean, precious Dean, his baby boy.

Or at least he thought was his baby boy. The reality was a lot more horrible.

To come to the realization and understanding that your wife is a demon. Not possessed, not corrupted, a one hundred percent demon for years. That the kid you had with said demon was also a demon. That the demon had used you and had most likely been laughing at your naivety.

He thought about them every damn day of his life ever since then. He remembered seeing Mary running away from him, eyes black. He remembered seeing those same black eyes on Dean as she grabbed him.

John sighed and drained his glass, reaching for the bottle to refill it.

Dean would be about twenty six now, a grown man. Sometimes during the nights when he couldn't sleep, when his nightmares were curling around him, he thought about his son. Thought about what he would look like, thought about what he would be like.

Dean as a kid was, and maybe he was biased but it was the truth, a beautiful child. He was loving and caring and beautiful, his wide green eyes were always alight and he could sometimes barely stay in one place for too long, always too eager to please and learn.

But everything about him had been washed away in seconds. Everything that his son had been destroyed due to the black eyes that had suddenly appeared and took over. He had thought that it was possession and had been more than ready to perform an exorcism, but Mary had come running, throwing herself at Dean.

With black eyes of her own.

The hints had been there but it was something that he had either not noticed or ignored completely. How she stayed away from silver products, most of the food they ate had no salt. When Dean had been born and the priest had come into the room to offer his church for a baptism Mary had all but snarled at him to get out of the hospital room.

They never attended church or stepped onto holy ground. Their wedding was a small ceremony, his family and a handful of friends that they had, her family had been dead for years, at city hall. His mother had suggested having a priest but Mary protested, saying that she had no desire for religion in her life whatsoever and John had been so damn blind, so damn in love that he was willing to agree with her on whatever she wanted so long as at the end of the day, she became Mary Winchester.

He tried to step away from hunting but every now and then he had to go, was called for help or something was close enough that he couldn't ignore. He kept his bag of weaponry and supplies hidden in the deepest corner of his side of the closet and even when it made him want to throw up he lied to her about what he was doing, citing going out and fishing with the boys or something similar.

John stared into the depths of his glass, the amber liquid reflecting back at him. "I just wish that the demons left their bodies, so that I could burn them." he whispered. "I just wish that I could have that closure."

"Well you have no idea where they went." Bobby said unhelpfully. "Hell they might even be using their bodies still."

John flinched at the thought, trying not to think that if Dean was still being used as a vessel, would that keep him as a child since the demon kept them in stasis? Or would the demon be able to make him grow as time passed?

And if he did run into them, did happen to find the demons that possessed his family, or worse was still possessing them?

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Upstairs Sam was sitting on the bed given to him with a small radio, fingers lightly playing with the dial. Johns and Bobby's voices were coming from the radio, a small simple spell to connect the radio downstairs to the one he had so that he could listen in.

His eyes narrowed as the two men spoke, lip curling upwards in disgust when it went onto the subject of John's old wife. He fought the urge to break something as he listened but maintained his control and composure.

"Knew it." he muttered under his breath when John said he had. "He did try to hurt them. Fucker." he added, feeling as if Dean would be saying that if he was here.

Sam turned the radio off and slid it back under the bed, not wanting to listen anymore. He laid back down on the bed, knowing that he wasn't going to go to sleep tonight just like the other nights.

He and Dean needed to find a way to finish this, he had no desire to be so close to the man anymore. Through the walls he could hear Ellen in the other room, talking to someone on the phone, someone she was calling Jo and from the sound of it, it seemed to be her daughter.

Sam remembered the pictures he and Dean had burned when they destroyed Bill Harvelle and smiled, eyes flickering to black.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**276/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean stared up at the ceiling as the bed underneath him vibrated, making his entire body vibrate as well. His eyes were completely black, he didn't see a reason to keep them hidden, and just laid on the bed, uncaring about everything else around him.

At some point the bed stopped vibrating and with a single thought Dean restarted it, not needing to add another quarter. He hadn't put a quarter in the first time and there was no reason to do so.

His fingers were a bit sticky and he brought them up, sucking at them and carefully wiping the blood off of them with his tongue. His latest capture was already cooling off in the corner of the room, he hadn't had the strength to find a warehouse today. He just cut their vocal cords first and then did what he had to do, harvesting their soul and putting it in a jar.

He didn't have the energy or strength to do anything really. Nothing gave him any pleasure anymore. Not eating, not sleeping, not even jerking off.

He'd never been alone like this. Those couple years before Sammy he had...her and then after that he always, always, had Sammy. Holding onto him as a baby or sleeping curled around him, Sammy was always there and was always less than an arm's length away.

They've been apart now for about two weeks and Dean was about to lose his goddamn mind. He'd never even thought they'd be apart like this ever and not only that but Sammy was in the enemies territory.

Dean groaned under his breath as the bed vibrated on a hard spot, turning it off mentally and sighing in a bit of relief. He could hear Sammy's voice in his head, teasing him about the vibrating beds, and the thought made him smile for a moment before it disappeared.

He missed Sammy, missed him so damn much that he was sure that if he took his knife, buried it in his chest, and tore his heart out it would hurt less than not having Sammy there.

He toyed with the idea of actually doing so but decided against it, he and Sammy were pretty hard to kill but he was sure that ripping their heart out would kill them.

Maybe.

Sitting up, his entire body felt a bit sore from the vibrations, he rubbed at his eyes, slowly moving to fall against the headboard and wall that supported him.

Dean felt the urge to pick his knife up again and carve into something. The dead body was tempting but his own flesh was even more tempting. He had to distract himself from this somehow because if he didn't he was sure that he was going to die.

Instead he forced himself to get up and stumble to the table. It was a mess of knives and blood stained napkins and bottles. He grabbed at one of them, not bothering to read which one it was, and drank from it, relishing in the slight burn.

This was ridiculous and a part of him knew it, but he also knew that Sam was being affected just like he was. He was just hiding it better because he was in the company of hunters and had a story to keep up and an image to uphold.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this, he mused as he took another pull from the bottle. He was going to snap soon and either he'll end up killing an entire town or just say fuck everything adn goign to get Sammy back from the hunters house.

His thoughts turned to the occupants in the house and he curled his upper lip in disgust at the thought of John Winchester being in the same house as his little brother.

The thought, the very thought of it made him want to explode and take everything in his vicinity with him. He wanted to drag them all down to hell and personally put them on the racks and show them just why he was Alistair's best student.

Suddenly there was a familiar buzzing in the air and Dean almost fell over in relief. He quickly moved to grab the ceremonial bowl from his bag and went to the body, hoping that it still had enough blood. He grinned when once he made a deep enough cut the blood filled the bowl and he cupped it tightly, murmuring the right words to activate it.

"Dean?" came his brothers voice and Dean smiled, feeling the tension leave his body as he carefully set the bowl on the table and sat down.

"Sammy." he whispered. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"You too." Sam said, his voice filled with longing for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I have an idea Dean."

"I'm listening." Dean said, curling his hand around the bowl, it was the closest he could get to Sammy at this point.

"The other hunters are looking for Bill Harvelle, he was the hunter we killed in Nebraska." Sam told him. "His wife is here and the other two are apparently good friends of his."

"Was good friends." Dean said with a bit of a grin, sliding his fingers into the blood.

"Was." Sam agreed, he could almost picture the smile on Sams face and it made him smile too. "Here's what I'm thinking, we lead them into a trap, make them think that he's trapped somewhere."

"We'd only get three souls." Dean mused. "But three is better than none."

"Four." Sam corrected him. "They have a daughter too, she's a teenager and I'm planning to bring her in on this too. Apparently she's fighting with her mom about being a hunter and being independent."

"Sammy are you planning on using your charms to seduce her?" Dean teased him. "Get her on your side?"

"Make her think I'm on her side." Sam said, laughing. "She'll be following me and we'll use her to get the others. Besides her soul is young and pure, the purer the better."

"Yeah, makes it a bit stronger for spellwork." Dean mused before he just stared at the bowl. "Sammy you okay?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "I can't stay here anymore." he finally said. "I can't stand being here and being close to him. Singer was bad enough, he's drowning in alcohol and self sorrow that it makes me choke but him...I can't stand him and it's taking everything I have not to kill him."

"What is he saying?" Dean immediately asked. "Did he say something to you?"

"He's lying about you and...her being possessed, tells anyone that'll listen that a demon possessed you guys and made you leave." Sam said. "But he knows the truth and doesn't care, he doesn't give one damn Dean and it pisses me off."

"I know, I know Sammy." Dean whispered, curling his fingers in the blood.

"I thought that I could handle it, but I was wrong, I can't stand it." Sam continued. "So I'm ending it now."

"Tell me what you need me to do."

"Be more obvious, start getting closer to South Dakota." Sam told him. "I saved a couple things from Harvelles bag and I'd start to plant those things around too, just to get their attention. But don't leave the runes, don't leave the magic, clean that up. We don't want anyone of real power to realize what we're doing."

Dean nodded despite Sam not seeing it, glancing at the body and the room. "I'm on it, I already got someone to start the game with."

"Good." Sam said with another smile. "I'll start talking to the daughter and make the rifts." he let out a deep sigh. "I really fucking miss you."

Dean swallowed hard, curling himself towards the bowl. "Me too Sammy." he whispered. "I can't fucking function without you here."

"We'll be together soon." Sam vowed. "And start thinking of some fun things to do to Winchester."

"Way ahead of you."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**280/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

_The ground was hot, really hot, on his feet but Sam ignored it. It wasn't hurting him so it wasn't important, all that was important was one of his hands were in Deans hand and the other was holding onto the hellhound Juliet's fur tightly. The hellhound wasn't theirs, she belonged to another demon, but she enjoyed their company and would come back to them more often than the other hellhounds would._

_She was kneeling in front of them, smiling and running her fingers through their hair._

_"I'll be back soon." she promised them, black eyes almost glittering in delight and happiness as she stared at them. "And after that I promise, you two can come with me the next time."_

_Sam tightened his grip on the hellhounds fur, if it hurt she made no notice of it, pressing into his touch a bit more regardless. "Really?" he asked eagerly, eyes wide._

_"Really." she promised them, smiling. When she blinked the black faded to her own green eyes that were just like Deans. "Now remember the rules?"_

_"Stay away from other demons." Dean recited, nodding as he rubbed his thumb against Sammy's hand. "No going into the pit without Azazel or Alistair with us."_

_"Try not to leave our area." Sam chimed in. "Make sure Juliet stays with us all the time."_

_"Wait for you to come back." the both of them said in unison._

_"Exactly." she said in almost delight. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the both of their foreheads. "Now I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you both so much."_

_The both of them moved forward and hugged her tightly, which she returned. "We love you mama." they told her, holding onto her._

_She lingered for a few more moments before she stepped back, standing and straightened up, going towards one of the few openings that was available in hell._

_Sam and Dean watched her leave, holding onto one another tightly. Their grips tightened when a bright light appeared for a moment and she was out of hell._

_"I hope mama comes home soon." Sam said, turning to look at his brother. _

Sam opened his eyes, feeling the fabric on the pillow was wet underneath his head. He groaned and turned onto this back, hand coming up to cover his eyes. Maybe it was his imagination or remembrance of his dream but he thought for a moment that he could smell sulfur.

The window opened on its own, letting fresh air blow into the room, getting rid of the scents.

He hadn't been trying to fall asleep, he had actually been on his phone playing a game of Tetris to pass the time before he had apparently fallen asleep.

So they had limits on how long they could go without sleep, that was something new and something he should text Dean about.

They didn't really know their limitations and what they could and couldn't do, it wasn't like there was a lot of things like them, half demon and half human. They were going each day trying to figure out what would and wouldn't kill them, making it rather like Russian roulette but Sam had always liked their odds.

Sighing Sam sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he couldn't help but think back to his dream, or rather a memory. Neither Dean nor him had really talked about it, they were connected in so many ways that there was no reason to really say anything out loud, but he remembered their time in hell fondly. Just the three of them, the occasional visit from their so called grandfather and other demons.

He knew that they'd rather slowly and carefully carve his tongue and lungs out before they admitted to it but both Azazel and later Alistair had soft spots for them and later on they had taken good care of them despite everything.

In a sense they were family but it didn't mean that they trusted them any farther than they could bury their knives into the demons.

He knew that there was one person in existence that he could trust unwavering and that was Dean, no one else mattered.

Other than her of course.

Shaking his head Sam got out of bed, going to the window and peering out. Ellen was outside and seemed to be arguing with someone that was still sitting in the car. She was gesturing wildly and even from his distance he could see how exasperated she was.

The car door opened and out came a teenage girl, just as angry and just as stubborn. Joanne Harvelle, daughter of Ellen and Bill.

Sam smiled at the sight, moving away to go to the bathroom. Everything was slowly falling into place.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**288/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

There were bodies being found left and right and all signs pointed to it being a demon.

Bobby pressed a pin into the map and stepped back, looking it over and shaking his head.

"Ten bodies." he said, taking his cap off to run his fingers through his thinning hair. "Ten bodies. That we know of."

"What makes you think that it's a demon?" Sam asked, turning the book that Bobby had given him to the chapters about demons. He also took his own notebook and poised at the ready to take notes.

"Mutilations usually not the mos of other monsters, organs are all there so it's not for eating." Bobby told him. "Not to mention the police have noted a heavy scent of sulfur."

"Sulfur is the number one indication of demons." John told him, his voice tense as he stared at the map.

Sam swallowed but wrote that down, underlining the word sulfur. "And demons...the point of killing is just...because?"

"Demons get off on the murder, blood, and pain. It's all they know and it's all they care about." Ellen said as Jo rolled her eyes. The teenager was sitting on the end of the couch, knees to her chest and as of now hasn't said anything.

John tensed up but no one in the room said anything. Sam glanced at him a bit worriedly but didn't say anything.

"Sometimes demons have a pattern, most of the time they don't." Bobby continued. "So figuring this out is gonna be hard."

"Have any of the bodies been identified yet?" Ellen asked, eyes narrowing when she saw Bobby hesitate. "Bobby?"

In an answer Bobby went to his computer and took something from the printer, handing it to her. "Most of the bodies were too destroyed to really be identified, even the teeth were ruined so dental records are out, but...one of them had this on the ground a few feet away from the warehouse."

Ellen took the picture and froze, eyes widening. Jo immediately got up and looked at the picture, a choked sound escaping her.

Sam looked like he wanted to join but at the same time he knew that it wasn't his place. Instead he looked at Bobby and whispered, "What is it?"

"It's one of Bill Harvelles knives, those were present and were engraved." Bobby told him lowly. "Meaning that...one of the bodies is actually him."

"Might not be." Ellen said, her voice tight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She reached out to wrap her arm around Jos shoulders and hold her close, something that the girl didn't try to move away from. In fact Jo turned to bury her face into Ellen's side. "Could mean something else."

"We won't know until we find the demon responsible for it." John said tensely, he hadn't moved his gaze away from the map the entire time, his body shaking slightly.

Sam toyed with the pen in his hands, unsure of what to say. He took a deep breath and looked at the map once more. "It...it kinda looks like maybe...they're moving north?" he suggested.

"Kids right." John said. "Its slow but the movement is there. Its moving up."

"Moving up where?" Bobby asked. "Somewhere specific or just up in general?"

"Don't try to understand demons, there is no understanding them." Ellen said, throwing the picture onto the desk and taking a deep breath. She held onto Jo for a moment before she gently guided her back to the couch. "I want to find this demon and get some answers."

"Me too." Jo injected, sitting up straight, eyes narrowed. "I'm there too."

"No you are not." Ellen immediately shot at her. "You're not getting anywhere near this."

"This is about my dad too!" Jo shouted at her. "My dads missing and I deserve to be a part of this!"

Ellen's face darkened over and she grabbed at Jos arm, pulling her into the kitchen and out of the room, waiting for privacy before they could start fighting one another.

Sam had been picking at his cuticles, glancing up with reddened over cheeks. "Are...should we do something?"

"You interrupt Ellen, you get her wrath, stick to just staying on the sidelines." Bobby told him. "Sam, I agree with Ellen, Jos a kid and she has no business being anywhere near a demon."

Sam hesitantly nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Okay?"

"What I'm getting at is that you're in the same field." Bobby said. "You're new to hunting, Jo might've been training for a while but she ain't ready yet either. We don't want either of you getting anywhere near this."

If anything Sam looked a bit relieved at that, shoulders falling slightly as the tension left his body. "Yes." he quickly agreed. "I don't think I can face a demon right now. Or at all."

"Good, one fight taken care of." Bobby glanced towards the kitchen where both Ellens and Jos voice were rising. "One to go."

"How...what do you do to fight a demon though?" Sam couldn't help but ask, grabbing his notebook again to take notes.

"You don't, you just try your best to trap it and try to exercise it." Bobby told him. He nodded towards the book. "There's devil traps in there that you can use to trap a demon, it can't move if it's caught in one."

Sam glanced up at the ceiling, taking note of the etchings and markings, as he wrote everything down.

"Then, once you have it trapped you exercise it, sends it right back to hell." Bobby continued. "Course the demon can always try to escape hell again but hopefully that takes a while."

"There's rumors of a weapon that could kill a demon." John injected. "Rumor says there's a gun by Samuel Colt that fires bullets that could kill a demon. There's also apparently a knife out there, made of metal that can't be found on earth, that can also kill a demon. Haven't ever seen either one of them."

"Me either, both are lost to time and space." Bobby said shaking his head. "What a damn waste."

John let out a deep breath, hands curled into tight fists that were shaking.

"Lets focus on finding this demon." he said curtly, whirling around to all but stalk back to the desk. "Lets figure out their path."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**293/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

It took a few more days, and another four bodies appearing on the news, before the trio had the beginning of a plan and a pattern to find the demon.

"There's plenty of food in the house, if you need something else feel free to take one of the cars and go into town." Bobby told Sam as the younger man watched the hunters pack their trucks up with weaponry. "And keeping reading, I want you to continue doing research."

Sam nodded, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly despite the oversized hoodie he was wearing. "Yes sir."

"No sir, just Bobby." Bobby told him, a small fond smile appearing on his face which Sam shyly returned. "Alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yes Bobby." he said with another smile. He looked at the truck where John was and on the other side was Ellen talking to Jo in low tones. "And...I'm going to have to make sure that Jo doesn't go anywhere?"

"Easier said than done but try your best." Bobby said shaking his head. "I see both of their points but Ellen needs to know that her kid is safe more than the kid needs to go."

Sam swallowed hard but nodded, looking once more towards her. "I'll try my best." he said softly.

"Good, that's all I can ask." Bobby said clasping his shoulder for a moment. "Other than that feel at home, just stay out of my room, and we'll call you to let you know when we have the demon."

"Are you going to exorcise it?" Sam asked, fidgeting in place, scuffed sneakers scraping over the gravel.

"The point is trying to get answers from it so most likely not." Bobby said. "We're planning on bringing it back here and putting it downstairs."

Sam looked confused for a moment. "Downstairs?"

He could hear John give a low laugh and Sam looked at him. "Go downstairs and see what this old guy did in a weekend." he said gesturing to Bobby with his chin. "Its horrifying down there."

"I had a weekend off and I had most of the pieces lying around." Bobby said with a shrug. "But it gets the job done and holds a demon in place."

Sam looked a bit sick to his stomach but nodded, tightening his grip around himself. "I guess I'll take a look." he said with a weak smile.

Bobby nodded, looking everything over again. "Alright, we'll call you later to let you know to get things ready." he said. "See you soon kids."

Sam stepped back and awkwardly waved as the hunters got onto the road, watching them drive away and trying to ignore how Jo was half stomping her foot against the ground and half angrily wiping at her eyes. He waited until the cars were out of sight and sound before he finally turned to Jo.

"Um...Jo?" Sam said, flinching when Jo glared at him. "What do you want to do now?"

Jo narrowed her eyes, moving her jaw from side to side before she straightened up, standing taller. "I'm going to figure out how to follow them." she decided. "And if you're going to try to stop me I'll handcuff you inside the house."

Sam's eyes widened at that. "They said that we can't do that." he said, urgently and a bit panicked. "We're supposed to listen to them!"

"I know you don't have parents so you don't get it." Jo spat at him. "But I'm possibly losing my dad and I won't lose my mom too."

Sam flinched back, hard, body shaking at that and blinking back a hint of tears. "You didn't have to say that." he tried to keep his voice steady. "I might be an orphan but I get it."

"No you don't!" Jo shouted at him. "You don't get it Wesson! You don't know me so don't try to get to know me, you're just a dead weight that'll drag me down so-"

Sam had had enough, his patience had been thinning and once she started on the parents thing, he lost whatever remained of his patience. His face blanked over and he brought his hand up, letting her slam against the wall hard enough to finally get her to shut up.

"You really are just a little brat, aren't you." he stated, slowly walking closer to her, smiling at the suddenly terrified look on her face. "I wanted to play a bit longer but god, you're just so annoying."

He froze her vocal cords when she tried to yell or scream out, not wanting to hear anything else from her. He just stared at her for a few moments before he smiled, letting his eyes blackened over and just...savoring the fear in her eyes. He reached out and stroked his fingers over her cheek.

"I think it's time we finally had some fun Jo."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**295/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

"They're going to Wisconsin? What the fuck is in Wisconsin?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh a bit at the disbelief in Deans voice. "Apparently you." he teased, looking the runes over. "They were pretty sure that you were heading there."

"To Wisconsin?" there was such a bit of disgust in Deans voice that once again Sam couldn't help but laugh, dragging a finger over the stone wall and watching the runes light up before they disappeared completely.

"I mean there's cheese there." Sam said thoughtfully. "Lots of land, it's actually a pretty state Dean."

"No thanks." he could almost see Dean shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at Singers apparent dungeon." Sam said, inspecting the chains and tapping them a few times, watching a few cracks spread strategically along the metal. "It's actually really impressive, especially considering he did this on his own."

"And that's where they were going to put me?" Dean asked. "A dungeon?"

"Complete with chains." Sam said with a nod. "If you get here soon enough we can put some of the chains to use before I destroy them."

Maybe it was his imagination but he could almost hear the impala's engine roaring faster.

"What did you do with the kid?" Dean asked after clearing his throat a few times.

"Tied her up, got her blood to make the call but that's it. She's still alive for now." Sam said, looking up at the ceiling towards the living room where he had left the girl. "She might have some use for us later."

"Get her nice and afraid, they tremble a lot when they're like that." Dean said, a smirk clear in his voice. "She still trying to be brave?"

"Trying, mostly failing, a lot more crying now." Sam said, glancing over the dungeon one more time before he turned to go back upstairs. He wiped his hands on the side of his jeans and glanced at Jo, making sure that she was still on the couch where he had left her. Her shirt had been ripped open and the cuts he had made was still bleeding, he had needed quite a bit to make sure that he could call his brother.

When he cut her shirt open he knew what she had been thinking, that he was going to rape her or molest her or something like that. She'd never admit it but when he had collected her blood and left he saw the relief in her eyes.

He had no interest in that, Dean was both more than enough and it for him. He never once looked at anyone else, had no desire to, the same with Dean. Not to say that Dean didn't sometimes flirt with people but it meant nothing.

She seemed to have gotten her courage back while he had been down there, when he came back up she looked up and glared at him, chest heaving. The ropes he had tied around her was intricate and tight enough that she had no hope of moving. He had made sure to tie her fingers so closely together that she couldn't move them, bringing her arms back and tied down to her ankles so she couldn't wiggle free.

He enjoyed the art of it really and he took a moment to just stare at her, proud of his own work. Smiling he sat down at Bobbys desk and put the bowl onto the wood, opening the drawers to take out one of his bottles.

"You have alcohol right? Everything is tainted with holy water and I desperately need something normal." Sam said, pouring himself a glass and taking a sip, grimacing at the burn.

"I got everything you need you delicate sunflower." Dean teased him. "I'll be there soon actually so don't spoil your appetite."

"Good, I miss you." Sam said with a fond smile, leaning in his seat and drinking slowly. "So we're on board for all of this right? We know what we're doing?"

"Well I know that I'll be doing you in that dungeon." Dean said with a sultry tone. "But other than that, yeah, I know what to do here."

"Good, then make sure that the impala is nice and in front." Sam said, frowning for a moment. "You sure he'll recognize it?"

"Oh yeah, he will." Dean said, his tone booking no argument. "Cause I remember being the backseat and music blaring."

He didn't say anything else and he didn't have to, Sam already knew what he wanted to say and understood.

"Then all that we need is for you to get here." he said simply. He looked at Jo again over the rim of the glass as he drank. "I have some entertainment to keep me occupied until then."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**297/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ellen was racing back the house as fast as her car would let her, with Bobby and John close behind her.

They had been driving for hours, trying to reach the rendezvous point that he had managed to agree with with other hunters, but they had to stop for gas and bathrooms. At that time, Ellen had tried to call Jo to find out, and make sure that her daughter was still at Singer Salvage.

There had been no answer. When Bobby tried to call Sam's cell phone there was still no answer. They then started to call the various numbers of the phones that he had on the wall of his house, stomach sinking when none of their calls were being answered.

It wasn't even protested, the three of them had quickly gone back into their cars and gotten back onto the road, trying to get back to South Dakota as fast as they could.

"It was a trap, bastard fucking tricked us." John muttered under his breath as he tried to keep up with Ellens driving. "Why the hell did he want to go there?"

"Could be the books, could be something else." Bobby said. "Or he just wanted to get to the kids, that was the best way to get to us."

John swallowed hard and pressed the pedal to the ground, speeding along the highway.

It was an odd feeling, to be so worried about someone else like this. Bobby liked some people, he liked Ellen and he liked John well enough. Rufus had his own category and everything else fell either under the 'tolerate' or 'not tolerate' categories in his mind.

But Sam...Sam was in a category completely different that Bobby had no idea how to deal with. Had no idea how to deal with the rush of panic that was coursing through him at the realization that Sam was in danger because of him, because he left and wasn't there to help him.

He always told Karen years ago that he wouldn't be a good father, that he had the worst feeling that he would just continue the cycle that his dad had done and he wanted to nip that in the bud; no kids meant no chance for anything to happen.

But then Sam had come into his life, desperate, alone and needing guidance and damn him but Bobby felt bad for the kid, he had felt a connection to him that he had no idea what to do with.

But the longer that Sam was at his house, staying close to him and full of questions and just so damn wiggling his way into Bobby's mind that he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He cared about the boy, he cared about him a lot. During the late nights when he couldn't sleep and he was trying to not think of Karen's screams he indulged in thinking of what could have been. If he would've broken down and had a child with Karen.

Or maybe even if it was Sam. Sam had no parents, he had been an orphan for years that managed to get lucky with a scholarship to Stanford so maybe...he could've adopted him. He and Karen could've adopted Sam and raised him as their own.

And he hated how much he could see that happening, hated how much he enjoyed the thought, hated how much he was coming to really like the kid.

And he was downright terrified about what he was going to see at his house, terrified that he had left Sam and Jo to the so called mercy of a demon.

He almost felt like slumping over when he finally saw his house and that it was still standing. But there was a strange car parked right outside the house that he didn't recognize.

The car skidded to a stop, making him bring his arms up to prevent his face from banging against the dashboard. He turned to shout at John but the words died out before he could even say them when he saw the others mans face.

To say that the man was pale was an understatement, it was as if there had never been any color in his face at all. His eyes were wide, pupils shrink to pinpoints, and he was shaking hard enough that Bobby was afraid for a moment that he was about to have a heart attack.

"John?" he asked, reaching to touch his shoulder.

The man's eyes were pinned to the car in front of him, a small what could be called almost whimpering sound escaping from him that Bobby had never heard him make.

"That car." he managed to choke out, breaths coming out in gasps. "That car. That...I know...the car."

Bobby looked at the car and started to look back at John before the realization hit him, making his own stomach drop.

When it came to demons, when it came to a certain car, when it comes to just how he was acting and everything else.

He suddenly had a damn good feeling who was in his house.

"C'mon." Bobby said, getting out of the truck and going to Ellens side, giving John a moment of privacy that he needed. Ellen was opening his front door as he heard John get out as well.

"Jo? Jo!" Ellen shouted out, panicking and desperate. A choked sound escaped her and Bobby swore when they saw Jo on the couch, her front covered in blood. Ellen raced to her daughter, gripping at her and trying to wake her.

Bobby felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and ducked, narrowly missing his iron poker being swung through the air at him. He reached instinctively to the gun tucked into his back, hand coming up to grip at the iron poker and blinking when he saw who was using it. "Sam?"

Sam was breathed heavily, eyes wide and his front was also covered in blood. There was what looked like a deep cut on his arm and he seemed to be favoring one side than the other. "Bobby?" he managed to get out, voice shaking. "Is it actually you?"

Bobby barely had time to nod when Sam let out a sob, dropping the poker and rushing to the other man, clinging hard to him. Trying not to think too much of it Bobby wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened?" he asked in what he hoped was a steady voice.

"A...the demon came. A bit after you left." Sam choked out. "It...it hurt Jo, I didn't...I didn't know if she's..." his breathing hitched and he needed a moment before continuing. "I remembered what you said about downstairs so I ran there...the demon...it followed me. It was saying things, things about Jessica," his voice heightened and his entire body shook.

"It's alright Sam, it's alright." Bobby said as soothingly as he could. "Then what?"

"I just...I just ran downstairs and...it did too and it just..." he waved his hand. "It got down there but the...the room worked. Its..." his voice broke to a whisper. "It's still down there."

John ignored the others, hearing what he needed to hear, and slowly he went downstairs into Bobby's panic room, heart beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. The closer he got to the room, the more his legs were shaking.

Before he could lose his courage, whatever little he had, he opened the door and stepped in, feeling his entire body freeze.

It was most definitely a man in the middle of the devil's trap. He was tall and broad, dirty blonde and he could see a sprinkle of freckles along his face when he slowly turned around. His eyes were black but then he blinked and the black disappeared ,turning into green.

Green eyes.

Familiar green eyes.

So familiar that it made him want to throw up.

They were the same eyes that looked up at him a wide smile. They were the same eyes that he had seen turn black on the worst day of his life.

They were the green eyes that looked up at him that looked so much like...like...

"Dean?"

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**298/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

This was the most boring thing that Sam had ever done in his entire life.

_"Move my pawn two steps forward. The one on E."_

Sams thumb swept over the screen to move the pawn, scanning the board for his own move. "Pawn to D 3." he murmured.

There were two floors between them as well as a lot of silver, wood, iron, and salt and it was rubbing against him in the worst way. They were close enough to talk to one another mentally but other than that, there was no communication to prevent any suspicion.

Hence why they were playing a game of chess on Sam's phone with Sam moving the pieces for the both of them.

_"Pawn forward one, the one on A."_

He had been excused to his room shortly after everyone had arrived, citing the need to gather himself properly after a surprise demon attack. Ellen had been too busy with her comatose and wounded daughter to pay attention to him, John had gone downstairs; and that was taking him the most, that he was right there in front of Dean and neither of them could do anything about it.

Yet.

Bobby seemed to be torn about it but let Sam go, trying to hold onto him for a few seconds longer. He seemed to be getting paternal on him and it made Sam rolled his eyes.

The man hadn't even known him for two weeks and he was already acting like this, it made no sense to Sam or Dean, once he had told him about it, the man wore his heart on his sleeve and it was going to end up with him being stabbed in said heart.

"Knight H 3. What's he doing down there?"

_"He just keeps saying my name, he's starting to get annoyed and he keeps talking. I stopped listening. The girl isn't going to wake up right? Pawn up one, D."_

Sam twirled the small vial of blood between the fingers in his free hand, smirking at the sight of it.

A vial filled with Jo's blood and a simple spell resulted in a powerful binding and ensuring that the little girl wasn't going to wake up any time soon and spill the beans about what she had seen.

No point in ruining the fun just yet.

"No, I've taken care of it. Pawn to F 3. What's happening now?"

_"Bishop across to 4. Singer is here, I think they're talking about an exorcism. That's going to be a pain in the ass."_

"It's not going to work." Sam pointed out. "It's been tried before and nothings happened. Knight to F 4."

_"Doesn't mean that it's not going to give me a headache. Pawn eats knight and I know you gave me that easy win."_

"Pawn to E 3, you deserve some kind of win right now." Sam said. "Don't get used to it, I still kick your ass in regular games."

_"You can kick my ass all you want in chess, I own your ass in every other way. Pawn eats pawn."_

"I'm going easy because I'm bored as hell here Dean." Sam said, shaking his head. He frowned when Dean went silent. "Dean?"

_"I'm here, just listening to the wonder twins here. They want to try a higher form of exorcism."_

Sam tightened his grip on the phone, trying to calm his nerves. "Is it going to hurt you?" he asked.

_"No more than the other one, but apparently Winchester got something else up his sleeve. He's got a Kurdish knife."_

"That could be a problem." Sam said, feeling his stomach drop hard at the thought of it. "It might hurt us, it might kill us, we don't know. Winchester seemed to know about it, I didn't think he actually had it."

_"Yeah I know. I'm just watching them right now, chess can wait. Apparently he was keeping it a secret, he got it from some other hunters and just pulled it out now. Even Singer is surprised."_

Sam chewed on his lower lip. "You need me to come downstairs?"

_"Your cover might be blown if you-"_

"I don't give a damn about my cover if it means that you might get hurt." Sam interrupted him, almost snarling the words. "Dean."

He could almost hear his brother sighing. _"I know, I know Sammy."_ there was a pause for a few moments that Sam swore his heart stopped beating. _"They're starting the exorcism."_

Sam moved at that, sliding his phone back into his pocket and going down the stairs. He glanced at Jo who was still unconscious on the couch and went down further, going down into the panic room.

He stayed in the shadows, not wanting to rush in just yet despite how much his fingers were twitching to get into the whole scene.

Dean had his eyes blackened over again and was staring at the three of them nonchalantly, hands in his pockets. He knew immediately that Sam was there but made no movement of giving it away.

"What did you do to her?" he heard Ellen demand. "She's not waking up, what did you do?"

Deans only answer was a smirk but otherwise didn't say anything.

"What did you do to her you son of a-"

"Ellen stop, you're not going to get any answers from it." Bobby injected. "Lets just get rid of it and then we can focus on Jo."

Winchesters hand was gripping a knife, Sam could sense the power radiating from the knife even from where he was standing and he hated how much power there was, but his hand was shaking.

"If you're not going to do it then I will." Ellen said, glaring at John. "Give me the knife."

Winchester breathed out heavily, not looking away from Dean. "No."

"So you're just going to hold it and let it sit there prettily?" Ellen asked, her voice harsh. "He's hurt my daughter! He's killed so many people! He might've killed my husband! Give me the knife!"

"No."

He heard Dean scoff at that and the very sound made John flinch slightly.

_"Does he want to kill me or is he remembering paternal feelings all of a sudden?"_

Sam narrowed his eyes and straightened himself, trying to be ready for anything that would happen.

But what happened next was something neither he nor Dean expected, Winchester spoke at that moment.

"Where is Mary?"

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**300/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean wasn't moving, he was just staring at John and even with the black eyes anyone could make out the hatred in his eyes. Sam gritted his teeth and reached back behind him to grip at the wooden staircase, nails digging into it to try to steady himself.

Dean was trying to do the same, nails digging into his palm instead. Sam had broken all the runes and the protective circle so if Dean lost control of his powers, it would be very clear that he wasn't contained and it would be revealed that this might've been a trap.

Sam breathed out slowly, trying to keep his brother calm through their mental connection despite how he wanted to go in there and rip Winchesters spine out for saying anything like that.

Dean didn't say anything and it was making Winchester a lot more agitated. He took a step forward, closer to Dean.

"Where is Mary?" he repeated, his voice shaking in either fear or anger, Sam couldn't tell.

Maybe it was his imagination, or maybe it was coming from him, or from Dean strongly was the smell of sulfur that was filling the entire room and spreading throughout the house.

Unbidden her name made him remember. He remembered a flash of blonde hair, the same green eyes that Dean had filled with love and care. Arms holding him close and a hand stroking his hair.

He remembered holding onto her when Azazel had come to them, the tone in her voice letting him know that this might be a family member but he wasn't to be completely trusted.

The pride in her voice when she spoke to him about his training, watching him use his knife on the souls of hell, helping him to hold up food for the hellhounds.

Azazel being the one to tell them that-

"Where is Mary?" Winchester repeated, his voice getting louder and a bit more frantic. He came closer to Dean who just stood there unmoving, staring at him, not even blinking.

He knew that Dean was feeling the same things, remembering the same things that he was. Maybe he was even remembering before hell, Sam had seen bits and pieces of those times from Deans memories and he was always torn between enjoying them or hating them.

They were ready for a lot of things, torture, threats, exorcisms, something similar.

But they weren't nearly ready for this, they would never be ready for something like this. They haven't even spoke about it, never thought that this was something that...that…

Sam tightened his grip on the wood and tried to control himself, already feeling his own eyes flick to black.

"Where. Is. Mary?" Winchester demanded, eyes narrowing and gripping the Kurdish knife tighter. His entire body was shaking from his breaths and his voice was tight.

Dean suddenly shot forward, making everyone else move as well. He just barely stopped at the edges of the former protective circle, barely remembering that it was ruined and no longer working.

"Shut. Up." Dean said lowly, the black in his eyes cracking as the scent of sulfur increased. "Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Dean." Sam said, trying to keep his brother calm but at the same time...he wanted Dean to lose control. He wanted to lose control himself. He wanted to rush in there and rip them all apart, he wanted to destroy them. He wanted to reach deep into Winchesters chest and slowly, bit by bit, rip out his sorry excuse meat sack of a heart.

John had stepped back at the sudden movement but narrowed his eyes, leaning in towards him once more.

But he was also shaking Sam noted, his entire body was shaking despite how he tried to stay calm.

"Keep talking about her." Dean breathed out, black wisps appearing around him. "And I'll rip out your tongue."

"I have the right to know where she is." John told him. They were the same height and as such they were able to look eye to eye, hazel to black. "Where is she?"

"You don't have any rights." Dean snarled at him, straightening himself and trying to bring himself up as much as he could, black wisps and smoke curling around him. "You are nothing."

A pained look appeared on John's face and he deflated slightly. "I'm...I'm your father." he whispered.

That seemed to be the snap that broke the small string that held Dean back. Plan forgotten, everything no longer important. Those words seeped hard and fast enough straight into Deans heart that Sam choked on it. Dean didn't think, he just reacted.

He came forward, hand shooting up to grip at Johns throat hard enough for him to gasp out in both pain and surprise.

Dean had crossed over the protective line of the devil's trap, thereby letting them know that it was ineffective. John grabbed at Deans arm and dropped the Kurdish knife to the ground.

This time it was Sams turn to not think, he never could when it came to his brother and protecting him. He saw Singer grab the Kurdish knife and aim it right at Deans back and shot forward.

There was a million and one things he could've done. He could have used his powers to throw them to the side or break Singers arm. He could've pulled Dean away or shoved him to the side so that he couldn't get hurt.

But he was never able to think properly when it came to his brother. The last few minutes had been grating on his nerves in a way he'd never experienced, and he'd grown up in hell, he was thrown off his control, he needed his brother, and all he could see was a knife that could hurt him aiming right to his back.

Sam moved forward, pressing his body between Dean and Singer who was trying to stab him. He barely had a moment to feel Dean whirl around towards him, Singer definitely didn't have the time to realize that it was suddenly Sam in front of him and brought the knife down.

Straight and deep into Sam's chest.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**302/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

For a moment, nothing happened. Time almost seemed to stop, held in momentum as Sam slowly looked down at his chest. The knife had been buried completely into him, the only thing protruding was the handle. He could feel the sharpness of the blade itself, slicing through his organs and heart, it was pushing some of his ribs and sternum to the sides as well and that was its own pain that he could easily ignore.

But then he felt the knife pulse in his chest at that moment, he felt the real power of the Kurdish knife rush through him and that. That was a pain he had never felt before.

His legs gave out under him as he started to crash to the ground. Immediately he felt a pair of arms around him preventing him from hitting the ground but he couldn't move otherwise. The knife forced another wave of power through him and it made him gasp out in pain as the Kurdish runes glowed inside of him, trying to destroy his grace.

He felt his two sides warring at one another, the demon side warring with the Kurdish knife as the blade tried desperately to destroy it. The human side was repelling the knife in every way other than physical, he had still been stabbed with something that was suppressing the demonic powers that he was born with but it was still at the very least, a blade that was half buried in his heart.

He could hear everyone shouting around him, Singer was shouting something in a panic and Winchester was doing the same.

But all that mattered that he could hear was Dean's voice, so close to him that nothing else mattered, there was nothing else important to him more so than his brother. He could hear Dean pleading and threatening him, he'd never heard such a tone from his brother in his life. But ultimately, all he could keep making out was his name being repeated, over and over again reverently and desperately.

The pulsations from the knife intensified and Sam felt his back arch, a scream caught in his throat. He was sure that his eyes had turned black, his own powers and being snapping out in response to the knife.

Dean was saying something but no matter how hard he tried, he just wanted to concentrate on his brother and nothing else, nothing else was more important to him than that, he couldn't make out what he was saying. He could feel Dean moving around him, could feel his comforting presence and he desperately tried to hold onto that, wanting to just feel that more than anything.

He felt something he's never felt before, not in hell, not the first day on earth, not even on the worst day of his and Deans life.

He was scared.

He wasn't able to keep fighting the power of the Kurdish, already he could feel himself weakening and the foreign power spreading inside of him, destroying every last part. Even if he didn't realize it there was a puddle of blood growing under him the longer he laid there. He was scared, he had never been scared before like this, he couldn't die like this, couldn't leave Dean alone.

But with each second that passed, the less he was able to fight, the more the knife shot back against him, culling him and all but drowning him.

Desperately his hand managed to shoot forward and grab a hold of Deans hand, holding onto it desperately as a choked sound escaped him.

The Kurdish knife was doing its job and it was doing it well, it was killing a demon.

For a moment everything crashed around him and despite how he slipped away Sam swore that he could smell the familiar scents of hell, of home, and then everything went dark and he knew no more.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**303/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	21. Chapter 21

The first thing Sam was aware of was just how much pain he was in, he could barely move his limbs, feeling as if they were being pressed down by weights. There was also a pressure on his chest that made it hard to breathe and whatever breaths he took were rasped and rough.

The second thing that he was aware of was the fact that he was moving up and down, almost regularly. It was strange enough to make a note of.

The third was similar to the second, he could take in his surroundings and every breath he took in was accented with sulfur and brimstone, and a very different smell that he breathed in greedily as best as he could.

Hellfire. Pure, destructive, annihilating hellfire. The smell of damnation, the smell of sin, the smell of the mere promise of years of pain.

The smell of home.

"You're finally awake." came a horribly familiar voice. He could remember peering out from behind the legs of whatever current vessel she was in, watching her perform magic, or just the simple observation of how she tortured certain souls.

"Meg." he managed to mumble, coughing hard when it irritated his throat. Meg wasn't her real name, of course but it was the name of her vessel and she had gotten attached.

"You and Dean disappear into the earth, no contact, nothing. Then all of a sudden you literally fall right into my lap with a Kurdish Knife lodged in your lung." Meg said, tugging at his hair. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Stuff." Sam got out, trying to force his eyes to open. They almost felt glued shut and he couldn't bring his hand up to rub at them.

"You really should be a bit more friendly with me Sammy, I just saved your life." Meg said, he could feel her hand on his chest. "So let's try again, what happened?"

Sam breathed out slowly, saved his life or not Meg wasn't exactly...the nicest demon. Her hand on his chest meant a lot of things right now. It meant that she saved him and therefore he was in her debt. It meant that without her and her help, he'd be dead.

It meant that if he didn't play nice and give her what she wanted she could easily press down right where her hand was and easily finish what the knife started.

"We ran into hunters." Sam finally said. "One of them had the knife. He aimed for Dean and I jumped in front of him."

"So Dean sent you home to get all better." Meg mused. "Why didn't he come with?"

"I didn't even know he was doing it." Sam said, trying to sit up but stopping when Meg pressed down on him to keep him in place. Whatever he was laying on was still moving. "What am I on?"

"Take a guess."

Moving his hand as best as he could, he could feel the singeing fur that burned against his skin slightly and then realized it wasn't a weight on top of him but a paw.

"Hellhound." Sam whispered, falling back onto it and smiling when he felt a nose press into the side of his face.

"Juliet herself, straight from Crowley's side to yours, not that he's happy about it." Meg confirmed. "She caught your scent and immediately came here to you."

"Good girl, I've missed you too." Sam whispered to her, a small laugh escaping him when he felt the tip of her tongue licks his nose.

A sharp pain got his attention again as Meg pressed down on the wound on his chest. "You're not done explaining what happened." she said in a sweet voice.

Sam breathed out and licked his lips. "We found out that in the group of hunters was one called Winchester." he finally confessed. "So Dean and I wanted to make a trap and have some fun. We pretended that I was someone that lost someone to the supernatural and got into his group. Things went...bad."

"Clearly, seeing as you got stabbed." Meg said, her touch lessening over his chest until it was just the tips of her fingers. "And Dean?"

The thought of where his brother was made the stab wound hurt a lot less in comparison to the pain erupting in his heart. "Still there, surrounded by hunters."

"Oh dear, what a predicament." he could almost hear a slight bit of smugness in her voice and if it wasn't for what she did for him, he would've broken her arm already. "Sounds like he's trapped, doubt they'll let him do another opening of the gate."

Her hand left his chest at that but he didn't relax, trying to gather the strength to get up. "I need to go help him." he pressed.

"You get up, all my hard work will be undone and you'll be dead." Meg told him, humming slightly. He could hear her scratching a rock against the hard ground. "And poor, poor Dean, all alone."

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to force himself up only to be shoved back down by Juliet's paw, pinning him down to her flask. Before he could say anything, Meg continued to speak.

"Why is his name so human, it would be much easier if it was like yours or mine." she complained, the scratching noise continuing against the ground. "But no, your mom had to go with Dean instead of, say, Dantalion, but it just makes the markings of his real name that much harder."

Realization of what she was doing, as well as the telltale sensation of magic pulsating and breaking through the walls of the realms, made him want to simultaneously hug her and almost tear up. There was a ripple between the worlds and this time Sam forced himself to sit up, forced his eyes to open, ignoring all the pain coursing through him.

Just in time to see his brother appear, answering the summoning that Meg had created to bring him back to hell as well.

"Sammy!" Dean all but exclaimed, throwing himself at his brother. Sam reached for him as well, clinging as hard as he could and ignoring the pain that shot through him.

He didn't care how much in debt they would be to Meg, they'd figure her out some other time.

For now, he had his brother back at his side.

He didn't need anything else.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**306/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Bobby let out a small breath. "There's a demon I can summon." he finally said. "We can get some answers."

Ellen looked up, she hadn't left Jo's side the entire time since the two demons disappeared. John hadn't moved, it had taken Bobby dragging him up and throwing him into a chair to get him out of the panic room. Otherwise he didn't move, not looking up from the ground.

"What good is that going to do?" Ellen asked, stroking at Jo's hair. The girl didn't move, she was breathing and alive, but otherwise nothing else.

Bobby was already moving to gather the ingredients he needed, it was familiar enough to him that he could do it in his sleep at this point. Putting everything into a bowl he lit a match and dropped it. "We'll at least figure out what we;re dealing with." he said as the sparks and fire filled his vision.

When everything calmed down a man stood in the middle of the room under the devils trap. he glanced up at the ceiling and then turned to Bobby.

"Bobby Singer, what a pleasant surprise." Crowley dawdled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I thought our business was done."

"We got questions." Bobby said, skipping the pleasantries and wanting to avoid that particular topic. "About two demons."

Crowley let out a heavy put upon sign, brushing the imaginary lint off the front of his suit. "Always work, never pleasure with you." he complained. "Let's get this over with."

"There are two demons, ones possessing a kid and goes by Sam Wesson." Bobby said, watching Crowley pause at that. "The other is Dean."

Crowley scoffed at that. "You're half right, ones Dean and the other is Sam, there is no Wesson. Of course they picked a gun." he added to himself.

"But the body-"

"Is his." Crowley injected. He let out another sigh, shaking his head. "Sam and Dean, the little brats." maybe it was Bobby's imagination but it almost sounded fond.

"Who are they?"

"They're..." Crowley took a moment to find the right words before he came to a decision. "Abominations. They never should've been born."

Crowley started to pace along the edges of the devil's trap. "They're brothers." he said, Bobby saw John flinch from the corner of his eye. "They were born to a demon mother and a human father, something like that's never happened before so no one knows how to react to them or what they can do."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Dean came to hell as a child. Sam, Samael, was born there. They've been in hell for years, time passes differently there after all, and let me tell you, they're dangerous."

"Half demon and half human, raised in hell, whatever it is, whatever the reason, they're powerful. A lot of things that works on us doesn't work on them." Crowley told them. "Exorcisms don't work, its their bodies. Holy water isn't as effective if at all. They're..." he paused again.

"They're insane." he finally said. "They hide it well, all smiles and those little doe eyes that Sam uses, but quite frankly if possible I try to stay away from them. I've seen them kill lower demons with their minds and the last demon that grabbed Sam? Dean," he gave a small shudder. "Best left unsaid."

"How are they powerful enough to kill a demon?" Bobby asked. "I've never heard of something like that."

"There's a lot of things out there that you haven't heard of." Crowley said rolling his eyes. "No one knows, it seems to be a mixture between being halves and their lineage." At their blank looks, a bit irritated he added, "Azazels brood."

"Azazels a yellow eyed." Bobby said slowly. "That's all I know."

Crowley let out another put upon sign. "Azazels a prince and general of hell, hand picked by Lucifer himself. They're just under the devil in power."

"And Azazel has what to do with them?"

"I'm going to call in a very big favor for all this information." Crowley warned him. "Azazel considers himself their grandfather, he was the one to make a deal with Mary."

Johns head snapped up at the mention of her name, pain clear in his voice as he choked out. "What?" he rasped out.

Crowley glanced at him disinterestedly before he sighed and lifted his hand, a soft red glow surrounding it for a moment before a scroll appeared in it. Unraveling the scroll he cleared his throat before he started to read.

"A deal is made between Mary Campbell and Prince Azazel on the grounds of one (1) resurrection of Samuel Campbell. The agreed upon payment is the soul of Mary Campbell to be collected in ten years time. Agreed and sealed by, Mary Campbell, four years of age."

There was a tense and disgust filled silence for a moment.

"Four years old?" Ellen was the one to repeat. Bobby was sure that if he opened his mouth he would be sick.

"Four years old." Crowley repeated, scanning the rest of the scroll. "Contract completed, Azazel was kind enough to just use a kiss instead of the usual method of a prince deal. Mary Campbells soul was taken at fourteen."

The scroll disappeared from his hand with a flash of fire. "That's everything about the deal, at some point she became a demon, escaped hell, and then came running back." he shrugged. "I didn't pay her much attention, she was pretty." he added, a smirk appearing on his face. "Very pretty but she rebuked any of my advances, said she was focused on the children."

"Sam Campbell, I know that name." Ellen said. "He's a hunter, but he's a widower and he doesn't have kids."

"It doesn't matter, we can deal with that later." Bobby almost snapped at her. "The boys, tell us more about them."

"Not much else to say, as of right now they're hogging my best hellhound." Crowley said rolling his eyes. "Sam apparently got himself stabbed." his smile spread along his face at the look on their faces. "I'm guessing this has something to do with you."

"Don't bother, I don't want to know, nor do I care." Crowley said holding his hand up. "Now if this is done-"

"No it's not." John said, coming back to life and going to his feet, stalking over to the demon who stared at him levelly. "I still have questions."

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll answer one more." he said coolly. "From the goodness of my heart."

"I want to talk to Mary." John said, his voice wavering slightly. "Where is she?"

Crowley laughed at that, a cold sound that filled the room.

"You want to talk to Mary?" he repeated in almost perverse delight. "Well good for you. She's dead."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**314/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	23. Chapter 23

For a moment Bobby was sure that John was going to throw up. He was shaking and drifting from side to side that he wasn't so sure that the man was going to remain upright.

"No." came a choked noise, a sound he never quite heard someone make. It immediately twisted his heart in his chest and he had to look away, needing a moment to compose himself.

"Yes." Crowley said simply. "Mary Campbell was killed, twelve years ago. She had a strange habit of managing to find the small cracks in hell to come back to earth. She went back and forth multiple times until the day came that she didn't come back."

"Azazel felt it." Crowley told him. "She was considered his daughter so when it happened, he knew. It was no exorcism, there was no entrapment. Mary Campbell was killed." Slowly a smile appeared on his face, red specks appearing in his eyes as he delighted in something. "That knife that Sammy boy got stabbed with, what was it?"

"A Kurdish knife." Ellen was the one to answer, her voice hollow and empty. "A demon killing knife."

Crowley hummed in delight, the smile widening. "There's really only one out in the world at this point, the others were destroyed." he chuckled lowly. "Because it was a Kurdish knife that killed Mary Campbell."

John flinched, he flinched hard enough that Bobby swore something cracked and he backed away, legs failing him as he fell to the ground onto his knees.

Crowley watched with interest. "Where did you get a knife like that?" he asked before he laughed. "You don't need to say a word, I know who had the knife before it got buried in Sammys chest." He was taking a perverse delight in all of this, bits of sulfur and smoke surrounding him as he laughed once more.

"I know for a fact that there was a hunter out there killing as many demons as he could." Crowley said a bit dreamily. "The only human that Mary Campbell would hesitate other than the one that helped her bear the kids. Her daddy, Samuel Campbell."

"Although, considering the look on your face that it would benefit you for me to carve your heart out of your chest." Crowley hummed, his next grin showing teeth. "I take it you're the broodmare."

Johns chest was heaving, his hand pressed hard enough against it that Bobby was sure that the other man was seconds away from having a heart attack right in his living room.

Crowley looked like he was having the time of his life, eyes a light in red and black. "Oh it's you." he whispered. "You're the human that captured the heart of a demon."

"She didn't give a damn about me." John managed to get out, his voice tight and rough.

"Oh yes, she didn't give a damn." Crowley agreed. "That's why she focused so much on the children. That's why she still referred to herself as Mary Winchester. It's why she ensured that no demon went close to you."

Crowley hummed to himself. "Sam and Dean want to kill you." he told him matter of factly. "No, not just kill you but destroy you. Rip you into pieces and then let a hellhound have some fun. And the fact that Sam ended up being stabbed by the same knife that killed their mother, well..." he chuckled darkly. "This is going to be interesting. Pity I'll be safe in hell and away from the entertainment."

"Oh and Bobby, on a count of our everlasting friendship and companionship." Crowley added. "Remember I will be calling in something big later on."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember." Bobby said, looking at John. "I'll break you out of the circle for now."

Crowley waited for Bobby to smudge one of the runes, stepping out of the circle. He didn't mention the ones that Sam had already worked on, far as he could tell none of the wardings in the house worked and he wasn't going to say anything, it would come in handy later.

He looked at the little girl on the couch, sighing. "Check her back." he instructed. Rolling his eyes when Ellen looked up at him in confusion. "Her back, check it."

Ellen got up and pulled Jos shirt to the side enough, the breath leaving her body when she saw a rune glowing on her skin. "What the hell is this?" she whispered.

Crowley peered at it around her, humming. "Spellwork, a good one." he told her. "I'm guessing Sam, he was the one who had a lot more ease with magic. Little blood, little power, and she's not waking up."

"Then how do we wake her?"

Crowley brought his hand up, showing a couple inches between his fingers. "Small vial of blood, most likely with Sam, so long as that vial is in one piece, she won't wake up. Good luck."

He tilted his head to the side and then crossed over to the window, pushing the curtain back and peering out, giving a small whistle. "I remember that car, Mary gave me a ride at one point, she hated teleporting and we had business to take care of." he said. "Of course the boys have it now." he let the curtain fall back.

"I wouldn't recommend touching the car, it's the next thing that Dean loves after his brother." Crowley told him. "Well they already hate you so I don't know what more you can do."

With that he disappeared with a scent of sulfur tinging the air.

It took a moment but John forced himself to stand up, needing to lean against the armrest of the couch and take a deep breath.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked him.

John swallowed hard, wavering in place. "I'm going to the impala." he finally said.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**319/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	24. Chapter 24

John wasn't sure how long he stared at the impala, just mesmerized by the beauty that she was sitting there.

She looked exactly the same as he remembered. Black, gleaming, and just pure perfection. He'd always loved her and he was sure that if he managed to turn the engine on, she would purr just as good as she had before.

He remembered the first time he saw her, being driven into the shop he had been working at after coming back from Vietnam. He had noticed the car first, unable to look away, she was that beautiful that no mechanic could resist her. Even with a flattened front there was no doubt of the beauty within.

But then the drivers door opened and the real beauty came out; as graceful as a dancer, hand trailing over the door, and leaning against the side with a slightly sheepish smile.

"I got into an accident." she had said, laughing and the sound of her voice, the sound of her voice. Was like bells ringing, like the beginning notes of the classical music his mother had enjoyed listening to, like the promise of all that was good in the world.

He had been hooked, line and sinker, those very first seconds and he had to move fast because apparently so were the other men.

He didn't make a fool out of himself, barely. He didn't stumble over his words, because he barely got any out. By some miracle he hadn't dropped his tools on his foot as she leaned against her car watching him work. Whenever he would look up to her green eyes on him she'd smile and his stomach would spin in ways he hadn't thought possible.

He hadn't been scared when he was in Vietnam. He was terrified of this woman and nothing had even happened yet.

But what was most terrifying was if he let her go without even trying to have her in his life.

So he swallowed his pride, his senses, and everything in between and tried to talk to her. She found him funny, laughing as he spoke and of course her laughter sounded like bells chiming in the wind.

And by some miracle he managed to ask her out on a date, just as he finished working on her car.

By some bigger miracle she agreed and he had raced home to wash up and be presentable enough for what she deserved, barely able to remember all those lessons his mother had drilled into his head about manners that Vietnam shot right out of him.

Taking a deep shuddering breath John forced himself to stop thinking about the past, forced himself to push past everything and focus on what was right in front of him.

But when he remembered what that demon had said that Mary was...that Mary was...

He couldn't even think it without the threat of losing his lunch and sanity.

So he focused on the car, forcing himself to move closer to it. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch it, flinching back as if he had been burned before he reached to touch it once more, fingers gliding over the cool metal.

He walked around the car, keeping his hand on it, stopping at the window to the backseat, just staring into that leather clad seating.

The amount of hours and nights they had spent in that backseat. The place where Dean was most likely-

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, the nails in his other hand digging hard enough into his palm for it to hurt. The pain grounded him enough that he could try to focus a bit more.

He finally walked to the trunk and he reached for the hood, trying to open it. He knew that he needed a key to do it.

But he also knew a small trick to open it as well, remembering being taught this by her. He reached under the perch, feeling around for the latch and pressed hard on it and pushing it to the side. The trunk opened up and before he could chicken out he brought it open completely.

He wasn't sure what to expect once he opened it. Maybe a body, maybe some sort of blood and parts that showed that the car belonged to nothing more than a pair of demons.

Instead, all he saw was a mess of clothes, books, what looked like personal items, and other things. There were a few weapons in here, and yes, some were covered in blood, but it didn't look out of place of being a hunters trunk.

His hands were shaking a part of him noted but he reached in, starting to look through the things. He moved the clothes around, looking them over for anything of interest. They were all mens clothes and the only thing somewhat interesting about them was that some of them had flecks of blood on them.

He put the clothes to the side and kept looking.

He looked over the weapons but they also were deemed unimportant, run of the mill blades and guns. Nothing magical or demonic about any of them.

Underneath those was when things got a bit more interesting. There were a few books, old looking and heavy, written in languages he couldn't make out. Those were for Bobby to make heads and tails of.

He picked up some of the books and started to leaf through some of them, just to see if they had anything he could understand. He froze however when he got to the middle, it had been bookmarked and dogeared, showing just how many times they've gone to this page.

But most importantly...it had a picture of Mary pressed between the pages.

Hand shaking he touched the plastic of the picture, fingers stroking over her face. Obviously someone else had taken it because it showed three people. He recognized the child, he'd know that child anywhere, grinning and wrapping his arms around Mary tightly, leaning into her as best as he could but also trying not to jostle her.

Because Mary was also holding onto another baby who was staring up at the camera, or whoever was holding the camera, in wonder. She was holding the baby close to her, one arm wrapped around it and the other holding onto Dean to keep him from falling.

He quickly checked the timestamp of the picture, it was ten months after the both of them had disappeared from his life. And the fact that the baby looked to be between two and three months.

He had another son.

He flipped it over instinctively, staring at the words written by someone. Mary, Dean, Samael.

Sam. Dean.

He had two sons.

He had two sons.

A choked sound escaped him and he put the picture back, not wanting to risk ruining it. His hand came to cover his mouth as he tried to compose himself.

His two sons were raised in hell, one born in hell.

And alone for a majority of the time if the demon had been honest with them because Mary was-

He closed his eyes and put the book back into the truck, gripping the edges of it to try to ground himself.

Gently moving the book to the side John kept looking through it, not sure of what else he was going to find. His fingers ran over the sides of the truck, stopping when he realized he could dip them in.

A false floor at the bottom of the trunk, hidden by everything else on top. Meaning, something big. He slid his fingers under the catch and slowly started to lift it up.

Only to be pushed away from the car and thrown to the ground hard enough for all the air to escape him, head slamming against the floor so that his vision swam. Groaning he moved to get up, stopping when he felt a boot being pressed down against his chest.

"So you're John Winchester." a female voice spoke, pressing down harder onto his chest to keep him in place. "You are one unlucky son of a bitch."

John forced his eyes to open, staring at the short blonde haired girl above him. She smiled back down at him, eyes completely black.

"Hi, I'm Meg." the demon told him. "And I'm here to get a bigger reward from the boys than they previously thought."

She grinned at him. "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry." she mock assured him. "That's for Sam and Dean to do. I'm just here to get that." she motioned with her head back towards the impala.

When John moved to get up she pressed him down harder, threateningly against his ribs. "You're not taking the car-" he managed to gasp out.

"I'd like to see you stop me." Meg told him patronizingly. She looked up when they heard Bobby and Ellen coming out. "Oh look, more victims."

The both of them had their guns trained on her, not that they would do any good against a demon.

"I don't want to-" she stopped herself and thought. "Okay, yes, I would like to kill all three of you." she corrected herself. "But I can't, Sam and Dean called dibs and as their auntie I have to honor their wishes." she sighed. "And you can stop right there." she added, aimed towards Bobby and Ellen.

"You're not going anywhere." Bobby said lowly. "Not until-"

"I don't care." Meg said, finally lifting her foot off of Johns chest and going towards the impala. When the three of them moved to grab her, or do something, Meg reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

It was a small vial of blood, simple and useless but at the same time, priceless .Ellen froze at the sight of it.

"Sam gave me this in case I needed to get out without spilling blood. Told me not to break it either." Meg said. "I'm guessing that means this is something important to you."

"So either you stop pissing me off." Meg said. "And I'll give this to you. Or I'll just swallow it and whatever it is, you're never going to get it."

Meg twirled the vial between her fingers, whistling as she walked to the impala, taking out a set of keys from her jacket. She smirked at the three of them, John had managed to stand up, rubbing at his chest.

"I want to talk to them." John managed to get out, his voice rasping. "The boys...Sam and Dean."

Meg laughed at him, turning on one foot to leer at him. "They'll come for you." she told him. "Trust me they'll come for you soon enough. They want your blood."

Climbing into the driver's seat of the impala she turned the engine on, revving it, keeping the door open. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, thoughtful.

"Sams alive by the way." she told him. "You know, after you guys stabbed him with a demon killing knife." She didn't turn her head as Ellen moved towards her but she did let the vial drop to the ground, destroying it with the heel of her boot before she immediately got floored the pedal, dirt and gravel flying as she drove away.

Just as Jo stumbled out of the house, shouting for her mom and awake.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**323/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	25. Chapter 25

Meg debated to turn the radio on but decided not to, she didn't want to mess with anything else in the car that she didn't have to. A part of her wanted to just teleport herself and the car there but apparently doing so ruined the car in some way and then Dean would be pissed off at her.

But she also just saved his beloved little brothers life so she had some leeway at this point and she was owed a big favor from them.

She ignored the radio and just focused on driving, just wanting to get away from everything that was happening. While she had created some sort of diversion she still didn't want to have anything to do with the hunters.

She might snap and accidentally kill one of them and that would just make her nephews upset.

And besides, she has an inkling of what they were planning to do with all those souls she felt in the trunk and she wanted to watch and see if they succeeded.

She had a feeling that they would, they were powerful enough to do it.

Parking the car outside of the motel she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel before she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a picture, an old candid of when Mary had returned home and was pregnant, holding Dean close to her not looking at the camera. Staring at it for a moment she placed it between the seats and got out, going to the room she had left the boys in.

Her greatest attribute had always been her loyalty. It wasn't just blind loyalty to the throne and whoever's ass was sitting on it. It was more about family, don't get her wrong, she'd just as easily turn around and stab them just as fast as they would stab her, but ultimately, she was loyal to her family.

Entering the motel room she met Deans gaze easily, the elder had woken up to make sure who it was and when he saw it was her, he laid his head back down, closing his eyes.

Her little nephews were exhausted and still so drained. She eyed the iv lines in their arms, Dean had given Sam a few transfusions both to replenish Sams blood and to get rid of whatever magic remained from the Kurdish knife that was securely attached to the holder on her hip.

She thought back about Mary, remembering seeing her for the first time in hell, then later seeing her nephews. She had actually been a part of their lives in hell, she was one of the few that Mary semi trusted to look after them when she left.

She would deny it for the rest of her existence but she liked them, was fond of them. Nephews none withstanding she's known them for most of their lives and had a soft spot for them in her little black heart.

She had watched them grow up, had been there when Sammy was born, just watching. She had watched them learn and had watched them stumble over everything.

Had taught them spellwork and just how to properly grip a knife so that their wrists didn't get too tired.

And when Mary died and they found out about it? She'll admit it, she stayed away from them for the time being, only because she had felt even hell shake from their pain and anger. More than a few demons died from their outrages that day and she had no desire to be a part of that.

But they came to her eventually, seeking...what she still wasn't sure. Maybe they thought she'd bring them comfort or maybe she'd be soothing to them, she wasn't either of those things and they knew that.

But they came to her and clung to her, refused to leave her side and quite frankly, she didn't push them away.

She and Mary...had a complicated relationship. They were both reborn with a deal made with Azazel and he was their father in that sense, making them sisters. Mary was also the one she never really tried to kill or find a way to hurt.

She remembered being human and being with Mary and the kids made her remember those times a bit more.

She was also one of the few people that knew exactly how dangerous they were and were going to be. And if one day they chose to take the throne for themselves she also knew that no other demon would be able to stop them, not even Azazel. Maybe it was a dangerous thing to think of but she knew that it was the truth, their power grew every day and it was just a matter of time before they surpassed everyone.

Her loyalty was her greatest attribute. Right next to her being smarter than the average demon to know exactly who to choose who to help, and who to side with.

She knew where her cards laid and it was firmly with Sam and Dean.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**327/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dean debated, not for the first time, to just keep the iv in his arm and let all of his blood go into Sam to help heal him. He wasn't sure if that would kill him but considering how many spells they had against reapers he was sure that he wouldn't die one hundred percent.

Sam, the jerk that he was, refused to even let him entertain that thought. Any moment it came back into his head he immediately started to think of the most obnoxious things he could think of to try to scramble his thoughts.

Right now it was a muffin commercial that they had seen in the late night tv watching and he hated how catchy it was. Unwillingly he started to sing it in his mind and he grimaced, curling closer to Sam instead. He could feel Sams amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Stop that brat." Dean told him, bringing his head up to glare at his brother.

Sam, who was having a lot more color return to his face and just that thought made the knot inside of him loosen more and more. His hand came up to cup Sams cheek, something Sam leaned into, closing his eyes.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked softly, leaning in to brush his lips against Sams. Sam tried to lean up into the kiss but had to fall back down onto the bed.

"Better. A lot better." Sam told him, reaching up to entwine their fingers together instead. "Don't feel like I'm dying anymore." he looked down at the needle in his arm and with a thought the needle slid out, falling between them onto the sheets.

Dean immediately reached for it, wanting to put it back in. "Stop, I don't need anymore." Sam told him, making the needle move around on the bed so that Dean couldn't grab it. "You need the blood more than I do right now."

"I'm not the one that got stabbed by a demon killing knife." Dean shot back at him. He grabbed the needle, finally, but just tossed it onto the nightstand so that they didn't accidentally get hurt by it. "Still got your mojo?"

Sam rolled his eyes but then blinked, letting them go black. The scent of sulfur started to pulsate from him as a small wave of power coursed through the room, just a hint of what he could do.

"I'm fine." Sam assured him, letting the black fade back to hazel. "I'm all me, just a little bit tired."

Breathing out a sigh of relief Dean reached out to wrap his arms around his brother, holding him close. "Good." he whispered, his head falling down to Sams chest. "I was so fucking scared Sammy...thought that...thought that I was going to lose you."

Sams arms came up to curl around Dean as well, curling around him. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "For everything. This is all my fault, I was the one that came up with that stupid plan and now its all gone to hell."

"We both wanted to fuck with him. We just...didn't really think it through." Dean told him. "And I think we managed so to some degree...it worked?"

"Worked but now our covers blown." Sam pointed out. "He knows who you are and what you look like, and they might not know that I'm your brother but they know I'm a demon at the least."

"And you said that Singers holy water wasn't really working on you so they know that they can't use that or his wardings against you." Dean added. "So basically...we fucked up."

"I'll say you two did." came Megs voice as she came out of the bathroom, a towel hanging over her shoulders and uncaring that she was naked. "Sam you alive?"

"Yeah I am." Sam said looking up at her. "Meg...thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll collect my debt one day." Meg assured them with a grin that did nothing to reassure them. She went to her own bag and pulled out clothes, taking out a knife in a sheath and smiled at it. "Besides, I got this for now and its a good reward to start with."

Dean narrowed his eyes and got out of the bed, going to her and holding his hand out. "I want to see it." he said.

Meg looked at him, smiling as she rolled the handle of the blade between her hands. "I want it." she told him.

"You can have it." Dean said with a snort. "I just want to see it."

Meg stared at him for a moment before she handed it to him, stepping away enough so that she was out of his reach.

Dean opened the sheath and pulled the blade out, curling his upper lip in disgust at it. He turned the blade over to look at the runes on both sides. He put it back into the sheath and tossed it at her which she easily caught. "Have fun."

"I will." Meg confirmed, taking the knife out herself and looking at it for a moment before she looked at Sam. "Try not to get killed anymore Sammy."

Sam gave her a small smile, sitting up on the bed. "I'll try." he said. "If I do, we'll call you again."

"By all means, keep giving me reasons to get you to do what I want." Meg said, grabbing the rest of her stuff. She nodded at them and disappeared, the scent of sulfur filling the room.

Neither of them moved for a moment before Dean came to Sams side, reaching out to tug the bandages on his chest down to look at the stab wound. Once the bandages were gone the only sign of what had happened was a scar that Dean touched lightly.

"I don't give a damn about anything else that happened." Dean whispered. "All I care about is that I almost lost you."

Sam just smiled up at him, reaching to tug Dean down to him. Even now Dean was hesitant with putting too much weight on Sam as he allowed himself to pulled down, keep most of him off of Sam.

"Way I see it, we can stop doing what we're doing because they know of us." Sam said, laying back down on the bed, staring up at his brother. "Or we keep going and screw them."

"We keep going and we screw them." Dean told him. "We're too far in and we can't stop."

Sam nodded, arching enough to kiss Dean firmly. "Then lets find a new place to start and find a new victim. We got more souls to collect."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**331/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

Bobby had brought John back into the house as Ellen held onto her daughter tightly, Jo was speaking fast the entire time, talking about Sam.

All she did was confirm most of what Crowley had told them. That the second they left Sam had revealed himself, trapping and tying her up, taking her blood to call someone named Dean.

He had gone down to the dungeon for some time before he came back. he did something else to her and that's all she remembered until now.

Bobby made a mental note to check his wordings and make sure that everything was still working and in place.

Ellen went upstairs to what had been Sam's room and searched it. The only things that were there was the notebooks Sam had taken notes in and one textbook, checking it it was from Stanford library,most likely stolen, and was just used as a cover.

Anything else that might've been in the room was gone, probably already loaded into that black car that the demon took. Going back downstairs she let the others know everything.

"Alright, so safe to say, those two are responsible for the bodies." Bobby said, passing out drinks to everyone, he gave a smaller size to Jo and even Ellen didn't protest, the girl deserved a pick me up after that. "But what's the point?"

Ellen was staring into the depths of her glass, she hadn't even taken a sip of it. Slowly she stood up and took her cell phone out. It took a moment but she found the name she was looking for, pressing call and putting it on speaker.

The phone rang for a few moments before a gruff, male voice answered. "Yeah?"

"It's Ellen Harvelle." Ellen said softly. "I need to talk to you, a few of us do actually."

The man scoffed and they heard the sound of something heavy being placed on what was most likely a table. "What?"

Ellen looked up at them. "This is Sam Campbell." she told them. "Not sure how much help he'll be but it'll be something."

Bobby looked at John and then spoke, "This is Bobby Singer, and we got some weird questions for you."

He heard Campbell snort at that. "Stop wasting my time and ask already." he half snapped.

"We want to know if you have kids." Ellen asked, tapping her fingers against the table.

"No, no kids." Campbell said, just a touch too fast. "The hell you want to know?"

"Because we got someone saying that you had a daughter named Mary." Bobby said, seeing John curl in on himself at the mention of her name.

"That was...a long time ago." Campbell said, his voice tight. "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"What happened to her?" Ellen asked. "To your daughter."

Campbell was quiet for so long that it almost sounded like he had hung up. "Mary was killed when she was fourteen." he finally said, voice as tight as anything. "That's it. I found her body and...and burned it." his voice hitched for a moment but then continued. "Standard hunters pyre, simple."

"Did you?" Ellen asked. "Did you actually burn her body?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Campbell snapped at them. "This isn't something I want to think about, no parent should outlive their kid!"

"Because I have it on authority that Mary was a demon." Bobby started to say only to be interrupted.

"Well that's not true!" Campbell injected, half yelling at them. "And you're not the first ones to tell me that my daughter had her issues, but she wasn't going to hell!"

"Not unless she made a demon deal." Ellen said. "Which we were told she did."

"She was a hunters child, she knew better than to make a deal." Campbell told them. "Now I'm done, Harvelle, lose my number."

"Samuel, listen to me." Ellen said, her voice hardening. "Cause Mary has two kids out there that's going around killing people."

Campbell was silent once more. "What?"

"I know it sounds impossible and you don't want to listen, but do." Ellen said. "Mary went to hell and became a demon, she had two kids as a demon."

"Why the hell would my daughter go to hell?" Campbell demanded. "She died at fourteen, you're trying to tell me that a four year old kid would make a deal?"

"That's exactly what we're saying." Bobby injected. "And her deal was about you, you died and she made a deal to bring you back to life."

Campbell didn't say anything and when he spoke, his voice was hard, cold, and unyielding. "Lose my number Harvelle." was all he said before he hung up, ending the call.

Ellen rubbed at her face and took her phone back, sliding it into her pocket. "Well, that's one thing that we can cross off." she said. She looked at John and her voice hardened. "John? Any ideas?"

John didn't say anything, just staring down at his hand where a golden ring band was. "They'll be in Lebanon in two weeks." he finally mumbled.

"What makes you so certain about that?"

"Because in two weeks is Dean's birthday." he said, voice devoid of emotion. "They'll be there."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**336/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	28. Chapter 28

"So besides a blowjob to wake you up what else do you want for your birthday?" Sam asked, looking at Dean over the body as he collected blood.

It felt amazing to get back into the swing of things, it settled something inside of him that he hadn't realized was unsettled. Not to mention he was back with Dean and in all honesty, that was all that really mattered.

They had gotten creative with this one, having a bit more fun with making them scream as they all but ripped into him. It ended with a crucifixion-like state, but upside down, it made the rest of the blood that was left rush to his head and when they slit his throat they got a lot more than needed.

He'd also missed the feeling of blood on his skin, that he'd ever admit that to Dean even under torture on the rack. He had no desire to give his brother that sort of ammunition against him after what he had said before.

Although based on the smirk on his face as Sam couldn't help but lean down and swipe his fingers through the stream of blood, he probably already had a pretty good idea.

"So what I'm hearing is that you haven't gotten me a birthday gift." Dean said, wagging his knife at him.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and held the jar up, ready for the soul. "I have a present for you, you dick, I just want to know if you want anything else."

Dean hummed, eyes going over Sam's body. Sam raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the wall, tilting his hips out. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about you, bent over the impala, wearing absolutely nothing." Dean said with a bit of a purr and hooded eyes. "Maybe add some soapy water, make it nice and wet."

"The car or me?" Sam couldn't help but tease.

"Both." Dean said, slowly moving towards him, eyes flickering to black. Despite the height difference Sam moved down a bit so that Dean would tower over him, arching his neck and back slightly.

Deans touch was gentle when he reached up to cup Sams cheek, tilting his head up a bit more so that he can brush his lips against Sams.

It was all gentle and it was everything that Sam wanted, just wanting to feel and have his brother surround him entirely. If they could be pushed out of their bodies like the other demons could, they would do so to one another, be together on even the microscopic level.

Their souls entwined together, intimately, delicately, it sounded like the closest thing to heaven to him.

But he'd settle for this, kissing and touching him, later on having sex with him, just being with him. Being alive with him.

It sounded like heaven too.

"Let's finish up with this and get back to the motel." Sam murmured between kisses. "Then I can give you a preview of the first part of your birthday present."

"The first part?" Dean murmured, moving to press kisses along the skin of Sams neck, sucking small marks as well.

"I got a little thing planned, half for you and half for the souls." Sam said, tilting his head to give Dean more room. "You said you wanted to go back to Lawrence, right?"

"Yeah."

Sam grinned, pulling back enough to look at his brother. "I did a bit of research, took some time." he said, sliding his hands under Deans shirt to feel his skin. "And I found the house that Winchester had years ago."

Dean had stopped for a moment, looking at Sam questioningly, but not saying anything yet.

"And in that house, is a woman with two kids." Sam continued. "Now the kids, we can either leave alone or we can traumatize the crap out of them."

They didn't touch kids, they weren't sure why, but they couldn't bring themselves to hurt children.

But the mother was fair play.

"I was thinking...we go there, have fun with the mother, take her soul." Sam continued. "Figured it was a roundabout way to celebrate but..." he shrugged. "You're the one that wanted to go back to Lawrence."

"Yeah, didn't think of that though." Dean said thoughtfully, hand stroking over Sams cheek down to his neck and shoulder. "And with everything else that's been happening..."

Dean grinned and his eyes went completely black. "I think this is quite therapeutic and I can't wait."

"My thoughts exactly." Sam said, grinning back at him and leaning up to press their foreheads together. "I debated to burn Lawrence to the ground but this is a bit more contained."

"So let's finish up here." Dean said, hand going down to squeeze Sams ass through his pants. "Get back to the motel and get a head start."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**340/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**Last chapter I accidentally wrote Lebanon, it was supposed to be Lawrence.**


	29. Chapter 29

Dean was in a better mood than Sam had seen him in a while. He was singing along with the radio, tapping against the steering wheel, and laughing. It was contagious and Sam found himself smiling, even singing along as well.

"Today is going to be a good day Sammy." Dean told him, almost bouncing in his seat. "I can feel it."

"You're just saying that because of the blowjob." Sam told him, smiling despite rolling his eyes.

"Not just that." Dean protested, but spread his legs a bit more. Sam wasn't sure if it was from the memory or that he wanted Sam to do it again. "I just know that today's going to be great."

"Today's going to be good because we're going to make it good." Sam told him, glancing at the sigh they passed, a few more hours before Lawrence. "It's your birthday, you deserve good things on your birthday."

Dean hummed at that, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "Damn straight I do." he agreed. "And good things for me means good things for you."

Sam nodded at that, glancing out the window to make sure that the road was mainly deserted. He shifted slightly in his seat but didn't move yet.

"Couple months away but you know what you want for yours?" Dean asked him.

Sam breathed out slowly. "Truthfully, I want this to be over and done." he said. "Otherwise, a hellhound."

"Sam we can't take a hellhound on the road." Dean reminded him patiently, it was something they've talked about multiple times. "We've been over this, once grown they won't even be able to fit in the backseat."

"There are small ones, the runts that are usually eaten, we can take one of those." Sam protested. "I'm sure they won't grow that big."

"Hounds that young need to remain in hell, nothing can give what they need other than the pit." Dean shot back. "And I don't know about you but I'm not going back to hell for that long."

"You just don't love me enough to do it." Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it means that I should've left you on the rack longer than I did." Dean said shaking his head. "Brat."

Sam let out a heavy sigh, slumping in his seat. "A hellhound would be extra protection, especially since no one else can see them." he argued.

"Sam I love you but you can be one of the most annoying little shits sometimes." Dean told him. "Now shut up, no hellhounds."

Sam let out another huff. "Fine." he grumbled. "Only because it's your day today."

"Damn straight it is."

They fell silent, the only sound was the radio that kept playing, Dean humming along.

"Where do you want to eat?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Saw a sign for a Cheddars, they're having cheese stuffed onion rings now." Dean said. "So there."

Sam made a face at that, stomach clenching slightly, but he also couldn't protest against it. "Sure."

Dean laughed, grinning at Sam. "I'll make sure to get you a big plate of your own." he assured him. "So we won't have to share."

Sam fought the urge to gag. "I'm good." he told him. "You don't have to do that."

"No, no, no. I have to." Dean countered. "I need to make sure that you get the full effect and taste. You'll get your own plate."

Between the weeks of eating and drinking things poisoned with holy water and the whole concept of cheese filled onion rings...Sam was sure that he preferred the holy water.

"If I blow you right now can I not eat it?" Sam asked, turning to his brother. His eyes narrowed however when he saw the look on Dean's face, he had planned this.

"Not sure." Dean said, spreading his legs once more. "Wanna try and find out?"

"You're a dick." Sam grumbled, turning and moving down their seat, trying to find a comfortable angle for this. "I was going to do it no matter what."

"Well this is just me being sure." Dean said, lifting his hips enough so that Sam could paw at them, pulling it down enough. "I'm just being cautious little brother."

"How about I blow you at the table while you eat those cheese filled," he made a face, not even willing to say it out loud. "cheese filled monstrosities."

Dean hummed at that, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing down periodically at Sam as he slowly pulled him out of his pants, moving his hand over his cock. "Oh, now I have a lot of possibilities here." he said, reaching down to stroke at the back of Sam's head.

Grumbling to himself Sam leaned forward, breathing through his nose and not stopping until he was pressed against Dean's lower stomach. Swallowing around him he slowly started to move, he didn't need Dean's hand in his hair guiding him but he enjoyed the feeling when he tugged at his strands of hair.

He didn't have to worry about choking, he's been doing this for so long that his body was more than accustomed to whatever he wanted to do. Even when Dean teased him by pushing his head down more, he didn't gag, just hummed and continued to move his throat over his brother.

He supposed that this was worth having a bite, a single bite, of whatever it was that Dean wanted. After what they've been through, he was just happy to be with his brother and whole again.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**341/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	30. Chapter 30

It was dark by the time they reached Lawrence, Sam directing them where to go based on the map they had and the research he had done to make sure they got the right house.

Finally they were in front of a house, they could see a hint of lights on inside, the glow of the television could be seen between the curtains.

"Yeah, this is it." Dean said, looking at the house and then around them, eyes lingering on certain parts. "I remember it, barely but I remember it."

Sam nodded, glancing on his notes one more time just to make sure and then put it to the side. "So like I said, single divorced mother, two kids, no one else."

The two of them shared a look and then smirked, Dean turned the engine off taking a deep breath to steady himself as his eyes flicked to black.

"You want to make sure that the kids won't come in?" Dean asked, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "How are you going to do it?"

"Trying to decide to just knock them unconscious or put a spell on them." Sam mused. "Knocking them might end up damaging them mentally if I do it too hard. But spellwork is rather boring. I'll decide when I get to them, if they don't wake up first."

Dean nodded and sharing one more grin the both of them slid out of their seats, going to the trunk. Dean was humming as he rummaged through their things and Sam kept a lookout, making sure that the neighbors didn't notice them or their car. He could hear Dean pocketing a few weapons and grabbing the bag with everything they needed to collect her soul.

Closing the trunk Dean locked it and the car, nodding once more at Sam as they slowly made their way to the house, keeping to the shadows. They moved to the back of the house and Dean picked the lock, Sam once more keeping watch.

He could hear Dean breathe out a laugh as the lock opened and carefully the both of them entered the house, the cameras hissed and fizzled out at a twitch of Sams finger rendering them useless.

Keeping their steps careful and quiet the only noise was the television being played in the living room. Sam nodded at the staircase and moved to go up them, keeping to the side of them to make sure he didn't make any noise. He could feel Dean's eyes on him for a moment longer before he was sure that Dean went to the living room instead.

He still wasn't sure what to do with the kids, a part of him didn't really want to hurt them. But another part kinda wanted to leave them aware of what had happened and see what they do. Would they go the hunters route and try to avenge their mother? Would they just be traumatized completely and not be able to go on with life? Were they even too young to understand what was going to happen to their small family?

Sam let out a small breath, grumbling to himself as he decided that he was just going to put them under a spell to keep them asleep. They had a soft spot for kids, both of them do. It was their one...well it couldn't be called a weakness really, it couldn't be used against them, but if it didn't mean anything, they would usually spare the kid.

Shaking his head he slid into the kids room, this was apparently the girls room, and looked around for a moment before settling on the lump on the bed. His eyes flicked to black as he quietly moved closer, reaching to gently move the blanket off, hand coming forward to press against her head to keep her asleep.

He blinked when he saw just a pillow under the bed, no kid in sight. He blinked a few times before letting go of the blanket.

She was most likely in the nursery then, with her little brother, unable to keep away. It was the same thing with him and Dean, they've always slept together and he just thought it was because they were entwined in ways that most beings would never understand. But apparently humans, or at least the kids, still had that same desire; to stay close to their younger siblings.

It was kinda warming really and he couldn't keep a smile off of his face as he turned and went towards the nursery, tilting his head downstairs to try to hear if Dean had started anything. Maybe he was waiting for Sam to rejoin him, if only to know that the kids were taken care of.

Coming into the nursery Sam's eyes went to the crib and paused, there was another lump and a few toys in the crib but otherwise…

Sam crossed the room, no longer caring about keeping quiet. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, snarling when he saw that it was just more pillows and no children.

There were no children in the house, they weren't downstairs and they weren't in their rooms, so did that mean that-

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a gun cocking behind him and he narrowed his eyes. Letting go of the blanket he slowly turned around, not caring about his eyes still being black, smirking slightly.

"Hey there Bobby." he said smoothly, turning around completely. "Been a bit."

Dean gave Sam a few minutes to do his work, he worked fast and quick and Dean already knew that Sam was just going to use a spell to keep them asleep, regardless of what they did and said, they didn't touch kids.

Nodding to himself, he had given Sam enough time and he was probably going through the woman's stuff to grab along with them, he slid into the living room, moving towards the couch.

He stopped, however, suddenly feeling the rush of power course over him in an attempt to keep him in place. Looking up, he saw a devil's trap, a fairly detailed and powerful one. Powerful enough for him to notice and need to exhaust some power to break through it.

Weak enough for him to be sure that it wasn't going to trap him. No devil's trap could do that.

A switch flipped in the room, flooding the area in light. His eyes were black as he turned around, snarling slightly.

"Hey there Dean." John said, voice shaking slightly as he walked into the room. "Happy birthday."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**344/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	31. Chapter 31

If Dean was angry when he saw John Winchester standing there, he was downright pissed when he saw Sam come into the room stiffly, followed by Singer holding a rifle aimed right at Sam's back.

Bullets didn't do anything against them, but they still hurt like a bitch and made their blood spill.

And that pissed Dean off to no end, the possibility of his brothers blood being spilled on the ground.

Especially when these people have already hurt him so much in the past.

Singer reached out and pushed Sam completely into the devil's trap, making him stumble slightly. Dean moved quickly to grab at him before he fell, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Sam's eyes met his and wordlessly they decided on something together, Dean barely nodded, tightening his grip on Sam.

Breathing out slowly Sam straightened up, turning so that the both of them could look at the hunters, Ellen came into the room as well, rifle aimed straight at them.

"Gangs all here." Sam said softly, keeping his eyes black, so did Dean. "Where's Jo? Doesn't she want to join?"

"Don't you dare talk about her." Ellen warned him lowly. "You tricked us."

"Wasn't really that hard." Sam with a hum, black eyes going to Bobby. "Especially you, throw in a little sob story about losing a woman important to you and suddenly you're as soft as anything."

Bobby jerked slightly, rifle shaking slightly in his grip. "I let you into my home, I let you into my research." he said lowly. "You used me."

"More like manipulated you, you had nothing that we really wanted." Sam told him, a bored tone to his voice.

"I want to talk to them." Winchester said, turning to look at Bobby and Ellen. "Mind giving us some privacy?"

Neither of them looked pleased but nodded, looking at Sam and Dean warningly; Sam rolled his eyes at that, before leaving the living room, going into the kitchen instead.

"You have nothing to tell us." Sam told him, cutting off whatever John was going to say. "Seriously, we don't care."

John swallowed hard. "I know that Marys dead." he said slowly, causing both Sam and Dean to flinch back slightly. "And I-"

"Who the hell told?" Dean demanded, eyes narrowing. "It wasn't their right to tell you or anyone about her."

"It doesn't matter who told me I had a right to know." John said, stopping when a sharp crack made the house shake.

"You have no right." Sam told him coldly. "You're no one to us, you're no one to her, you're no one in general."

John just stared at him for a long time, few moments. "I didn't...I never even knew that...she was pregnant." he whispered. "Back then...we-"

"I'm guessing this is before you tried to kill her." Dean injected, teeth almost barred. "I might've been a child but I remember that, I remember you trying to grab her and me."

John swallowed heavily. "I didn't know." he managed to get out. "I didn't know that it was...like that. I thought it was two demons possessing you both."

"She proved that it wasn't possession, she proved that it was her and it was me." Dean said darkly. "You didn't give a damn, you and your fucking holy water and your fucking exorcisms. You didn't give one shit. She had to grab me and run, run to make sure you didn't kill us."

Dean took in a great shuddering breath. "And then to make it worse? You sent out word to the hunting community to let them know about her and me. Pregnant, alone with a kid, and being hunted, she had to go back to hell to make sure that we were safe."

"I didn't have any other choice, I had no other option, I didn't know that-" John had started to say only for Sam to interrupt him.

"Again, we don't care." Sam said. "And most of all? You did have a choice, you could've chosen to stay with your family. You didn't. It doesn't matter what you think, it doesn't matter what you wanted. When it was needed the most, you didn't step up. You attacked."

"Now we have business to do and take care of." Sam said, brushing his front off of imaginary dirt. "And we'd really like to get back to it."

They could hear the front door opening and the hushed whispers of the others in the kitchen. Sam and Dean shared another look, feeling a small pit growing in Sams stomach.

Singer came back into the room and, heart stoppingly, he was holding onto one of the jars containing a soul.

"What the hell are you two doing with a trunkful of people's souls?" Singer demanded.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**345/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	32. Chapter 32

Sam heard a thumping in his ears at the sight of the jar in Singers hand, not looking away from it. Dean was less held back, he was snarling at the hunter.

"You have no damn right to be going through our trunk." Sam managed to say, his voice low and dangerous as the house started to shake, raining dust down on them.

"Yeah? Well you have no right to be carrying around jars of souls around." Singer shot back at them. He looked down at the jar with a pained expression. "I'm afraid to touch them."

"How many are there?" John asked him, glancing between Singer and the boys.

"Quite a few." Ellen said, coming into the room then, trailed by Jo who was attempting to glower at them. Sam just raised an eyebrow at her, smirking when she slid back behind her mother.

"Alright, fun time is over, and I still have some birthday hours to actually enjoy." Dean told them. "We're leaving, and we're taking the souls with us."

"You're not going anywhere." John said at the same time that Ellen said, "Where are the bodies that came with these-"

Several things happened at the same time. Sam and Dean looked at one another and a loud, house shaking crack shot through the room destroying the devils traps. Sam moved quickly, grabbing at Singers arm to try to grab at the jar and wrench it free.

Ellen grabbed at him as well, trying to pull him away. He turned momentarily to push her away from him, Dean trying to get to Singer as well.

They weren't sure how it happened or who caused it, or even if by chance it was one of them, he didn't think so.

But the sound of a glass jar hitting and breaking on the ground was clear as anything and it immediately silenced everyone.

Whirling around the brothers stared in horror as the soul raised itself from the glass and blood remains. There wasn't even time to grab the jar they were originally going to use, the reaper appeared almost instantaneous, quickly taking the soul and disappearing.

No one said anything for a few moments.

"You mother fuckers." Dean whispered before both of them were on the move once more.

Dean was reaching for Jo, he had a bit of a taste for those with egos too big for themselves, but Sam mentally jerked Dean back instead, wanting to grab someone else instead.

Not Winchester. Not yet. Too soon and they had too many other things to do to really appreciate it.

Winchester would come later. He knew exactly who he wanted to take.

Gritting his teeth, he hated doing this, he reached between the wrinkles of the world and stepped through it, effectively teleporting through space and time to appear in front of Ellen, much to her surprise. Before she could move he grabbed her by the throat and yanked her with him, teleporting once more to a different location.

Moving fast once his feet hit the ground, Sam threw her against the wall of the warehouse, chains immediately wrapping around her to pin her in place as he fell to his knees, throwing up everything that was in his stomach.

He hated teleporting, he wasn't sure if it was his human half or just the whole process that was his semi-human body being pushed through things a body had no business being pushed through, but this was always the end result of teleporting.

Dean was going to have the worst of it, he had to bring the car too. The whole act was draining, especially to them, and was why they preferred simply driving around to get to the places they needed to be.

But they always kept this a secret little thing up their sleeves for when it was absolutely needed.

Spitting out the bile gathering in his throat Sam unsteadily stood back up, coughing and gagging slightly at the taste in his mouth. He could hear what could almost be called a crash outside and then the sound of someone else throwing up, Dean was more affected than he was.

Wiping the back of his mouth Sam left the warehouse, ignoring Ellen's shouts and threats at him. He reached his brother, on his knees in the dead grass throwing up, and reached out to place his hand on Dean's shoulder. His brother glared at him with black eyes and then spat into the dirt.

"Fucking hate doing that, fucking birthday this is." Dean grumbled as they went to the trunk to get more things. They had to leave some of their weapons and artifacts in Lawrence but they had another pair of everything they needed.

"Stop complaining, I still got one more present for you that's not this." Sam told him, using his shoulder to shove at him. "Now c'mon, I want to be done with this and have some real fun later."

He didn't grab an empty jar, he took a jar that already had a soul, a specific soul, and handed everything else over to Dean who took it with a semi eager grin. "Romantic Sammy." he said, nodding towards the jar.

Sam winked at him. "Always am." he said as they want back to the warehouse. Ellen started to shout at them once more but Sam, he's had a headache from her for a while now, froze her vocal cords.

"I'm going to get straight to the point." Sam said, setting the jar to the side and picking up a spray can from the bag. He started to paint the runes and sigils that were necessary for this. "You guys cost us a soul, so we're going to take a soul. What we do with these souls are none of your damn business, you don't have the right to know what we're going to be doing."

Sam shook the can and continued to spray, from the corner of his eye he could see Dean getting their blades ready. "Now it might be a surprise but I'm kinda soft. A romantic at heart. I can understand how certain things make you blind and everything else, blah, blah blah."

He shook his head and picked up the jar, staring into the blood and soul that was contained. "You see, Dean and I. We're brothers. We're lovers. We're two parts of a single whole that no one else can understand, no one else can even come close to what we have. But again, I'm a romantic."

He looked at Ellen over his shoulder, smiling. "You've been wanting to know what happened to your husband for a while, so I'm going to tell you." he turned around to face her completely, holding the jar out. "Here's your husband."

Ellen jerked at that, eyes pinned on the jar, tears in her eyes. If she was trying to say something, or even scream, nothing came out.

"And because of that love of romance that I have, we're going to do you a big favor." Sam said, coming forward, closer to her. Her eyes didn't move away from the jar. "You two are going to share this jar until the time comes that we use the souls. We're just that nice."

"Well isn't that how it goes Sammy?" Dean breathed out, coming to him and leaning in close, their breaths mingling together. "In sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do we part?"

"That's exactly how it goes." Sam hummed, leaning on the rest of the way to brush their lips together. "Till death do we part."

Dean grinned into the kiss, pressing one more to Sams lips, before he pulled away, going towards Ellen. He twirled the knife in his hand as Sam leaned back to watch, unfreezing Ellen's vocal cords so that he could listen.

"Happy birthday big brother." Sam said as the screams started.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**348/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	33. Chapter 33

Sam hummed slightly as he tilted his head back, letting the hot spray wash over him as he rolled his shoulders back a few times, making them crack.

They had taken their time with Ellen, longer than the others. Broader yet not as deep strokes, to cause the most pain but not let her bleed out any time soon. Any time she fainted from the pain it would just take a mental nudge from Dean to wake her up again.

He had to give her credit though, she never once begged for her life or for them to stop. She had that much composure and strength enough, in fact she spat at them, literally, when Dean asked her about it.

But eventually, even Dean got tired and being on earth limited what they could do. Back in Hell they could manipulate the realm enough to their liking to bring untold types of tortures to the souls on the rack. But no matter, this was earth and the rules were different.

And Sam kept his word, he used the jar that held Bill Harvelles soul, filled it with Ellens blood as well, and carefully added her soul into it. He watched the two curl around one another, as close as two soulmates could be, almost merging into one simple soul if not for the two different types of blood keeping them grounded and apart enough.

So close together and yet so far apart.

They didn't burn the body like they did the others, it didn't matter at this point. A group of hunters already knew it was them and most likely their information would be set out.

Let the hunters come with their noses in the air and a superiority complex, it made it easier to collect the souls when it came to them.

They did clean up the runes and symbols, no need for anyone to do any digging and realize what they were planning to do. And with Singers library he was sure that the old man would eventually figure it out.

He was torn between going back and burning the entire house and everything in it to the ground and just going in to steal all the books and things for themselves. Dean kept promising him a library of their own filled with books and documentaries that he kept failing at delivering so maybe it was up to him to start it.

But then the question came of where to keep it, they couldn't keep it in hell, so maybe it was a good thing that Dean wasn't giving him it just yet.

When the motel water started to turn cold Sam made a face and turned the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry his hair. Not bothering to put anything on or cover himself with the towel he came back into the main room, shuddering in relief at the hot air that hit him.

"Figured out a way to get the radiator working." Dean told him from the bed, eyes pinned on the television. Sam glanced at it, rolling his eyes when he saw the Spanish telenovela that Dean had gotten slightly obsessed with, and went to lay down next to his brother on the bed. Dean automatically wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close as he watched.

"Winchester knew about mom." Sam said, unable to keep watching the heavily makeuped woman sobbing over someone that may or may not be dead. "How do you think he found out?"

"Could only be another demon, they're the only ones that know and care enough." Dean said, not looking away. He made a sympathetic face. "Ricardo, no."

"Lots of demons knew about mom. Less that are willing to talk to hunters about it." Sam said before he rolled his eyes once more. "Of course, it has to be Crowley."

"Crowley loves us, he'd never tell hunters anything." Dean said, smirking despite what he had just said. "Or he'd love to screw us over more, one or the other."

"I'm pretty sure the only person that Crowley loves is Crowley." Sam said. "So for whatever reason he told the hunters about mom and about us, we have no idea what he said about us either."

"Well one way to find out, summon the demon and get the information from him." Dean said, still not looking away from the sitcom. Sam debated to turn it off but decided not to, it was still before midnight meaning it was still technically Deans birthday. "Right after this show."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Are we going to try to kill him?" he asked.

"I don't think so, he has a lot of uses and it's good to have the king of the crossroads on our favor." Dean said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Sam said innocently. "I mean Crowley has his uses and everything, like you said. But if we do end up killing him...it would mean orphaning Juliet. And she's too good to be left alone or given to any other demon."

"We are not adopting a hellhound Sam!"

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**352/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	34. Chapter 34

Sam carefully cleaned under his nails with the tip of the knife, taking care not to push it in too deep. Glancing up he watched Dean for a moment as he prepared the summoning circle, trying to figure out a way to paint the devil's trap without trapping himself in it.

"It doesn't work on us." Sam reminded him, going to his next nail.

"Yeah but getting caught in the trap gives us headaches regardless." Dean said back. "So I'm trying to avoid that."

Sam hummed at that, finishing cleaning his nails and sliding the knife back into his pocket. "Good plan, I had a migraine the entire time I was at Singers."

"Eating and drinking holy water, devil traps everywhere. It's like a specialized version of torture." Dean teased him, tossing the spray can at him which he caught easily. "Alright, ready?"

Sam held up the bowl of blood and handed it to Dean, watching him place it on the ground and use a stick to slide into the devil's trap. "Coward." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I've been dealing with that for weeks and you can't take a minute."

"I value my health and mental health." Dean told him, lighting a match and throwing it into the bowl. The both of them watched the fire rise high, the smell of smoke and sulfur filling the room before the fire went out, and a demon stood in the trap instead.

Crowley slowly turned around, eyeing the trap, before he looked up raising an eyebrow at the sight of them. He sighed and brought his fingers up, whistling sharply. The doors of the warehouse were slammed open and the sound of heavy paws hitting the ground came towards them.

Sam turned around, arms wide open. "Juliet!" he said in delight as the hellhound half leaped at him, remembering just how much bigger she was compared to him. He grinned as she licked at his face and his hands moved to scratch along her neck, just like she liked it. "Who's a good girl, you're a good girl." he cooed, moving with her to the ground to rub at her stomach as well as she rolled onto her back.

He heard Dean groan but didn't say anything, just focusing on the hellhound for the time being. "Oh good girl, you harvesting a lot of souls?" he said, hands moving over her.

"For fucks sake." he could hear Dean breathe out before he shook his head and focused on Crowley. "Haven't seen you in a while there Fergus, how's things on the crossroads?"

"Good, a rise in people making deals and blah, blah, blah. Small talk, small talk, small talk. Gossip, gossip, gossip." Crowley said, rolling his eyes. "And now we're caught up, what do you boys want? Besides making my hound resort to being a puppy."

"You told Winchester and Singer about us and about mom." Dean said, cutting to the chase. "Why?"

"I have a bit of a relationship with Bobby Singer. I help him, he helps me, I'll eventually make a deal for his soul, business as usual." Crowley said. "Part in that means giving information at times. And besides, quite a few demons know the story of the Campbells."

"You didn't just tell random hunters, you told two of the hunters that had no damn right to know and have nothing to do with." Dean said, fingers flexing slightly. "So you just did it because you want dibs on Singers soul."

"Eventually he'll get desperate enough to sell and I'm the prime bidder for it." Crowley said. "Other than that, occasionally, he'll have an artifact that I want or vice versa or whatever. It's in my best interest for the time being to work with him."

Dean nodded, looking thoughtful. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them about your mother." Crowley said honestly. "I told them about her deal years ago and I told them about her coming and going to hell. I told them a bit about you two and how..." he eyed Sam who was curled around and cuddling with Juliet now. "How powerful you two can be."

Dean worked his jaw from side to side, taking a deep breath. "We're pissed off at you right now." he said, raising his voice over Sams cooing sounds. "Seriously."

Crowley looked at Sam and Juliet before back at Dean. "Clearly." he said. He sighed then. "Alright, I'm fond of you two, really I am." he said. "And all those souls and the little whispers going around, I do want to see if you'll succeed. How about we go like this, in exchange for having talked to the hunters, I'll give you two a boon of your choice."

"Souls." Sam said, looking up from Juliet. He glanced at Dean who nodded. "We want more souls."

"We know you have extra souls, the souls of people who got in the way of collecting on deals." Dean said. "We want them, all of them."

"Rather large boon you two are requesting." Crowley said, eyes going between the two of them.

"Rather large information you gave the hunters." Dean said, mimicking his accent. "We want them."

Crowley was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Fine." he allowed. "You trust me enough to let me go and I'll bring them over?"

"We'll give you a chance, uncle Crowley." Dean said with a smirk. "You got half an hour," he looked towards his brother and the hound. "And leave Juliet, let Sam get it all out of his system."

"Fine." Crowley agreed, nodding. He waited for Dean to break the devil's trap, smudging the lines with his stick, and stepped out. The moment he was out, he disappeared.

"Well that's one way to get a lot more souls at once." Sam mused, just petting at Juliet's flank now. "Think it'll be enough?"

"Maybe." Dean said, going to sit next to Sam and reaching out to pet Juliet as well, he had a soft spot for the girl. "If not, we'll keep going."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**355/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	35. Chapter 35

It was exactly thirty minutes later, down to the second, that Crowley reappeared in the warehouse, holding onto a rather large suitcase. He looked a bit pained but handed it over to Dean who opened it, the lights from the souls illuminated his face and he smiled, mentally counting them.

"Not bad, seventy four souls." Dean said in appreciation, nodding as he closed the suitcase again. "Oh don't make that face, I'm sure you'll grow the collection again soon."

"It took me years to get that much." Crowley complained. "And despite the rise in deals that doesn't mean a rise in people getting in the way."

"Should've thought of that before you snitched to the hunters." Dean said simply, shrugging. "Pleasure doing business with you uncle Crowley, like always."

"Oh stop with the formalities, you're making my heart a flutter." Crowley said rolling his eyes. "And a bit of advice, at least from hell. The Princes are on the move."

That got both of their attention, even when Sam had to bring his head up from Juliet's flank. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the other three are coming more regularly to hell now." Crowley told them. "Sam just missed Ramiel's return. He spent the time with Azazel and then disappeared again."

The brothers shared a look. "And the other two?"

"The same, most wouldn't notice it but...it's been happening more and more over the past few months." Crowley said. "Even Asmodeus has been taken to walking along the racks, taking a peek at the newly formed demons. Something is happening, and I'm not sure if it's a good something or not."

"If something is happening, then grandfather might call on us." Sam said slowly, looking at Dean. It had happened only twice before, but whenever all the Princes would meet they'd bring their 'blood' with them to compare.

The last time had been when Sam and Dean were young, about six and ten, and Mary had been there as well. It was a tense, stressful situation where they had no power and no control over what will happen.

More often than not one of the Princes would tell their brood to attack another Princes, just to see who was stronger. Thankfully none of Azazels were asked, even if they were Meg had been front and center to try to either prove herself or protect them.

It was never a good thing when the Princes called on the demons, family or not.

"Just a bit of a warning." Crowley said. "And to be prepared should a certain person do a summoning."

Swallowing hard Dean nodded his thanks, tightening his grip on the suitcase. "Got it." he said stiffly, moving his jaw from side to side. "Thank."

Crowley nodded as well and then gave a short whistle, Juliet groaned and whined but obediently got to her feet. She licked at Sams cheek and then quickly moved to Dean, doing the same to him, before she came back to Crowley's side. Sam stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Take care girl." he said softly, his voice fond as the demon and hellhound disappeared.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, taking a deep breath. "Wonder what's got the Princes worked up for this." Sam murmured.

"Don't know, nothing good." Dean said, shaking his head. He looked down at the suitcase in hand. "For now, let's just...keep going and keep collecting, no such thing as too much."

Sam nodded. "I'll get the other spell ready." he said. "At least to have it handy at a moments notice."

"Good idea." Dean agreed, taking a deep breath. He shifted the suitcase to one hand and reached out to take Sam's hand in his, holding onto it tightly. The both of them left the warehouse, going back to the impala. "Lets just find another town and get to..." he trailed off and Sam looked towards the impala, feeling his stomach sink.

On top of the car was a simple scroll with red string around the middle, innocent enough, yet the seal binding it together was what made them stop and freeze.

It was Azazel's symbol and the fact that he was using this instead of, say, the radio meant that this was official Hell business.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**358/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	36. Chapter 36

Despite the urgency of the scroll and what it meant, neither one of them were too eager to open it and see what their grandfather wanted. They went to a diner to catch a late dinner and didn't say anything, just staring at the scroll that laid almost innocently on the tabletop.

Both of them knew that there was nothing innocent about it. And the longer they put off opening it meant the longer that they didn't give an answer to whatever was written.

Azazel was a patient demon but when it came to his family, and more importantly his family answering him when needed, he wasn't exactly the most lenient.

Finally, breathing out deeply, Dean was the one that reached out and broke the seal and string, slowly uncoiling it and opening it, making a face.

"It's not parchment." Dean murmured and Sam made a similar face at that. Not parchment meant that it was human skin, properly thinned and cultivated to make it look like paper. Which also meant that it wasn't ink that was used to write the words out.

Dean slowly read it over, not saying anything, jaw moving from side to side. He rubbed his eyes when he was done and slid the scroll to Sam, burying his face in his hands.

Sam gingerly took it and read it, feeling his stomach dropping. While it was Azazel's seal and words, it wasn't just their grandfather summoning them but the other Princes as well.

And if there were demons that they feared that they couldn't overpower, it was the Princes.

"They want a meeting with us, right in the Pit of Hell." Sam read from the summoning. "Due to the time differences between the realms and us getting it, they want us down there," he glanced at his phone to see the time. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"With all the souls that we've collected thus far." Dean intoned, reading the rest of the summoning. He curled his hand around the knife he had been using to eat and dimly Sam could hear the metal bending. "Why the hell would they give a damn about us collecting souls?"

"Asmoedeus was looking at the humans on the rack and the newly turned demons." Sam reminded him of what Crowley had said. "So maybe it has something to do with that."

"We're not building an army." Dean said, a bit disgusted. "We don't even know what to do with an army of hellhounds let alone demons."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Dean." he said simply. "That's the only thing I can think of. Not like there's any rules against this."

"If there is I'm sure we're immune to the rules." Dean muttered, picking apart his burger almost viciously. "Think grandfather is going to side with us?"

"Depending on why we're being summoned." Sam said, reaching for his pocket knife and sliding the blade out. He made a quick cut on his thumb and pressed it against the note, a rune appearing under the blood. He handed his knife to Dean, licking at the pad of his thumb to clean the blood off of it.

Dean quickly did the same, cutting his finger and pressing it right next to Sams bloodstain, a similar rune appearing before the scroll disappeared from their hands.

Received and answered, not like they had any other choice really. It was all a power play to show just how helpless they really were, giving them a shadow of a choice.

"Should we at least try to keep some of the souls hidden?" Sam asked, rubbing his fingers against each other and grabbing a napkin, dipping it into their water to clean off his hands.

"I don't think there's a point to that, they know about the souls so we might as well be clear and clean with them." Dean said, rubbing the side of his face and doing the same with a napkin and water. "I just don't like not knowing what the hell we're going into."

"Me too." Sam said softly, drying his hands on the side of his pants. He pushed his plate away, whatever appetite he had was now lost. "We don't even know how to prepare for it, what to bring."

"Not like we have a weapon that could actually do anything to a Prince." Dean said, running his fingers through his hair. "Only thing I can think of is Samuel Colt's gun but we have no idea where that is. And we don't have the time to try to find it."

Sam breathed out slowly, looking up at his brother and feeling a sharp bit of fear going through him. He reached out across the table for Dean's hand, taking it and holding onto it tightly.

He felt like he had years ago, back when they had come to earth for the first time. Scared out of his mind, terrified about what was to come, not knowing what was going to come next, and the simple paralyzing fear of the unknown.

So he gripped onto Deans hand tightly, just watching his brother who stared back at him, the same emotion clear on his face. Their hands were shaking slightly but both of them held onto one another.

"No matter what happens, we got each other, and no one, not even the Princes are going to get between us." Dean murmured, entwining their fingers together.

Sam nodded, tightening his grip. "I love you Dean." he said softly.

A corner of Deans lips curled upwards. "Love you too Sammy."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**362/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	37. Chapter 37

Neither of them really spoke as they got everything ready to go back to hell. They weren't sure how long they'd be down there, or what was going to happen, so they were ready to tie things up before they went.

Mostly they were worried about the impala and where to keep her that she would be safe. In the end they stashed her in an abandoned warehouse and put every spell they knew to keep her hidden and safe.

They lingered for as long as they could, sitting inside of the impala holding hands. They didn't even have the radio on, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, as the clock ticked on despite how much they wanted it to stop, they climbed out of the car and went to the trunk. Opening it Dean took out the suitcase of souls that Crowley had given them while Sam carefully took each jar of soul and put them in a box to carry.

He lifted and stared at the jar holding the souls of Bill and Ellen Harvelle, shaking it roughly a few times to make the blood and souls bounce around, smiling as the souls twirled in what seemed anger.

Still smiling he placed the jar with the others and closed the trunk, stepping back to just...look at the car. The gleaming black paint in the light, the memories that it held of him and Dean.

They left everything else in the trunk as well, all their other belongings and the few pictures of Mary they had. It was wrenching to think of never returning and Sam rubbed at his chest, feeling it tighten at the thought.

He heard Dean take a deep breath and looked at his brother, meeting his eyes and seeing the same unsettling feeling that he was experiencing.

"Together no matter what." Sam said softly, smiling when Dean smiled back at him, that knot loosening slightly.

"No matter what." Dean repeated, nodding. He held his hand out and Sam took it tightly, gripping the box as well. They savored the earth, the air, the last moment of freedom for a single second longer before Dean whispered the words necessary to open the gate of hell under their feet.

Not enough for another demon to come through but enough for them to be pulled back and taken home.

Breathing in deeply, despite the circumstances, Sam couldn't help but relax as the scent of sulfur surrounded them and filled his lungs. He took in another deep breath, letting out a pleased sigh. Looking at his brother he smiled when he saw Dean doing the same thing.

They'd never admit to it but Hell was their home, it's where they grew up and lived for countless years, and quite frankly, it's where they felt the safest. They could feel the very being of Hell, the very consciousness of the realm shifting under their feet and curling around them protectively.

Even with the meeting they were going, they knew that Hell was on their side and if nothing else, that was a little bit of confidence that they needed.

Sam shifted his grip on the box and squeezed Dean's hand, aware of the lower class demons that were staring at them as they walked towards the Pit. They could hear whispers following them and glances at the souls they carried.

Much to their surprise Meg was standing at the entrance to the Pit, smiling when she saw them.

"Father told me about summoning you two." she told them at their curious looks. Even more surprising, she came forward and hugged them, one at a time. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sam said softly as they kept walking, feeling the rush of ice curl over their skin as they entered the Pit. The more they walked into it, the colder the temperature became, dropping a degree with each step. The both of them ignored it and kept walking until they reached the middle, right where the four Princes were. All four of them were watching them, no longer hiding their yellow eyes.

"Right on time boys." their grandfather Azazel said with a smile. "Knew I could count on you."

"Grandfather." Dean greeted him, both he and Sam bowed their heads in respect. It was an old and outdated tradition but something the Princes enjoyed seeing.

"Not gonna lie, I was hoping that they'd run. Give us an excuse to really drag them back." Dagon said, her eyes glittering in the low light.

"They're good boys, they know better." Azazel said, smiling.

"How about we get to this, the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we go our own ways." Ramiel said, clapping his hands. "The souls boys."

Sam brought the box forward and started to take the jars out, placing them carefully on the ground as Dean just set the suitcase down, opening it. Whatever spell Crowley had used to keep them in there worked, preventing them from escaping.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Azazel said, eyes going over the souls. "You got a lot more than I thought you would. Crowley gives you the case?"

Sam nodded. "He owed us so we called a debt in." he said. "He gave us the suitcase in offering."

Dagon picked up the jar containing the Harvelle's souls, staring into it. "Soulmates." she said with a snort, letting it fall back to the ground. Sam and Dean flinched but breathed out a relief when the jar didn't break.

"The point of the matter is this, you two are collected a rather big grouping of souls." Asmodeus said, shining his nails on the front of his white suit. "Now there'd be two reasons for such a thing. Maybe three, but I'm willing to bet it's not the third. The first is, you're building an army. The second is, you're preparing for a very large kind of spellwork."

"What's the third option?" Sam couldn't help but ask, a bit confused as he tried to figure it out.

"You're bored and know that souls can be used as currency." Ramiel said. "And I've been there but never actually went around to collect the souls. Now, which one is it?"

"The second one." Dean said, taking Sams hand in his once more, entwining their fingers together. "Spellwork."

"Must be a pretty big spell if you need all these souls." Asmodeus said, nodding at the collection. "And quite frankly, I think it's a bit obvious what spell you're trying to do. And let me say, I'd stop right now."

"We have to at least try." Sam told him, not looking up. Neither of them were 'allowed' to look the Princes in the eye, still with the old fashioned respect criteria. "We can't not try."

"It's not even about the spell, we don't care about it. We don't even care about the killings and the souls." Azazel told them. "It's more about whether or not you succeed, more importantly, what will happen if you do."

"We don't understand."

"It's quite simple boys." Ramiel said, rolling his shoulders back a few times. "You two are planning to break into the Empty to bring back the soul of Mary Campbell." he grinned at them, eyes shining. "And if that works, it means you found the keys to one and true immortality."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**364/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	38. Chapter 38

The end result was the both of them, surprisingly, leaving the Pit with all the souls they had collected and under strict guidelines to follow.

They didn't speak until they left the Pit and even then it was only to force a rip between the realms so that they could go back to Earth.

"_So here's what we're going to do boys, you're going to be allowed to keep doing what you're doing. Keep collecting those souls, boost up the numbers. I'd recommend you start hitting bigger populations and grabbing a few people at a time."_

The both of them breathed out a sigh of relief at the impala, leaning against her for support. The both of them wearily looked at one another, not sure what to even start with.

"_But you'll be reporting back to us on every single soul you get, keep us updated on the numbers."_

"That...could've gone a lot worse than it did." Sam said softly, finally breaking the silence. Together they carefully started to put the soul back into the trunk.

"_You can just text Meg boys, I don't actually want to be bothered by the incessant calls and such. She'll keep me updated."_

"A lot worse." Dean agreed, leaning his head against the top of the trunk door. "But I'm not feeling that much better about what happened instead."

"_You take your time boys, you know we're patient enough to wait. And this? This is going to be worth the wait, no matter what happens."_

Taking a deep breath Sam took out the old book that was buried under everything else, carefully opening it to the page where they had pressed a picture of the three of them between. He carefully picked it up, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of moms smile, and then looked down at the spell.

If you could call it that.

It was less of a spell and more like a...claiming, a conjuring of sorts. It was pure and dumb luck that they had come across it.

Demons don't tend to die or get killed but when they do, they're not sent back to Hell but to another realm, the Empty. It was a realm that no one had power over and therefore no one could go into it to take a soul back.

But maybe, just maybe, a soul could be called forward from it. Especially when it's done by the same blood.

The ingredients were simple enough, blood and souls. It was harder to collect the souls more than anything else but those were in abundance.

Souls were power, perfect, unadulterated, uncontrollable power. A conductor and a nuclear bomb all in one.

The perfect ingredient needed to break open into a realm just as powerful as the Empty.

"_And when you boys are ready to do your little summoning and try to bring back mommy. You call us first, because we want to be there."_

The souls were also an offering, there was an entity in the Empty that ruled it and the whole thing of an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

Soul for a soul.

They'd be getting more than one soul in exchange for the one that they wanted.

So in the meantime, they were going to keep collecting souls and they were going to keep building their reserves. There was no number written for the summoning so they had to guess at the number and keep collecting.

And hope that they got the right amount.

"_Because we want to see if it works. The one place we have no power over is the Empty and therefore, if you two manage to do this, do the impossible. We want to see it."_

"So now, guess we go back to doing what we've been doing." Dean said softly, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, guess so." Sam said, straightening up and carefully putting the picture back into the book and into the trunk, his hand going up to the top of the door.

"We got work to do."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**1/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**Here we go. Another 366.**


	39. Chapter 39

The Princes were right, they needed to target bigger areas and gather more than a few souls at a time. There weren't that many places that they could target that didn't house kids, they debated hitting a few motels or corporate buildings but they saw kids being in both of those places so they didn't even debate it.

So they went to places where there were only adults and quite a few of them, jails and prisons. They blocked the doors so that no one would be able to escape and went to work, easily collecting the souls of the prisoners and the police officers. It was a small town prison, less than fifteen people total but it was more than they'd usually get.

"We're going to need to get more space soon." Sam said, placing the last jar in the trunk and looking at the number. "Unless we can find a way to add to the suitcase Crowley gave us."

"Or we might be hitting out quota soon." Dean said, wringing his hands together, spreading the blood around on his skin. "We might be able to do the spell soon."

"I think we should collect more before we think about doing the spell." Sam said, taking the jar with Harvelles soul and shaking it, he liked seeing how the souls reacted to it and when he was stressed out he liked to take it out and just shake it, watch the blood curling around the jar and the souls be jostled around.

Snorting he placed the jar back in the trunk and turned to look at his brother. "I still don't like the Princes knowing and being involved like this."

"Me either but we don't have a choice anymore." Dean said, reaching out to take Sam's hand in his. "Let's just focus on what we have to do and that's it."

"They're not letting us do this out of the goodness of their nonexistent hearts, and I don't care what they say about it being the 'key to immortality'." Sam repeated, rolling his eyes and entwining their fingers together. "They want something else, I just can't figure out what."

"Well whatever it is, we got their permission and we got their say so. It's better than having the souls taken from us and being put on the racks officially." Dean said, rubbing his thumb against Smas palm. "Sammy we're going to do this, we're going to get mom back."

"I know, I know we are." Sam said, swallowing hard. He looked at Dean and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. "It's just...Dean there's way too many bad possible outcomes here." he buried his face in Dean's shoulder, gripping him tightly as Dean did the same, holding him close. "What if the spell backfires on us and it kills us?"

"Then we die together and end up in the Empty with mom and the three of us are together for the rest of eternity." Dean said, rubbing Sam's back. "Either way, the Campbells are back together again."

Sam managed a small laugh at that, one that only Dean was always able to bring out of him. "I'm serious."

"So am I but dead or alive we're going to be together." Dean told him, nodding importantly. "We're not going to Hell when we die and we sure as to Satan not going to heaven. We're going to the Empty when that time comes and moms there already so we'll be together."

Sam snorted and shoved at Deans chest, laughing out slightly when Dean just tightened his grip around him, holding him closer. "Dean c'mon."

"Oh Sammy you think I wasn't being serious about the whole, till death do we part? Rip the universe into pieces should something happen? Not even the angels descending from their clouds and carrying douchebag harps to stop us?" Dean asked, not letting go of Sam, just turning them around in what could almost be called a dance. "We're stuck together Sammy, not even the Empty can take us apart from one another."

"You act like I'm running away or denying it." Sam told him, letting Dean move him around as he wanted. "Dean that's all I want right next to mom being alive again. Or dead with us. One or the other."

Dean nodded, stopping the dance and just holding Sam close to him, letting Sam nuzzle in close to him, he had to bend a bit to do it but it was worth it.

"All I know is, we keep doing this, we keep getting the souls and we keep moving, we keep doing what we're doing." Dean said, his voice rumbling through Sam's body. "And if someone wants to stop us? Winchester or Singer or even the Princes? Let them try baby boy, we'll kill them all." he glanced down at Sma. "You with me?"

Sam smiled, straightening up to kiss him properly. "Always." he breathed out.

"Then buckle up kiddo." Dean said, kissing Sams forehead. "Because we need more souls and things are going to get bloody fast."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**4/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	40. Chapter 40

Why were the boys collecting so many souls?

John stared at the marked map as if it had any kind of answers that would reveal themselves to him if he just looked long enough.

The boys had increased in collecting souls, that much was certain. They weren't even trying to be subtle about it anymore either, small buildings and areas being burned down and bodies found ripped open.

The police would never know it but their souls were gone too. Collected into a jar for his sons to have and...do what with?

That was the whole big question that he had no idea where to begin to answer. What were the boys planning to use the souls for?

Bobby came into the room, rubbing at the back of his neck looking lost and drained. John glanced at him, feeling his stomach drop at the look on his face.

"How's Jo?" he asked lowly, barely remembering. He had been so caught up with the whole thing with his sons that he hadn't had a chance to really talk to the kid.

If she even wanted to talk to him, he had a feeling that she didn't want to have anything to do with him because of Sam and Dean.

"Not good." Bobby answered, shaking his head. "Had to give her something to calm her down, she's been...not good." he finished lamely.

She had been inconsolable when the boys had taken Ellen. She had downright broke down when Ellen did not return, didn't return her phone calls, and worse…

When the police found her body.

Unlike the others, the boys didn't burn her to ashes. Didn't try to hide what they had done. Didn't even bother to hide anything.

The evidence was all there, they had tortured her for hours before dealing with the final blow. The cuts and the depths and the blood, oh the blood.

Bobby had pulled every string he had and used his best fake identifications to try to claim the body before Jo could see it. Officer Mills, who already hates and suspects him to some sort of degree, barely bought the excuse of being her cousin but definitely bought the whole 'claiming her so that her daughter wouldn't'.

The problem was that there was no hiding what had happened to her. There was no disguising the wounds and cuts, all he could do was clean the blood off of her and use bandages senselessly to at least try to cover them so that Jo didn't see. It looked more like a monster, like the demons that the boys were made of, would do before any other being.

Not that it meant anything, Jo had collapsed the moment she saw her mother's body, sobbing and screaming, clinging to her, begging and pleading escaping her lips.

They barely managed to pry her away so that they could wrap Ellen up and burn her properly, give her a hunter burial. Something they weren't able to give to Bill.

But the worst part was knowing that it had been Sam and Dean, and most likely it had been them for Bill too.

Which meant that Bill and Ellens souls weren't at peace, that they were jarred up and contained with all the others.

To be used for only the boys knew why.

"At this point all we can do is find those two and get their souls back, make sure they're really at peace." Bobby said. "John, you know that Jo's not going to just...be able to let them go."

"And I can't let her hurt them." John said, turning back to the map. "Despite everything...they're my sons."

"They're pretty adamant that they're not." Bobby said, his voice firming over. "And John, you don't have that claim, they don't want you to have that claim. And quite frankly, you shouldn't want that claim either."

John didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the map.

"John snap out of it." Bobby said, smacking his arm. "They ain't human, they don't give a damn. And honestly? They need to be put down."

John closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "I know," he whispered. "But...they're my sons. I can't just...not again."

"You had no problem doing it before, years ago." Bobby half snapped at him. "So get your head back on your shoulders. They've killed people, they've killed multiple people. They killed two of our friends. Their daughter is drugged upstairs so that she could sleep."

"You need to figure out which side you're on Winchester." Bobby told him. "And you need to figure out fast."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**14/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	41. Chapter 41

"I'm telling you Sammy if we fill a tub with this, hook it up with some kind of plumbing system, we can easily take a shower in this." Dean told him. "Especially considering how much we spill."

Sam, for his part, was going to say something but stopped, actually debating it. "Dean blood will get everywhere, even in places we don't want it to." he said.

"Yeah but think about it." Dean said, coming out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel. "You and me, in a bathtub curled together, you riding me, blood covering us completely."

He had to admit it, Dean was painting a pretty picture and there were parts of him that really liked that idea.

"And when we get UTI's from the blood coagulating where it shouldn't?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at him and putting the knife he had been sharpening down.

"Sammy we're part demons, we don't get sick from things like that." Dean said, waving his hand aimlessly. "We're already killing people, might as well take all their blood and not just for the soul."

"I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea." Sam said, turning back to his knife. "And besides, you have no idea how much blood we'd actually need."

"I'm sure we can figure it out, just need to make a plan for the actual bath and to keep it pumping, kill enough people to have a steady enough supply of blood, for at least an hour." Dean mused, laying down on the bed. "Sammy get over here."

Rolling his eyes Sam put down his tools and went to bed, slowly moving to lay down next to his brother and curl up against his side.

He didn't like this, yes he did like cuddling, but he didn't like it like this. Both of them felt it, felt the pressure from the Princes, felt the tension that they couldn't name building. They can't stop it, they can't do a single thing other than continuing because that's what the Princes wanted.

They were scared and neither of them were going to admit it. Voicing it made it too real, made it too much out of their control.

The Princes were not kind. The Princes were not favorable. The only one they could count on was Azazel because he was their grandfather and even him they couldn't count on.

There was an ulterior motive to this, there was something that the Princes were hiding. Something else that they wanted from them that they just didn't understand yet and that was the terrifying part, they were dependent on the Princes generosity that didn't exist, and when it came time to pay, they had no idea what the price was.

And it was killing them. The waiting, the not knowing, the whole thing.

It used to be just them, just the two of them working to a common goal, to get their mom back, and now...now it had become a whole giant mess.

So they did this, even more than they had before. They cuddled and they curled around one another and just held onto one another in desperation. It wasn't even about sex, it was just about the grounding sensation that was the other, knowing that the other was there.

Because that's all they needed. They just needed each other and their mom and that's it.

They could figure out everything else later, including the Princes. They could handle anything that they threw at them.

"We've got over a hundred souls now." Dean murmured. "And I'm sure we got the hunters attentions too."

Sam nodded, pressing closer to him. "You think it's time?" he asked softly. "Time to actually...do it?"

"I think so." Dean said, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's head. "Or at least we'll do one more run, one last time to gather the souls, and then...we contact the Princes and let them know it's time."

Sam took a deep breath, looking up at Dean. He felt the pit in his stomach growing, the very thought that if it worked or worse if it didn't work, made him almost want to throw up.

It was a very human feeling and he hated it.

"If you think one more run and then doing it, then let's do it." Sam agreed. "I'm with you all the way Dean."

"Me too." Dean said, reaching down to cup Sams cheek. "So one more time, contact, use the spell to get the body, and then...we try to summon moms soul back from the Empty." Sam felt him swallow hard. "Or we die trying."

"If it comes to it we might even be able to take the Princes down with us." Sam pointed out. "So we won't die alone."

"Good point, good point." Dean nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "So basically...we might win either way."

Sam laughed softly, moving up the rest of the way so that he can brush his lips against Deans. "Alright, pick the place and we'll do the rest."

"I'm feeling nostalgic again little brother." Dean said, bringing Sam up for a proper kiss. "Let's end this where it started, and make up for a failed birthday. Let's go back to Lawrence and do everything there."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**16/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	42. Chapter 42

Two hundred and twenty two.

That was the final count of souls that they had gotten. Two hundred and twenty two. As requested they had texted each collection to Meg who in turn let Azazel know.

They also texted her that they were planning on performing the spell tomorrow. Right in the Stull cemetery of Lawrence, Kansas.

In reality they could do it tonight easily, they just didn't want to yet. They wanted to have the illusion of time. The illusion that it's their choice of time and place and everything in between.

After they collected the last of the souls they went out to eat, going to a simple restaurant instead of a diner. It was a treat from the wallet of one of their last victims that they decided to get.

They got an answer back from Meg. The Princes were informed and would be ready for them. Thankfully they didn't protest the place because Dean just wanted to burn that entire town to the ground, one way or another.

Dinner was a silent affair after that, neither of them really spoke as they ate. They went all out and even got wine, something neither of them really enjoyed but the waiter had assured them would compliment their steaks.

"Waiter lied, this wine sucks." Dean said, finally breaking the silence. "Nothing beats a simple cold one."

Sam shrugged, sipping his own wine. Privately he agreed with Dean but he wasn't going to admit that just yet. "Its fine."

"You're just as much of a liar as the waiter Sam." Dean said, throwing a bread roll at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow over the rim of his glass. "Not my fault you're not cultured." he said with a superior sniff.

"You don't stop it with that pompous attitude you'll find my not-cultured foot up your cultured ass." Dean warned him.

Smiling Sam reached out with his legs under the table to trap one of Deans legs with his. His brother smiled at that and wrapped their ankles together, both of them falling to silence to just finish their meal.

Later on they were in the parking lot of their motel and opening the trunk Sam hesitated but then reached into it, taking a small bag out almost reverently. He held it in his hands for a moment and then slowly opened it, pulling out the items carefully.

A hairbrush that still had the strands of hair entangled in it. A bracelet that had protective runes on it. A shirt with a small bloodstain on it. A wedding ring.

"We'll do the first spell tomorrow morning." Sam said softly, staring at the items and then looking up at Dean. "Make sure that that part is ready at least."

Dean nodded, reaching out to gently touch each item one by one. "Know what you're going to use?"

"I think the shirt is the best option, and some of the hair. It's all part of her." Sam said. "Adding our blood to it will just help solidify it."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed. His thumb traced the runes before handing it to Sam to put it back. He eyed the wedding ring. "And what about that?"

"Leave it up to her what she wants to do with it." Sam said. "Just like always."

Slowly they put everything back into the bag, carefully putting it back into the trunk on top of everything so it would be the first thing they see. The brothers looked at one another and took one more deep breath.

"Whatever happens, it ends tomorrow." Sam said softly. Dean reached for his hand, curling their fingers together and tugging him closer.

"It ends tomorrow." he echoed, wrapping his other arm around Sams waist.

They already knew they weren't going to be able to sleep tonight, too many nerves and panic slowly making its way through them. But they still went to their motel room to just lay down and curl around one another, counting down the minutes until the sun rose.

And miles away back in Sioux Fall John was brought out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated. He picked it up, squinting at the unknown number, and opened the text message.

Stull Cemetery. Tomorrow. High Noon.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**18/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	43. Chapter 43

They woke up early in the morning, neither of them had really slept, they were too wound up, too stressed, too everything to really sleep.

Today was the day that it was going to end, one way or another. Either it was going to work and they'd get their mom back, or it would backfire on them and kill the both of them.

It would get them back to Mary in the end so it was a win no matter what.

Before the sun was even rising they were back on the road, intent on getting to Lawrence as soon as they could. The official time was noon but they wanted that little bit of peace before everything else went to hell.

They held hands as Dean drove them, the both of them gripping tightly at the other as they stared ahead of them. Neither spoke, the radio wasn't on, nothing but the comforting sound of the engine roaring as she got them to where they needed to be.

They stopped momentarily for a breakfast that neither really wanted but had anyway. They couldn't taste anything that they ate and if pressed, they weren't even sure of what they had ordered. Both of them were lost in their own and each other's thoughts, unable to break free of the fear that was slowly crawling up inside of them.

There weren't many times they had been afraid in their lives. They knew their own power and they knew what they were able to do, they were superior to a lot of demons and those that were better than them had no reason to have anything to do with them.

The only time that Dean could honestly say that he had been afraid was when Sam had gotten stabbed by that demon killing knife back in Singer's house. He had been terrified of losing his brother, his other half, and that kind of fear he hadn't been able to shake ever since then. It was something he'd never experienced before and he had no desire to do so again.

So doing this, doing something that they had no idea whether was going to work, doing something that could very well kill the both of them?

Well, that was enough to start to make the both of them very, very nervous.

It was something they knew that they've been building up towards. It was the end result of a long con, it was the very thing they have been working towards and wanting to reach.

They just never thought that it was going to be like this.

Too soon they reached Lawrence and went straight to Stull Cemetery to get everything ready. Parking the car close enough to move back and forth to they started to take everything they needed out of the trunk.

Dean carefully placed the souls on the ground as Sam cleared a spot for him to draw the necessary summoning circle and runes. Carefully and reverently he reached into the bag that contained the little bits of their mother they had left and placed them, the shirt and the hairbrush, in the middle on the ground.

They stopped when they heard the sound of a car approaching them and looked up towards the source of the noise. When the truck stopped and John Winchester came out, their fingers itched to make the final count of souls two hundred and twenty three.

"How the fuck are you here?" Dean asked, turning to face him as Sam focused on the runes once more, he needed to make sure that everything was right. "Who the fuck told you about this?"

"I did." came Meg's voice. The brothers glanced where she had appeared, the gravel crunching under her feet. "I thought it would be best for him to see what happens."

"Its none of his fucking business what we do!" Dean exclaimed. "Meg you had no right!"

Meg moved her jaw side to side. "I didn't want to." she finally said. "But I was told to, that's it."

Dimly they could hear a far off church bell ring as the clock struck twelve and exactly on time the air around them became heavily with sulfur as the four Princes arrived.

Sam stood up and the both of them straightened, they and Meg turned to face the Princes, heads bowed.

"Oh look, an audience." Dagon said, her eyes on John who seemed frozen in place as he stared back at the four yellow eyed demons in front of him.

"He's not just an audience, he's the broodmare of my daughter." Azazel told her in amusement. "Good girl Meg."

"No matter, he's not why we're here." Ramiel said, clapping his hands together in front of him. He smirked when Sam and Dean flinched slightly at the sound. "Boys? Time to get the show on the road."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**42/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	44. Chapter 44

First things first, the easy part. Rebuilding their moms body to give her soul something to come back into.

They debated to find a temporary person for her to possess but it had never been something she enjoyed. Even once she turned into a demon and escaped Hell she searched for the remains of her old body and rebuilt it.

This way was easier, it gave her her old body back, just as she had rebuilt it back then they were doing the same now. And it would drive home the fact that she was back more.

Not to mention through the reestablishment of her soul, body, and mind would ensure that it was Mary Campbells soul that was returned from the empty and no one else's.

Dean did the spell for her body, using the blood on the shirt and the hair in the brush as a guiding point. The dirt and mud around them crackled as it was wove itself together to form a human body. The wind picked up and for a moment, they couldn't tell what the spell was creating.

But then it calmed down and there she was, Mary Campbell's body was laying on the ground. With a shaking hand Dean stroked back her hair, taking a deep breath as he looked at Sam. They could hear a choking sound from John but ignored him.

Surprisingly neither Meg nor the Princes said anything, for the first time they held a bit of the power in the situation and as a result, the latter was to be patient with them and what they were doing.

It was both an intoxicating and terrifying feeling to have the Princes watching your every move.

Nodding Sam swallowed and knelt down next to the circle had been created. Dean tenderly picked up Mary's newly created body and joined him setting her down in front of the circle like an offering.

Taking a knife out Sam held his hand out over the bowl in the middle of the circle and cut his palm, letting the blood drip down into the bowl. He handed Dean the knife and waited for him to do the same.

They were her sons, they had her body, put together it was a guiding force for her to find her way out and home to them.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, flicking it open and a lit with a twist of his wrist. He dropped it into the bowl, watching the fire suddenly climb high as the runes activated.

Sam reached for the suitcase that Crowley had given them and opened it, tipping it forward so that all the souls that were inside of it were poured into the bowl. There was a hard pulse of energy and _being _that echoed around them the moment the souls were claimed by the bowl and devoured, breaking them into pieces for the energy of life in its purest form was destroyed and recreated.

They did the same for the jar that was closest to them and the next, not caring how long it was going to take them. With each soul that was added, the more dense the air around them became, the heavier they could feel the magic course around them.

The more they could feel the cracks between the realms deepen.

They still had a few souls to go before they paused, not even needing to look at one another to know what the other was thinking anymore.

They could feel the crack, they could feel something almost gnawing at it in response. Their hands found one another and they recited the words from the book, they had stared at it for so long they didn't need to look at it, the words were branded into their heads.

"_Qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est._" they murmured in unison. "_Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas_."

For a moment, nothing. Then a crack as loud as anything, a sound they felt to the deepest marrow of their bones, sounded and bit by bit, piece by piece, it started to widen and open, revealing a dark, empty abyss void of life.

The Empty.

They tightened their hands around one another. Sam brought the next jar over and Dean opened it, pouring it into the bowl as an offering.

They didn't have that many jars left.

"_Qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est._" they murmured in unison again. "_Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas_."

Despite the never ending and never changing scenery that was the Empty they could almost feel something shifting inside of the crack, almost like something clawing at it towards the light.

They opened another jar and poured it into the bowl, letting the soul and blood flow down into it and be broken apart.

The opening they had made shuddered and crackled, snapping almost angrily around them as slowly, barely noticeable unless one was looking as intensely as Sam and Dean were, bits of a blackened soul was starting to emerge from it.

They opened another jar.

"_Qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est._" they murmured in unison, their voice rising to be heard over the sound of the soul being deconstructed. "_Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas_."

They watched as the blackened soul crawled and clawed its way out of the Empty, screeching in a voice of a higher plane that only demons or angels could hear.

It was a beautiful sound.

The soul strained and pulled and pushed itself free, guided and aided by the souls that Sam and Dean had offered.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the chains holding the soul back and imprisoned in the Empty broke and the soul surged forward, into the body that Sam and Dean had prepared.

Almost with no fanfare and no hint everything stopped and disappeared. The opening shut itself with a crack and everything else settled, only the barest hint that something had happened.

And suddenly Mary's body arched upwards, eyes snapping open to reveal black eyes as the body gasped for air.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**59/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	45. Chapter 45

For a moment, neither of them breathed or moved, just staring in utmost shock at the person in front of them.

They had done it.

They had really done it.

It almost felt like they were moving through a dream, slowly getting up and going to her side. Mary was coughing hard, trying to force air into lungs that had been, for all intents and purposes, dead.

It was hard work, possessing a body that had been dead. You had to force the body to remember being alive, force all the organs to work again. It was restarting a factory that had been shut down, but once you got the pieces moving once, that was enough to make it work on its own.

After all, a human body was designed to keep fighting for survival.

Sam and Dean knelt beside her, reaching out for each of them to take one hand. Mary flinched back hard, almost pulling away.

The senses were the hardest to control at first. Once the body was kicked into working it was the senses that overloaded you. It was forcing the nervous system to work, all those pesky little things that it took for a human being to be able to do simple things like hear and see, all those things they took for granted.

It was hard work to force them back into working once more.

But slowly, piece by piece, it worked. Her soul filled the body and forced it back to life. Slowly the black slid away from her eyes to reveal green. Slowly color filled her face once more and her hands weakly held onto theirs.

It was like a cloud had lifted as her eyes struggled and then settled on them, looking at one and then the other in turn. Her lips parted and she almost looked confused before realization hit her. She struggled and the two of them, still holding onto her hands, reached out the rest of the way to help her sit up, her limbs barely working.

She looked at the both of them in shock and wonder, eyes taking over their features and bodies as best as she could. Her lips parted and trembled slightly, black covering her eyes again as her control slipped.

She knew who they were. It was a thing they had talked about, when they discussed her coming back to life. It had been years, almost eleven years at this point, that she had been dead and had seen them last. They had been children back then, they were adults now. They had changed, they had grown up, and as a result, they weren't completely sure if she was going to know who they were.

But she did. She recognized them, she knew that they were Sam and Dean.

She knew that they were her sons.

Her mouth moved, trying to talk, trying to force a tongue and throat to form and make the sounds. Maybe she was too parched, maybe it was just that her body was still trying to come back to life. Whatever the reason, she couldn't really speak.

But she mouthed the words as best as she could. "Sam." she mouthed, eyes wide and hands shaking. "Dean."

"Its us, its us mom." Dean whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "It's us."

They could hear footsteps coming closer, looking up they saw Azazel walking towards them. He circled around the three of them, what could almost be called a soft look appearing on his face as he stared down at Mary.

"You boys did it." he murmured, a glimmer of pride in his voice. "Have to say, I had a feeling you could, but didn't think it would work out. Thought maybe that you two would die doing it. But here you are." he looked over his shoulder, smirking slightly. "What do you think John?"

Mary's eyes widened further and she tried to follow his gaze, her breath coming out in a sharp exhale. "John." she mouthed, staring at the man.

Sam moved between them, blocking Marys view of him and turning to glare at the man. John, for his part, seemed frozen in place, face completely white and drained. A mixture of emotions played over his face, the most prevalent longing.

"Mary." he whispered, taking a small half step towards them.

Sam let go of her hand so that he could step in between them completely, glaring and narrowing his eyes. His glare alone was enough to keep the hunter from moving forward towards them.

From the corner of his eye he could see Dean move to scoop Mary up bridal style, holding her close. Stepping back, Sam turned to look at their grandfather and the other Princes.

"May we go?" he requested, hoping that the answer was going to be yes and not sure what they were going to do if it wasn't.

Much to his relief Azazel looked thoughtful and then nodded, waving his hand. "We'll be summoning you soon boys." he told them. "So be prepared to answer."

Sam nodded, grateful and thankful, and moved with his brother to go back to the impala. A lone jar caught his attention and he grabbed it, whirling around to face John who had moved to follow them as well.

"Jo wants to know what happened to her parents?" Sam called out to him, getting his attention. He tossed the jar at the man who fumbled but got a grip on it, staring into the jar with two souls that kept trying to curl around one another. "That's them right there."

Not waiting to see what his reaction would be Sam turned and hurried after his brother, Dean had put Mary into the backseat and had opened the door for him to slide into easily as Dean got into the driver's seat. Once the doors were closed and everything was in place Dean got them onto the road, hurrying away from the cemetery as fast as he could.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**70/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	46. Chapter 46

Sam gently placed Mary on the motel bed, Dean was on the phone ordering delivery for the three of them.

"We remember that you don't like most foods, but it's mainly for your system to really start up." he said softly, taking one of her hands in between both of us, massaging it slightly.

If a demon didn't really care about the body they would ignore most of the systems that were necessary to make it work, namely the digestive system. Most demons couldn't really eat food, they'd have to focus to digest it and most of it tastes like sulfur to them as well.

But Mary had enjoyed a few things, focusing on the texture of the food more so than the taste. And the vessel was her body so she did care to make sure that everything was working properly.

Slowly his massage seemed to work and her fingers were twitching to life, gripping back at him as much as she could. He reached for her other hand and started to do the same, massaging life and feeling back into her limbs.

Dean came over with a glass of water, helping her to sit up and slowly drink it down, a look of relief passing over her face as the cool water soothed her parched throat.

"It's gonna be a tough couple of hours." he said, putting the glass to the side once she had finished. "But we're here and we're gonna make sure that everything is okay. We're going to look after you...mom." his voice hitched at the last word, choking him slightly.

Sam looked at his brother, reaching out to gently touch his arm, feeling tears of his own gather in his eyes.

Despite everything, despite their confidence, despite their belief in one another, a big part of them wasn't sure that it was going to work. Or that if it did work then something was going to go wrong. Or that they'd mess up somehow and bring someone else, not their mother, back to life.

But they did it. They brought her back, with no problem, with no repercussions, with no side effects of any kind. All three of them were together again like they should be.

And they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Alright, first things first." Sam said, needing to clear his throat a few times to make sure that he didn't choke up. He saw Mary's fingers twitch and they reached out to take her hands once more.

"There's a few things to catch up on mom." Dean said, his voice low and heavy, smiling when Mary tried to squeeze his fingers with hers. "Um...it's been about...twelveish years?" he glanced at Sam. "We think...Hell's kinda messed with our perception of time."

"Let's go with twelve years." Sam confirmed. "We left Hell about...tenish years ago, came to top-side pretty much full time, only going back to Hell when we really needed to."

"Found that storage locker you kept for us pretty fast, got everything from there, especially the car." they saw Mary smile at that. "Don't know if you saw it or whatever but it's what we've been using."

Mary nodded at that, eyes shining slightly. She moved her hand as best as she could, her fingers slowly moving to tap against their palms. Morse code they suddenly realized, she was trying to talk to them as best as she could.

"_You two?"_

"How are we?" Sam asked to clarify, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand when she nodded. "Well," he looked at Dean for a bit of help.

"We're fine." Dean said, bringing one shoulder up and down. "We've been focused on this, on bringing you back, for a few years now, it's kinda all we've been focused on."

Sam nodded. "We've been focusing on each other otherwise, minimal contact with the other demons. It's only lately that Azaz-grandfather and the other Princes took interest, they wanted to see if we'd really be able to bring you back to life."

"He said that they'd be in contact with us and we know that that's not anything good." Dean said. "But, we'll get there when we get there."

Mary looked thoughtful for a moment before a look of worry appeared on her face and she tapped out another message.

"_What about John?"_

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**72/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	47. Chapter 47

Sam looked at his brother at that, jaw moving side to side at the mention of John Winchester.

"What about him?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

His chest hurt for a moment, where the Kurdish knife had been buried. A reminder of what had happened the last time they had let their guards down in front of Winchester.

Mary looked a bit troubled, her nose squishing slightly as she tried to figure out what she wanted to ask.

_"He was there. Why?" _she finally asked.

"We've run into him recently, he wasn't supposed to be there when we brought you back." Dean told her. "Managed to pull the wool over his eyes for a bit more then it all came out who we were."

Mary nodded tensely, her grip becoming tighter around their hands. _"Did he try to hurt you?"_

"Tried to capture us, tried to interrogate us, the thing is, he's using hunters demon defensive stuff." Dean said. "And those just don't work on us no matter what."

"We've learned a lot about ourselves, namely what can hurt us and what can't." Sam added, wanting to get away from the topic of Winchester. "Turns out things can sting and annoy us but not really hurt us like it would a full blooded demon."

"And any human thing like a knife or a bullet doesn't really do much." Dean continued. "We heal pretty much automatically from it."

"In terms of the world a couple things have changed, technology is different and the food's kinda gotten both better and worse." Dean said, stopping when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door, grabbing his wallet to pay the delivery person and bringing the food in.

Taking everything out he brought the food to them, handing Sam his soup and taking out Marys as well.

"It's chicken noodle, something simple to just start you off." Dean said, sitting at Mary's side and tearing the plastic off the top of the container, dipping the spoon into it. Sam wanted to do the same, wanted to help Dean feed her but this was something Dean wore with pride, the caretaker of the family.

It wasn't something that Dean would hand over easily, ever since Mary had died he had been technically the head and both the protector and caretaker of the both of them. And now that Mary was back and needing help, Dean wanted to be the primary giver.

Sam was going to fight with him against that but for the time being, for the first bit, he was going to let Dean do what he wanted.

Almost with each mouthful that Mary had brought her back to life more and more. It was less the food and more that each one helped her to focus on another part of her body and make sure that it worked. It spread out and helped her to focus on each organ, on each nerve, bringing life back into each and every bit.

"Anything else...isn't as important." Sam said with a shrug, ignoring his own food so that he could focus on Mary instead. "Mom...can you tell us what happened?"

It was something they've wanted to know for a very long time, what had happened to her that day?

Mary hesitated at that, swallowing hard. She had gotten enough strength and control back that she was able to turn her head to look away, taking a deep breath. Finally she reached for their hands once more, tapping out her message.

"_I went to see my dad, tried to stay away."_ she told them. _"But he caught me, he had a lot more wards and everything else around his house than I knew of and he...he got me. He didn't believe who I was, no matter what I said. At least...I thought he didn't believe me."_

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "So he...he knew who you were and he still...what did he do?"

"_He had a knife, a Kurdish knife I think. He used it on me."_ she took another deep breath. _"But yeah...he knew who I was. He just didn't care."_

A Kurdish knife, they only knew of one that a hunter would've had and it's currently with Meg as payment for her help.

"_And then, despite everything, he used it on me and I...next thing I knew I was waking up in the cemetery with you boys."_

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**74/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**I know this seems like a rehash of things that was already known, but Sam and Dean didn't know before now so that's why I've repeated it.**


	48. Chapter 48

Jo was clutching the jar as close to her as she could, arms wrapped around it tightly as she sobbed.

John felt oddly detached as he stared at her, stared at how she was curled over the jar. Bobby was looking away in an attempt to give her some sort of privacy.

"What do I do?" she managed to get out, looking up at them. John was sure that he was supposed to feel something at the look on her face. She looked drawn out and destroyed, bags under her eyes, and completely and utterly drained. She had lost both of her parents, she was still a child herself no matter how much she tried to puff herself up. He should be feeling something at the least.

He couldn't bring himself to feel a single thing.

All he could think about was everything that had happened over the last couple of days. Between finding out about Dean and Sam, a second son he had never known that he had. Between learning just how powerful and how demonic his sons really were.

Learning that Mary had been killed by her father and just now have been brought back to life by their sons.

It was all too much to handle, he couldn't focus on anything else around him. He knew that it was bad, he knew that he should be more empathic towards Jo. She was just a kid and she had lost everything.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Do what you want." John finally told her, making her breath hitch. "Or just let them go."

Jo looked down at the jar in her arms, holding it impossibly closer to her. "But...maybe we can do something." she whispered. "I mean...maybe we can bring them back."

"That's dark spellwork that no self respecting hunter or witch would be willing to do." Bobby gently told her. "And any witch that is willing, you don't want to be in their debts. Just let them go, it's easier for all three of you."

"It's not easier for me!" Jo half snapped, half shouted at him, voice breaking at the end. "It's not, it's not easy. It's my parents."

"We know," Bobby said, glancing at John when he didn't say anything. "We know, and it's hard. But there's no bringing them back. Let them be reaped and go to heaven Jo, it's better than keeping them in that jar."

If possible, Jo tightened her grip on it. "I'm not ready to." she whispered. "I can't let go just like that."

John slowly turned away, wanting to get outside and get some air, this whole thing was making him a bit nauseous for reasons he didn't really want to face for the time being. Ignoring the both of them he left the house, going to the trunk of his car for lack of anything else.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for in the mess that was his trunk, he kept the bottom portion where his weapons were completely neat and everything in place. The rest of his belongings that he kept there was a bit less organized. Things were thrown around as needed or used and sometimes he needed to dig around to find what he wanted.

Right now though, he knew what he wanted. He dug until he found a small bag where he kept his journal. Opening it he flipped to the middle, staring at the picture he had pressed and kept despite everything.

Back then, he didn't want a single reminder of his life with Mary, not one single hint. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to throw this picture away. The very first picture that was the three of them, mere minutes from when Mary had given birth to Dean.

He still wasn't sure what to call the birth, the nurses had called it easy, said that they had never seen a woman so calmly and easily give birth without so much a whimper of pain. Mary had just laughed at that, waving away their concerns and saying that she had a high tolerance for pain.

And knowing what he knew about demons and how they came to be from humans, he was sure that Mary's tolerance for pain had been higher than any regular human being.

And after the birth, they had their baby boy, Dean. One of the nurses had offered to take a picture of them and he had readily agreed, leading to their first picture as a newly made family.

He had never been able to throw out this photo like he had the others. Other things he had either thrown out or destroyed in a fit of anger and despair.

But this one meant something, it meant something to them and it meant something that they had done together.

Dean had meant so much to them, he had been their first child. The promise of hope and a family that they needed.

And even after that had been tainted, he never could get rid of it.

Hearing footsteps coming to him he put the picture back into his journal and put it back into the trunk, closing it just as Bobby came up to him.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Bobby demanded. "What the hell is wrong?"

John just stared at him for a long moment before he answered. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. This whole thing with the demons has messed with your mind and your loyalties." Bobby half spat out at him. "Going to that damn cemetery without letting anyone else know. Coming back with-" his voice hitched and he soldiered on. "This whole thing, I'm not sure you know where your loyalties lie and I know I said this to you before."

John looked away from him, feeling his fingers twitch slightly, not saying anything.

"I want to know what side you're on." Bobby demanded. "You're going to stand here and tell me whose side you're on right here, right now."

John moved his jaw from side to side, still not looking at him. "And what are you going to do then?"

"Well that depends on you John." Bobby said with a snort. "That all depends on you. So tell me."

"Who's side are you on?"

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**76/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	49. Chapter 49

Sam was quiet, lost in his thoughts as he sorted through their belongings. Dean had gone out a few hours ago and just came back with clothes and other things for Mary. He wasn't sure where Dean had gotten everything but didn't bother to ask.

Mary was slowly coming back to her body, sitting up at least and even able to move her fingers and hands to look through the collection Dean had brought her, managing a laugh at some of the things.

Her laugh was rough, like her throat was dry and caked with dirt, muscles that haven't moved in ages, and almost like it hurt her to even sound.

It was the most beautiful sound they'd ever heard.

Sam watched her for a few moments before he looked back at the book that they had managed to find the spell to bring her back, slowly leafing through the rest of the book just to see what other spells there were. He had done this before, when they had first managed to find the spell, but only to make sure that there had been nothing else in there that they could use.

Now he was going into depths into it, wanting to know what else the book contained. Most of the spells had to deal with death and life and bringing them back to life. Cracking open the Empty to pull open a soul.

There were even a few spells that said they could open purgatory and release some of the monsters in there, apparently there were even spells to control them.

Sam was interested to see if that was true but at the same time not willing to see what would happen if the spell failed.

Having a pet Leviathan would be interesting though.

The rest of the spells were about heaven and Hell, just the single spell for breaking into the Empty. Some were even about caging and controlling angels, which would be interesting if the angels ever returned to earth and not hid away in heaven.

He marked those spells to be looked at later.

"Alright so I think I speak for all of us," Dean said, getting everyone's attention. "What do we do now?"

Sam closed his book and turned so that he could face his mother and brother, leaning back in his seat. "Mom? Anything you want to do specifically?"

Mary thought for a moment, clearing her throat to try to speak. "No." she managed to get out.

Nodding Sam looked at his brother. "Part of me kinda wants to find your dad and kill him for killing you." he said, watching Mary make a face at that. "You don't want us to?"

Mary tried to speak, a small frustrated growl escaping her when she couldn't talk as much as she wanted. Dean walked over to her and took her hand in his so that she could tap out whatever she wanted.

"She says that she sold her soul for her dad, she doesn't want to kill him then because it feels that she wasted a deal." Dean translated for her.

Sam breathed out at that, not sure of what he could say to change her mind. "Why did you go see him anyway?" he asked instead, waiting for her to tap her message.

"She said she just wanted to check on him." Dean told for her. "Said that after her mom died on a hunt she'd just check in on him to make sure he was alive. She just got too close to him last time and he caught her in a devils trap."

"Did he know who you were or did he think you were just a regular demon?" Sam asked, wondering what exactly had happened.

Mary tapped out her message to Dean. "She tried to convince him by telling him things only she knew but he didn't care." Dean said for her. "He didn't keep her long, she even tried to tell him about us, but he didn't listen to her."

Sam closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, fingers twitching slightly. "Back to what we should do." he said slowly. "The Princes did say that they'll be in touch so we have to keep that in mind. Otherwise, anything else is game."

Mary stared at them for a long moment before she tapped out a message to Dean, causing his eyes to widen.

"Mom, no." he protested. "Why? There's no point to it."

"What?" Sam asked. "What did she say?"

Dean turned to look at him. "She said that she wants to talk to Winchester." he said, a tone of disgust in his voice.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**103/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	50. Chapter 50

"So now we need to discuss your little grandchildren." Dagon mused. "Specifically, what we need to do with them."

Azazel raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't think there's anything we need to do about them." he said smoothly. "They did their little spell and now they're done."

"Are they?" Ramiel shot at him. "Magic like what they've done, it's addictive, it's empowering. I don't think they're even close to done."

Azazel was staring at her with an icy glare. "And what are you proposing that we do?" he asked, his voice tense and barely restrained.

Dagon looked him straight in the eyes. "We need to kill them." she told him.

Azazel straightened up at that, narrowing his eyes. "No." he said simply.

"They are a danger to us, they are a danger to the hierarchy of Hell." Dagon told him. "We can't trust them, they only listen to us because they know we're stronger than them. For now."

"They haven't done anything to make us think that they want to have anything to do with Hell or anything to do against us." Azazel reminded him. "In case you haven't noticed, they ran away from Hell and only came back when little Sammy was injured."

"Asmodeus, Ramiel, you've been silent." Dagon said, turning to look at the youngest of them. "Thoughts? This century please?"

Asmodeus was silent for another moment, finger trailing over the scar on his face. "Azazel," he finally said. "What do these children of your blood want?"

"As far as I know, nothing." Azazel said. "They've always been entangled with one another more than anyone else, including Mary. I'm not surprised they tried to bring her back to life."

"They didn't just try, they succeeded in doing the impossible." Dagon injected. "They cracked open the Empty. They dragged a soul, the right soul, out. They brought a demon back to life. We can't just let them go like this."

"And what do you want to do Dagon?" Asmodeus asked instead. "You want to make them an enemy? They've proven themselves powerful, over and over again. Even as children, they killed other demons. They've overpowered Hell's beings. You really want them as your enemy?"

"And you just want us to leave them alone?" Dagon spat out back at him. "You said it yourself, they're powerful. Their power is growing. What's keeping them from deciding to turn and kill us instead? Take the throne and lead Hell?"

"What makes you think they even want to?" Asmodeus retorted back. "They've never even given the single hint that they want to take the throne."

"And you want to wait for them to make their move, when it'll be too late?" Ramiel asked. "When it'll be too late to stop them?"

"You're rushing into things." Azazel told them. "The moment they were able to, they left Hell and only came back when it's completely necessary. I'm not going to listen to this, you're not killing my grandchildren."

"I didn't completely get rid of the idea." Asmodeus added. "I'm just saying that maybe we're going too fast and not sure. I don't want to lose a possible strong source of power and magic if we decide to kill them."

"We're not killing them." Azazel said lowly to them, losing his composure fast in a way that only these three could make him do so. "They are my blood and I decide what to do with them."

"I think we should establish some sort of boundary at the least." Ramiel said, pulling out his pocket knife and wooden figurine, starting to carve into it again. "We've let them, and most demons really, to do as they wish, given them too much freedom."

"So then first order, we need to reestablish the hierarchy." Dagon told them. "Remind all demons who we are and who they are. As well as where they belong on the tantam pole."

"That goes to every single Hell-bound creature." Ramiel agreed. "Including your grandchildren Azazel."

"So do you want to be the one to tell Cain to return to Hell or are you just going to send a very unfortunate pigeon?" Azazel said tensely.

"Could always force Cain to come back." Asmodeus mused. "Not to mention, we can demand that he create more knights, seeing as they were all killed."

"By him." Azazel reminded them. "I doubt he'll be willing to do anything. He's made it clear he wants to be away from Hell."

"Cain is to be determined." Dagon said, waving her hand at him. "But the rest? We need to cull them, tighten their collars once more, and make them understand." her eyes flashed yellow. "Just who we are. They don't fear us as they did anymore, and that's going to change immediately."

"And as for your grandchildren,," she added, looking at Azazel. "Make sure that they're ready to come back home. Very, very, soon."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**116/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	51. Chapter 51

Mary had gotten strong enough to take a shower on her own, something she really needed, leaving the both of them to talk about what she wanted.

"Wonder why she wants to talk to him." Sam mused, tapping his fingers on the table.

"It doesn't matter." Dean said with a snort, throwing himself back onto the bed and stretching out. "She's not seeing him."

"We can't really forbid her from seeing him if she wants to." Sam pointed out, turning his chair so that he could straddle it as he watched his brother. "It's her choice."

"She just came back to life, she's in no condition to be doing things like this." Dean shot back. He rubbed at his face, shaking his head. "What if he hurts her? I won't be able to keep myself from ripping his throat out with my teeth."

For a moment Sam felt his teeth ache with that same desire. They never really used their teeth, more than happy to use their hands if their knives broke or needed to get into a place where the blades can't get to.

He shook his head to clear it, focus on the topic at hand he told himself..

"You have a good point and I'd be right there with you." Sam told him. "But still, mom's an adult and if she wants to talk to him..." he trailed off, making a face.

"You don't even think it's a good idea for her to see him." Dean said triumphantly. "Admit it."

Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I don't want him to even be alive on the same continent as mom." he admitted. "But again...it's her choice."

Dean's jaw moved side to side as he looked towards the bathroom where they could hear the shower running. "And she's stubborn right back to home and back. So if we try to stop her she'll find a way to get what she wants."

"Sounds just like you." Sam said, getting up and grabbing the both of them a beer. He tossed both the bottles to him and Dean opened them, holding it out for Sam to take.

"I was gonna say she's more like you. Bitch." Dean shot back at him, taking a pull from his bottle.

"Jerk." Sam retorted, sitting next to him on the bed. He reached out and took Dean's hand in his, entwining their fingers together. He brought their hands up and brushed his lips against Dean's knuckles. "So what do we do?"

"Not sure." Dean said with a sigh, squeezing Sam's hand tightly. "But one of the things we need to do is take Winchester out of this equation."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "And short of killing him, because you said we're saving that for a really special day, how are we going to do that exactly?"

* * *

John sighed as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles were stinging and bleeding slightly. He ignored it and kept his focus on the road ahead of him.

He knew for a fact that he was never going to be welcome back to Singer Salvage ever again. Not in this lifetime at least. He gently touched his eye, glancing in the rearview mirror to see the beginnings of a blackeye. Bobby's words ringing in his ears before he threw the punch.

He didn't regret a damn thing.

Taking a deep breath he tried to refocus on the road, trying to figure out what to do next. He swerved on the road and quickly righted himself, cursing under his breath.

"If you're going to decide to crash into something, I'd recommend something hard so that your death will stick."

Swearing John whirled around to see Sam looking at him in the passenger seat. He slammed on the brakes and was halfway to reaching for the knife under his seat when he forced himself to stop.

"Got all the filicide out of your system or you want to go again?" Sam asked. "Because it was your knife even if it was Bobby that put it in my chest. And please, give me a reason to fight back and kill you for good. Please."

John just stared at him, trying to figure out what to do. Sam, the son he didn't know he had, was in the car with him for whatever reason. A part of him wanted to grab a weapon, any kind of weapon. But at the same time...he was staring at his son.

"Due to the fact that I'm the one with the least amount of connections to you, I've decided to talk to you." Sam told him. "And I'm going to get to the point, our mom wants to talk to you. And you're going to refuse to."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**127/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	52. Chapter 52

It took a few moments for Sam's words to properly register in his head. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the boy, the man, as two parts of him warred inside his mind and body.

He had watched the kid back at Bobbys when he had played them. Played them expertly to such a degree that three hunters couldn't see through him. The Sam Wesson that he had seen was skittish and scared, terrified of the new world he was in and searching desperately for guidance.

The kid, the man he corrected himself once more, was staring at him with an air of confidence and assurance. As if he had John in the palm of his hand, another pawn on the chessboard, and had the whole power that was necessary to come out on top no matter what.

A small part of him was proud, he couldn't help it.

John swallowed hard, staring at Sam who just met his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I use smaller words or is it just the concussion making you slow?" he asked, his voice still sounded so young yet so certain and in its own way smooth.

"Is she okay?" John managed to get out. "She...you two…"

Sam's face soured over and he moved to open the passengers door, slipping out of the car. John fumbled for a moment before doing the same, getting out not wanting to let the other man out of his sight.

Sam placed his arms on top of the car, leaning against it. "Stop talking about her." he told him. "Because from what I was told, you tried to kill her."

"I panicked. All I saw was black eyes on my wife and my son, I was a hunter. My mind jumped to the worst." John said, trying to get the words out. "You think that I haven't regretted that? You think I didn't want to find her and talk to her?"

"No, you just put out an APB on a woman and her child so that she couldn't move around anywhere safely." Sam said with a shrug. "I don't care, at least not at this moment. Like I said, our mom wants to talk to you but you're going to tell her no."

"And why would I do that?" John asked, straightening himself and pushing his shoulders back to try to make himself look just a bit bigger.

"Because you don't deserve to talk to her." Sam told him. "Because she's been through enough because of you and you don't have the right to have anything to do with her ever again."

"I want to talk to her too." John told him, straining slightly as he walked around the car to try to get closer to him. Sam, in turn, started to walk around the car as well to keep the distance between them. "Every time I've managed to capture a demon, every time I managed to get an ear down, I always asked about her. No demon would tell me anything."

"Because you don't deserve to know." Sam repeated. "Winchester. Get it through your head. You fucked up. You damned us. And now you want to, what? Apologize and hope that's enough? Try to be a 'family'? That's long past."

John stared at him helplessly. "I can't agree to that." he said hoarsely. "I want to talk to her too. I've been wanting to talk to her for years."

"That's not my problem." Sam said simply. "I'm just here to deliver the threat. No talking to mom."

"A threat means that you have something to use against me." John said. "What exactly else can you take from me?"

Sam stared at him and raised his hand, snapping his fingers and immediately John buckled as he felt his ribs snap one by one, coughing up blood.

"You've got nothing left other than your life." Sam told him, slowly walking around the car to get closer to him. His index finger twitched and a scream was caught in his throat as he felt the broken ribs press threateningly into his lungs. "And your life is being ticked down, second by second. Dean and I are saving it for a special day that those little bits of sand run out."

"Then why the hell won't you do it?" John managed to snarl out, hunched over on the ground and glaring at the other man. "Just do it. Kill me already."

Sam stared down at him disinterestedly. "You have another use or two for us." he told him. "As much as I don't want it to, you're important enough to keep alive. For now." he snapped his fingers and John breathed in deeply as his ribs fixed themselves.

His fingers curled into his palm as he breathed heavily, slowly getting back onto his feet as Sam walked backwards away from him.

"But I'm a nice guy. So I'll give you a little something." Sam said. "Three questions. I'll answer three questions, whichever ones you want, but once we're done, you stay away from our mother and if she tries to contact you, you ignore her."

"Three questions is not worth not talking to her." John said. "But it's like you said. All I got is my life and you're right. You can torture me, you can make me scream, I don't doubt that you can. But that's it, that's all you got because that's all I got."

"I could also put a spell on you so that you'll be in untold agony for the rest of your days until you kill yourself." Sam pointed out. "I'm half demon but I'm really good at spellwork, just ask Jo."

John stared at him trying to find the right words to say. "If Mary wants to talk to me, why are you so against it?" he asked. "You weren't even born when it happened."

Sam's face darkened and his eyes flickered slightly, just a hint of black in them. "We're trying to protect her." he told him. "She was dead, dead, for years because of a hunter. We have no desire to put her in the same room as a hunter who had tried to hurt her before."

"I'm not going to hurt her," John started to say before he was telepathically shoved back against his car.

"I'm going to have the habit of not believing you." Sam told him. He stared at him for a moment before a corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk before he gave a grimace, eyes closing and hand coming up to rub the side of his head. When he opened his eyes they were black and John had to push down the fear and adrenaline from that sight.

"Have to go home." Sam said, a tinge of annoyance and even slight fear in his voice. "This conversation is over. Don't talk to my mother, don't reach out to her. And don't-" he stopped talking and closing his eyes, his entire body tense, teeth gritting. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he glared at John for a moment longer before he disappeared, leaving him alone.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**130/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	53. Chapter 53

Dean looked around worriedly, fidgeting in place and not trying to stop himself.

It had been sudden, completely unexpected to feel that pull to bring them back home to Hell. And it was straight from their grandfather. No letter, no summons, nothing but the immediate order in their heads to come back.

No dwalding, no hesitating, immediate and prompt, no excuses accepted and if you were late by even a second?

The straight to the rack, no matter who you were.

So Dean had carefully picked Mary up, because she had heard it too, winching as the order came through their heads and immediately forcefully pushed back the realms in order to appear in Hell right where he was supposed to in front of his grandfather and Dagon, the other Princes were nowhere to be seen.

And his brother wasn't there too, didn't appear after him.

Combined with the fact that Sam had gone to talk to Winchester about their mother, he didn't like that Sam was even a moment late.

Mary looked around as well, worry clear on her face when she saw, or didn't see, the same thing that he was. She looked back at him and asked in a raspy voice, "Sam?"

"Don't know, and-" whatever he was about to say was cut off when he felt Hell shift and Sam appeared. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of his brother, unharmed and safe within less than an arms length like he was supposed to be.

Sam nodded at him and smiled at Mary before he turned to the Princes, bowing his head.

"Are we supposed to be waiting for you Samael?" Dagon asked him silkily, making Dean freeze. "Are we supposed to just put everything on hold while we wait for you to decide to join us? Are you that important that everyone can just work around your schedule?"

"No. I'm sorry, I am deeply and truly sorry." Sam said, keeping his head bowed.

Dagon smirked, slowly walking towards him. "I just don't think that you are-"

"Enough Dagon." Azazel interrupted. "We're on a schedule as you like to believe, we don't have time for your posturing."

Dagon paused and turned around slowly to look at him. "Posturing?" she repeated. "You think that our time being wasted is posturing?"

"I think that you talking about time being wasted is a bigger waste than my grandson being a second late." Azazel told her coldly. "So get on with it already and we can get back to our own business."

Dagon stared at him, almost audibly gritting her teeth before she tilted her head slightly and stepped back beside the other generals.

"Good." Azazel said with a nod before turning back. Sam closed his eyes and breathed out slowly for a moment before he composed himself. Dean swallowed hard, resisting the urge to reach out to take Sams hand in his.

Slowly Azazel walked towards them, eyes on Mary who stared back at him. She had a bit more leeway with Azazel than her sons did. She was his daughter, a direct line from him made by their deal and blood. She could look him in the eyes without fear of any sort of punishment for disobedience. He stared at her with his head tilted to the side before he smiled.

It wasn't a warm smile or a fond smile, if anything it was a mockery of what a smile was supposed to be and more unsettling than anything else.

"Have to say," he murmured. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again my little Mary." he reached out and with his knuckles brushed her cheek in what could almost be seen as a gentle touch. "Do you remember being in the Empty?"

Mary shook her head. "No." she rasped out. "Nothing."

"Pity." Azazel said pulling back and walking away from them. "Now then, to business. We've called you boys here for a few simple reasons. Things are going to change in Hell and they will change for the better. To get to this, however, the both of you are going to have different jobs."

Neither of them said anything, glancing at one another from the corner of their eyes as they kept their heads bowed.

"I have two jobs for you two that are quite difficult but I know neither one of you will disappoint me." Azazel continued. "Mary, dear, you'll stay right here at home where you can rest up, perhaps a dip in the Pit will help you return to yourself."

"Now about you two, there are two very important things we need." Azazel said, turning to look at Sam and Dean. "In order to ensure we have all that we need and," he rolled his eyes. "There's a speech and a whole array of words to be used, and I'm sure that if Asmodeus was here he'd like to because he likes the sound of his own voice. But I'll get to the point. We need two things, the first is the gun of Samuel Colt, I don't need to explain why we need that."

"I thought that the gun was lost." Sam said carefully. "No one knows where it is."

"Well that's why I'm putting it to you Sammy to find it." Azazel said with a show of teeth. "You're good at that, researching and finding things that no one else can, like the spell to bring back dear Mary. You can do that, you can find the colt."

Sam swallowed hard but nodded. "I will." he said.

"Good boy, you don't argue, you just do it." Azazel said with a nod before he turned to Dean. "Dean, you're in charge of finding someone. And not just finding them, but bringing them back."

"Who is it?" Dean asked, rolling his shoulders back. "I'll find 'em."

"I know you will." Azazel said with a wink. "We're down on a lot of good and powerful demons so, your job is going to be to find Cain and bring him back to Hell so that he could create a whole new array of Knights."

Dean froze at that, eyes widening and his breath getting caught in his throat. "I thought Cain..." he searched for the right words to say. "I thought he said he has no desire to have anything to do with Hell and our deals ever again."

"He did." Azazel agreed. "So that's why you're going to go and find him and convince him to come back." His grin showed teeth. "And boys? I don't think I have to say what'll happen if you don't succeed."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**132/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	54. Chapter 54

The worst part about everything was leaving Mary in Hell. Azazel was quite clear about that part, that she was to stay; "So that she can come to grips with everything back home. Don't worry boys, Meg'll take care of her and catch her up on everything."

They knew the truth, she was nothing more than a hostage. They knew that they had given them impossible tasks. Sam had more of a chance to find the Colt than Dean had to convince Cain, Cain of all people, to come back to Hell to make more Knights. She was leverage to make sure that they either completed their jobs or died trying, if they would try to run then they would want to take her with them.

But like this...they had only two options, the aforementioned complete the jobs or die and save the Princes the time of punishing them.

"This. Is. Bullshit." Dean said, falling onto the bed and burying his head in his hands. "Where the hell did this come from?"

Sam didn't answer, just sitting in the chair at the table and staring down at the ground.

"I mean, I knew that they weren't going to just let us go on our merry way and not bother us, but this? Fucking this?" Dean continued, getting up and pacing around the room. "If they want us dead why don't they just kill us themselves?"

"Because this makes it look fair." Sam told him quietly. "If they just outright kill us it makes it look bad because we're of Azazel's blood. This way it's our fault."

Dean shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't even know where to start." he said. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Should we get the Colt first and use that as like, I don't know, a threat against Cain? That we'll kill him if he doesn't come with us?"

"I think the only thing that'll accomplish is him snapping his fingers and killing us where we stand." Sam said. "He's not like other demons, we can't just go in there with intimidation."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I think we should go in with honesty." Sam told him. "That we are being sent to do this under threat and our mother being used. At the very least he'll appreciate that. From what I've read, Cain is not someone to go in with tricks and threats."

Dean stared at him a bit helplessly. "So either we go in to die by Cain or die by the Princes." he said. "Pit of Hell."

Sam got up and wrapped his arms around his brother, using his height to his advantage to cover over Dean. He almost never did this, he was younger and Dean was adamant that he be the alpha of the two, that he was the protector and dominant one. Even seeing his brother like this was a bit horrifying.

But this was something neither of them expected and quite frankly, Sam had no idea how to deal with it. The last time he had seen Dean even remotely like this was when they had just come to earth and had no idea what to do or how to survive in the new world they found themselves in.

"We'll deal with this, we'll manage, we've always had." Sam told him as comfortingly as he could. "We managed to do the impossible by bringing mom back, we can do this too."

He felt his brother take a deep breath before his hands came up and wrapped around Sam, burying his face in his shoulder. "Okay." he heard Dean whisper. "Alright."

They stayed like that for another moment before he pulled away, nodding and a familiar look appeared in his eyes. Despite himself, Sam couldn't help but smile and feel just a bit better.

They were facing something that was already destined for them to fail. But so long as they had each other, Sam knew that they could do it.

"Right." Dean said, nodding and going to the table. "Grab your books Sammy, I'll get the laptop. We got a lot of research to do."

Sam couldn't help but grin at that, doing as Dean told him and putting everything on the table. "So, first things first, the Colt."

"All I know is that it's in the company of hunters." Sam said, wrinkling his nose. "Question that remains is which hunter."

Dean gave a snort. "Think it's with Singer or Winchester?"

"Don't think so, I think they would've made some sort of mention of it." Sam told him as he unfolded a giant map of the United States and pinned it to the wall. He grabbed his post-its and pins. "Time to track its history down. And how are we going to find Cain?"

"Narrowing it down." Dean said simply. "Despite him trying to stay away he can't hide who he is. Just gotta find where there is a surge of demonic aura and visit each one. And try to stay away from Ramiel's farm. Compared to the two things, I think it'll be easier to find Cain."

Sam nodded and grabbed his books, opening them as he glanced up at the map. He took a deep breath and looked at his brother who met his gaze easily. "We got work to do."

I do not own Supernatural.

134/366

I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	55. Chapter 55

"Alright so half is done in the first part, we know where Cain is." Dean said looking up from the map he had been working on. "Just Northeast of Springfield Missouri."

"Well that's one part done." Sam said with a sigh as he pulled away from his laptop rubbing at his eyes. "Now we just need to figure out where the Colt is."

"Any luck with that?"

"Not one bit." Sam said with slight disgust as he tossed his book onto the table. "The problem is that after being with Samuel Colt its history is gone and undocumented. For all we know it's in some sort of antique shop marked for five bucks."

"So basically, we're screwed." Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Finding the colt or talking to Cain, either way we're screwed and in an unwinnable situation."

"At least we can talk to Cain and maybe convince him. At least we know where he is." Sam pointed out. "The Colt...that's a dead-end within a dead-end."

"Our best bet with the Colt are the hunters, we know they're paranoid sons of bitches so most likely they don't write shit down or hide things away. Like those Men of Letters we've read about." Dean said. "So that means...we need to get a hunter on the inside and..." he trailed off when he saw the look of apprehension on Sam's face.

Sam fidgeted slightly in his seat, rubbing at his eyes and shaking his head. "I got one idea." he said reluctantly. "But you're not going to like it."

* * *

John sighed as he set his duffel bag onto the bed, opening it to take out spare clothes to change into. He rubbed at his chest, remembering how Sam had easily snapped his ribs. While they were healed, the memory of the pain was still there.

It was terrifying, the whole thing about Sam and he assumed Dean. As strong and powerful as demons with none of the weaknesses, he couldn't see anything else that worked on them that they had. The one thing he knew worked was that Kurdish knife and even that is gone.

But at the same time, the thought of using that on Sam or Dean made his stomach clench. He knew that they weren't good, despite what they wanted to do with them someone isn't good when they kill over a hundred people to grab their souls for a sacrifice.

But damn if it didn't work just the way that they wanted it to.

And damn if he wasn't just a little bit proud.

Shaking his head John slipped his shirt off, throwing it onto the bed before tugging his belt free and popping open his jeans, starting to slide them down.

"I am ready to beg you not to go any further."

John started heavily, whirling around as he tried to bring his pants back up as quickly as he could, eyes widening when he saw Sam was standing there with a look of slight disgust on his face yet at the same time he was looking over Johns body.

"You...have a lot more tattoos than I thought you would." Sam commented, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John half demanded, stepping back and grabbing his shirt, quickly pulling it on.

Sam breathed out slowly, looking like he was sucking on a lemon. "I'm here...to make a new deal with you." he finally said, each word was harder to come out than the last. "Because...we need the help of a hunter."

John stared at him incredulously, wishing that he had some sort of drink. "You need my help?"

"A hunter's help." Sam corrected him. "And considering you're a hunter, you fit the criteria."

John swallowed hard, straightening up and meeting Sam's gaze. "And in return?"

Sam breathed out sharply, moving his jaw from side to side. "And in return," he said, his teeth almost gritting against each other in frustration. "Is that you get to talk to our mom, once and with supervision."

"And if she wants to talk to me again later on?" John couldn't help but ask.

"We'll get to that if it happens." Sam told him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Willing to make that deal?"

John stared at him, weighing everything and remembering just hours ago how their last meeting had gone. And if it meant that he'd finally, finally, be able to talk to Mary...

"Alright." John said with a nod. "We have a deal."

"Good." Sam said with a smirk. "So to what the deal entails, we need your information and connections in the hunting world to find something. Once you give it to us, we'll make the meeting happen."

"And how do I know that this meeting is actually going to happen?" John asked. He already knew that he couldn't trust a demon, even if said demon was his son.

Especially if the demon is his son.

Sam reached behind him and with a flick of his wrist he opened his pocket knife. He brought it up and made a cut into his palm, letting the blood well up. He then walked over to the nightstand where the motel kept a thin notepad and pen. Sam dipped the pen into his blood and started to write, signing the bottom with a flourish.

Taking the notepad he tossed it at John, letting it land on the bed. John reached for it, looking over what Sam had written. It was simple and to the point, that per the agreement between them Sam and Dean would bring Mary to a meeting point for the two of them to meet.

"That enough or you need it notarized?" Sam asked, licking his palm to clean the blood off and when he brought his hand down John saw that the cut had already healed. "It's a deal in blood, can't break that."

He knew that, he had made a few deals of his own like that over the years and he knew that if someone tried to break it, it wouldn't be pretty.

"No, that's good." John said, reaching into his bag to take out his journal and put the notepad in between the pages. "So, what do you need from me?"

"We need the gun of Samuel Colt." Sam told him, making John freeze. "And we need it sooner rather than later."

I do not own Supernatural.

136/366

I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	56. Chapter 56

The worst part was, John had a pretty good idea about where the Colt was.

"If you know which hunter has it, let's go to them and get it." Sam said, straightening up and rolling his shoulders back. "Lets go now."

John didn't move, staring at him apprehensively. "Are you going to kill them?"

"If they don't give it to me within ten seconds of my asking, yes." Sam said with a nod. "And I have a feeling that they won't just give it up."

"You can't just kill them." John stressed to him. "You can't just go around killing anyone that disagrees with you."

Sam just shot him an unamused look. "And if this hunter being dead or alive is what stands between you and my mom meeting, are you still going to advocate for them to live?"

John flinched at that, staring at Sam a bit helplessly. He knew that answer, he knew it down to his bones. But saying it loud? Agreeing with Sam?

That was crossing a line that he wasn't sure that he was ready to cross. And if he crossed that, he wasn't sure that he could easily come back from it.

"By the way, I see the way you look at me." Sam told him. "I see the disdain in your eyes and I know you're torn, why I don't know and don't care. I've done, what you consider, horrible things. I've killed and tortured and maimed, and I don't plan on stopping. Because everything I do?" he disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of John, leaning in close to him and letting his eyes flick to black making John tense up, pushing down his instinct to strike back against him.

"Everything I do is for my family." Sam told him. "I don't care what I have to do or who I have to hurt, if it means that my family will be safe? I'll do it all with a smile on my face."

Before John could even blink Sam disappeared and reappeared against the wall next to the door.

"That's the difference between you and me, I'm willing to do anything for my family. You'll toss them into the wild." Sam told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

John refused to flinch back at his words. "What do I have to do to show you that I regret that? That I would do anything to just...not even be a family again but get into your good graces?"

"I really don't think there's anything you can do." Sam told him honestly. "Dean wants you dead and so do I. Not much you can do to change our minds."

"You don't even know me." John shot at him. "You weren't even born when everything happened."

"And yet everything I've said you haven't denied, meaning that it's true." Sam shot back at him. "Now, back to the Colt."

John breathed out slowly. "The hunter who has it isn't going to just hand it over-"

"Hence killing him and taking the Colt."

"-we're not killing him."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, so we'll play by your rules. How are we going to get the Colt from him?"

"Well I don't recommend stealing because he'll have his place trapped to high hell." John said. "So that leaves talking to him."

"Talking. Nice." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "And if he says no, regardless of what you say?"

"We'll figure it out when it happens." John told him, not sure himself. He had a feeling Elkins was going to say no, if he would even talk to him at all. "But killing him is not on the table."

Sam just smirked at him and John had a sinking feeling that the kid wasn't going to listen to him.

"So which hunter is it?" Sam asked. "I can get there immediately."

"How about I go to sleep and go out first thing in the morning." John retorted. "Because I don't know about you, but I need to go to sleep for at least four hours."

Sam snorted at that, muttering something under his breath about humans. He looked around the room, moving his jaw from side to side as he thought.

"Fine." he said, pushing away from the wall. "Have your sleep, Sleeping Beauty. But then you go to that hunter and I'll meet you there."

"And how will you know where to go?" John asked.

Sam just smirked once more. "How do you think I keep finding you?" he asked before he disappeared, leaving John alone in the room once more, lost in his thoughts.

I do not own Supernatural.

138/366

I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	57. Chapter 57

Despite how tired he was, John didn't really sleep much that night, his mind kept running over the last two days over and over in his head.

He tried to figure out Sam, figure out what kind of a person he was. He thought he knew the kid when he had been pretending to be Sam Wesson but all of that turned out to be an act.

Excluding the intelligence, even when he hid who he was he couldn't hide the fact that he was smart as a whip and could draw people in. He had the whole thing working for him, the good-natured kid that people just wanted to protect. And even now, that the mask was gone, John felt himself being drawn to him.

But that might have also been because of who Sam was to him.

John turned onto his back, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly as he tried to go to sleep, hand coming up to rub at his face.

His mind went to Mary and he tried to figure out what he would tell her or what they would talk about once Sam and Dean kept up their part of the deal. He had so much to tell her and yet nothing at all. Just the thought of seeing her was enough to choke him, let alone being able to actually speak.

He's spent all these years wishing that he could go back and undo what he did, every last bit of it. He had been stupid and brainless, he didn't think. He didn't act like a husband, he acted like a hunter.

He just wished that he had listened to her, had given her those few seconds to explain. But the problem was, even if he did, would that have changed anything? Would he have believed her? Would he have done anything different?

He had no idea and he wasn't sure he wanted to think about that.

So, he turned onto his side, took a deep breath, and tried to go to sleep.

When dawn broke John woke up, not at all rested and wishing that he could go to sleep for another few hours. Instead, he got out of bed and went to take a shower to wake up.

He went to the closest diner for a quick breakfast that was mostly coffee and got onto the road towards Manning, Colorado, mind wandering as he tried to figure out the best way to speak to Daniel Elkins about giving the Colt over to him.

Slowly John drove up to Elkins' cabin, feeling the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. It was in the air, a faint scent of blood lingering. John parked his truck outside of the cabin and reached back to grab his gun, moving slowly out of his truck and looking around.

The door to the cabin was broken down, in pieces on the ground, and slowly John went inside, looking around for a hint of what had happened. Walking further inside he eyed the blood that was splattered around the cabin; on the walls, the floor, the ceiling.

He entered the bedroom and stopped, sighing as he stared down at the destroyed remains of what used to be Daniel Elkins.

"God dammit." he muttered, eyeing the deep wounds in Elkins' chest and neck. "God fucking dammit."

"You can say that again."

He didn't start at the sudden voice, that had to be some sort of progress that he wasn't sure he was proud of or not. Instead he turned around to look.

Sam was leaning in the doorway, looking around the carnage with a look of appreciation and slight displeasure. "No finesse." he told John. "I mean, the whole thing is kinda nice but...there's no finesse. No art to it." he shook his head. "People just don't appreciate a good job anymore, just want to dig in with their hands and rip apart."

He pushed off from the doorframe and came into the room, keeping a distance away from John. "So this," he kicked at the body. "Was the hunter that has the Colt?"

"Yes." John said watching him. "Did you do this?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I didn't even know which hunter had it, you think I came here, picked the one right hunter in the whole country, came here, killed him this messily, and then disappeared to wait for you to come?"

"Had to ask." John said turning back to Elkins's body. He slid his gun into the back of his jeans and started to look around the cabin, feeling Sam's eyes on him before the kid went to the body to look at the marks, digging his fingers into them.

John gritted his teeth as he found the box, the box that he knew had once housed the Colt, and it was empty, thrown to the side almost broken. "Fuck."

Sam looked up at him from looking at his palm. "What?"

"Colts gone." John said. "Whoever did this took the Colt."

Sam gave an affirmative sound as he straightened up, holding something between his fingers. "Well, looks like he just pissed off the wrong creature." he said. John looked at him and narrowed his eyes, seeing the fang between his fingers.

"Vampires." he said with a grimace, shaking his head.

"Vampires." Sam confirmed. "And they never travel alone."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**142/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	58. Chapter 58

"Okay so I know that you didn't want me to torture and kill the hunter, but the vampires have to be fair game." Sam said, half complaining. "It's a bunch of vampires that you'd end up killing any other day."

John ignored him as he cleared the rest of the cabin. Elkins didn't have any sort of last will and testament, almost no hunter did, so tradition falls that the first hunter to come across another dead hunter they were obligated to burn the body and take whatever the first hunter had of use.

He ignored how Sam slowly started to move towards the books, focused mainly on gathering all the weapons in the cabin. Elkins was a paranoid bastard so he had weapons hidden everywhere. When he came back into the room Sam stopped trying to be discreet and was flipping through the books that he was making a pile of.

Sam glanced up at the weapons that John was bringing to take with him before looking back at the book. "Nothing special but I'll take them off your hands." he said, adding the book to the pile and reaching for another. John stared at him wearily. Logically he knew that he should stop him but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"We need to figure out how to find the vampires." John said instead. "They don't stay in places for too long so the longer we wait, the harder it'll be."

Sam gave a hum at that, moving over the rest of the shelves before going through the desk to see if there was anything of interest there. "I'm already on it." he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blood stained piece of cloth. "Whoever your hunting buddy was, he was good enough to get a few hits of his own, and spilled the vamps' blood. We use this to track them down, I have some fun, I get the Colt."

He paused at that, looking at the bloodstained cloth in his hand. "And actually...I don't even need you anymore. These next few parts I can do myself."

Giving a nod, pleased at that as he stood up, reaching for the pile of books and tucking them under his arm as he placed the cloth back into his pocket.

"Wait," John said, stepping forward towards him. "How am I going to contact you?"

Sam's forehead scrunched at that as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Why should you want to contact me?"

He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to lose this small connection to him, to his son. "About Mary."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. "When it's all set and right and we're done with our tasks, we'll contact you. There's no point in trying to get in touch with us."

"But what if I need to get in contact with you for something?" John pressed, not willing to let this go. "

Sam just stared at him for a long moment before he smirked, eyes turning black. "How cute." he said. "You're feeling all paternal and emotional about all of this. You think that a few talks, maybe late nights at the diner, all this heart to heart, and it'll be fine and dandy."

"How many times do I need to tell you this? We don't want to have anything to do with you. We don't want to have any kind of relationship with you." Sam told him.

"And what if Mary does?" John asked. "What if you bring her to me, we talk things out, and she decides that she wants to try again?"

"She's not going to." Sam said confidently. "You hurt her in such a way that can't be forgiven. Why she even wants to talk to you is beyond me but I'm loyal, I'll help her."

He hoisted the books up a bit more. "We'll be in contact when it's time to bring mom to meet you." he told him once more. "Otherwise, there's no reason to be in contact." With that he disappeared with the books, reappearing at the motel room where Dean was.

The books dropped to the ground as his knees buckled and Dean quickly moved to his side to support him, slowly moving him to the bed so that he could lay down.

They could teleport, much like a lot of other demons, but it took a lot out of them, more so than normal demons. Took more energy to get where they were going and get back in one piece.

It had taken a lot to look like he had been at ease in front of Winchester, to make it look like he wasn't affected by teleporting the way he had been.

"News." Sam said once the room stopped spinning. "The hunter that had the Colt was killed by vampires and they took the Colt. I got books from the hunter and I got a blood sample from the vampires to find them." he felt Dean reach into his pocket and pull out the cloth. "So are we going to just kill them or have some fun?"

He could hear Dean moving around the room, gathering the ingredients they needed to track the vampires down. "Depends, you feel like getting rid of some stress before we go to Cain or just nip it in the bud, kill 'em quick, and go?"

Sam sighed as he turned onto his back, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling before moving to lean onto his elbows so that he could look at Dean. His brother met his eyes and he held his hand up to him, beckoning him to him. Dean came easily, taking Sam's hand in his and fell on top of him back onto the bed.

Wrapping his arms around him Sam closed his eyes, entwining their legs together as well as they just curled around one another.

"Did he do something to you?" Dean asked after a few moments. "Did he try to hurt you?"

It was a bit of a raw topic for the both of them, that Sam was spending so much time with Winchester and even making a deal with him.

But Sam had a little bit more control over himself when it came to Winchester, hence why he was the one of them to go and talk to him. As much as he hated him, his hatred was second-hand from what he was told and what he felt from Dean. Sam leaned up to brush his lips against the side of Deans mouth, moving to just barely brush his lips against his.

"I'm fine." Sam told him, nuzzling at him. "Let's track down those vampires and see how we feel once we're there? After that, Cain."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**146/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	59. Chapter 59

Sam ducked to avoid the flying vampires head, watching it land behind him with a wet sound. Turning back to his brother, who seemed to be singing under his breath in time with his swings, he leaned back to just watch him work.

Pinpointing the vampires had been easy, it had even been easy to come to their hideout. They didn't even need to bring more than one weapon, Sam didn't feel up to killing so Dean was going to have all the fun. Instead he moved around the dilapidated barn that the vampires had used in search of anything interesting.

There was also the almost cage of humans that the vampires had been feeding on. He stared at them as he tried to figure out what to do with them. They weren't in the business of saving people, especially humans, but at the same time; wrong place wrong time.

He could hear one of the vampires pleading and begging before she screamed as Dean cut her head off. He sighed, rubbing the side of his head, he could already feel a headache coming along.

"Before I do anything." Sam said, despite his voice being soft he knew that the humans were listening to every word he was saying. "I'm looking for a gun, old, a Colt if any of you know what that is. You've seen it?"

One of the men nodded rapidly, gripping the bars of the cage and pointing towards where Sam could see a bed. "There! I saw the leader holding a gun! He put it there!"

Sam tilted his head so that he could see the room a bit better, nodding. He glanced once more at the humans before he sighed again, shaking his head he reached out and tugged on the lock, breaking it and opening the cage.

They were on their own but they were freed, he walked past them towards the room and even then he could hear them almost sobbing their thanks to him, one of them had to be carried by the other, they were almost paralyzed from fear.

Sam ignored them, he did more than his part; if they lived or died was up to them, and went into what was supposed to be a bedroom. He stepped over the vampire that was clawing at the ground trying to escape, Dean grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him back.

Wrinkling his nose at the mess in the room Sam started to look through everything, pinching the clothes he found in between two fingers and throwing them to the side to avoid actually touching them.

There was a wet almost sobbing scream from the other room as Sam continued to search. He went to the nightstand and opened it, staring down at what was inside.

The gun laid there amidst everything else. He reached in and slowly picked it up, turning it over in his hands. The carved five pointed star, the Latin inscribed on it. He tried to open it and couldn't, when he brought the hammer back the trigger slid out at the ready.

No harm in making sure. And one less bullet for one less headache.

He brought it back to the main room, breathing in the scent of blood deeply before he shook his head. Vampire blood always smelled so dead, barely there unless the vampire ate recently.

"Dean," he said, getting his brother's attention on him. He was holding up the last vampire by the hair machete at the ready. "Don't kill that one yet."

The vampire whimpered as Dean looked up at him. "What for Sammy?"

Sam smiled and held the gun up. "I just want to make sure that this is what we're looking for." he brought the hammer back and let the trigger fall onto his finger. "Because if we bring a fake one, it'll be worse than not bringing any at all."

He brought the gun up and aimed directly in the middle of the vampire's forehead. He whimpered, pleading with them that they both ignored. Dean tightened his grip on his hair and pulled it back to give Sam a clear mark. Smiling Sam pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet flew into his head. Energy shot through the vampire as his body jerked to the ground, twitching as it died.

"Looks like that's our gun." Dean said smugly, reaching down to wipe his machete with the vampires shirt. "So now, Cain."

Sam nodded. "Cain."

They cleaned up and carefully wrapped the Colt in a cloth and Sam placed the Colt into the inner pocket of his jacket as they drove to Missouri. They could feel the tensions rising more and more as they got closer.

They finally reached the farm, Cain wasn't exactly hiding himself or his presence. The two of them shared a look before they got out of the car, looking around.

Bees flew around them which Sam gently waved away. They could see a figure dressed in a beekeepers outfit moving from one encase to another. They moved together as the man turned towards them, stopping as he took the top portion of his outfit off.

Dean and Sam bowed their heads in respect to him. "Knight." Dean murmured, as the oldest he was responsible for talking for both of them when it came to these types of situations. "My name is Dean Campbell, this is my brother Samael. We need to talk to you."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**148/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	60. Chapter 60

Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't to be served tea in Cains living room.

Sam looked around as Cain carried the tray to them. It was a simple lived in home, soft and comfortable. It was obvious that Cain had lived here for years, it had that set in feeling.

As Cain walked in Sam stood up, reaching to take the tray from him. He was the youngest, he should be serving. Cain shrugged him away, stepping closer to hand out the cups of tea himself. Sitting back down Sam accepted his cup with a nod of thanks, slowly sipping at it, sighing in slight pleasure at the taste of honey.

"I don't usually have guests." Cain said in his low voice, sitting across from them. "Especially not as some people like you."

"We wouldn't have come to bother you unless we had to." Dean said. He could feel his brother take a deep breath and when he took a swing of his tea Sam could feel his hand shaking.

"I figured as much." Cain's eyes went to Sam who had remained silent the entire time. "Samael, Dean. You two can talk freely, I don't care about hell's politics or rules."

Sam swallowed hard, aided by the tea. "My apology, I'm just not used to speaking to a higher position freely."

"I don't care about it, speak easy, I'm retired from punishing for those minuscule slights." Cain said. "Now speak."

"We've been instructed to bring you back to Hell, the Princes are calling you to return." Dean said, taking the lead despite Cains allowance. "You are to create more Knights to serve Hell."

Cain snorted at that, taking a drink and putting it down on the table. "So, are you two planning to use that gun on me if I refuse?" Cain asked, almost barely gesturing to Sam's jacket.

Immediately Sam opened his jacket and took out the Colt that was still covered in the cloth. He leaned forward and placed it on the table, closer to Cain than to them. "We didn't feel safe if we left it in the car. I apologize if that is perceived as a threat."

"A threat only works if the being you're threatening would be harmed." Cain told them. "That gun might kill me momentarily but I'll be brought back. Nothing can kill me. I've tried."

That...was something they wanted to know more of but had no right to ask about.

"If you don't come back to Hell with us, we don't know what they're going to do to our mother." Sam said quietly. "Mary Campbell, she's a direct line of Azazel and she's currently with him in Hell. He's the one that told us to bring you back."

"So you're here bothering me because you lack the power to strike back." Cain said, leaning back in his chair. "Or because you think you lack the power to strike back."

"What do you mean Knight?"

"Stop calling me that." Cain told them, the corner of his eye twitching slightly. "You two are stronger than you think, and the so called Princes know it too."

"We know we're strong, better than certain demons in a way." Dean said. "But we're nowhere near as strong as you say we are."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Of course not." Sam quickly said. "We just...we're not quite sure what you mean by that."

"Why do you think the Princes gave you these tasks? Tasks that even they weren't able to do?" Cain asked rhetorically. "Because they want you to fail. I sympathize with your situation with your mother, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go with you. And they know that. They want you to come back empty handed so that they can kill you."

"We already figured that part out, but not like we could just say no." Dean said. "We already know that they want to kill us."

"But you don't get why." Cain stated. "I've heard about the both of you even from here. I know about you two. Now. Why do you think that they gave you two of these tasks that they know are to be failed?"

"Because they want to kill us, we've said this." Dean told him.

Cain nodded. "Now, why do they want to kill you?"

Sam and Dean shared a look at that. "We don't know." Sam finally said. "We obey the rules and we do as they say. We listen to them and we don't complain."

"So think, why would they want to kill you?"

Sam stared into the depths of his teacup, turning it between his hands. "Because...you think we're stronger than them?"

"I don't think, I know." Cain said, leaning forward to refill his cup. He gestured for them to hold their cups out and they obliged, letting him refill them. "And if there's one thing they don't like, it's when any being is stronger than them, they see it as a threat."

"But we just want to be left alone." Dean said. "We just want our mother and each other, we don't want to be a threat and we don't want to...do anything with any apparent power."

"And you think they care about that? About what you want?" Cain asked. "They don't give a damn. All they care about is that you're stronger than them and more importantly, you don't know it."

"Even if we are stronger than them, it doesn't mean anything." Sam said, shaking his head. "We're not about to go out and attack them. We can't."

"Because the only thing holding you back is fear." Cain said. "You're afraid of them therefore you won't ever strike back against them, that's all they have going for them."

Sam let out a small breath and brought his cup up, sipping the tea slowly, tightening his grip around it. "So what do we do?"

"You learn how to use the full extent of your powers and your beings, unless you do that and get over that fear, they'll strike you down the moment you return to hell." Cain said, staring at them. He watched them silently, only moving to take his tea and sip at it as he did. "You two smell of magic. What spells have you done?"

"Our mother was killed by a hunter a few years ago." Sam said. "We managed to find and conduct a spell to break into the Empty and take her soul back.

Cain's eyebrow twitched upwards. "Impressive." he said. "How did you power such a spell?"

"We used human souls, over two hundred ones." Dean said. "Spent a while to get them."

"What a hideous act." Cain said softly, his tone chilling them to the bone. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for your mother? For each other?"

There wasn't even another option for that kind of a question. "No." they said in unison. "Nothing."

"No, I suppose not." Cain murmured, watching them. He got up and walked over to the kitchen table where there was a mess of papers. He grabbed one and then a syringe from a cabinet. He inserted the needle into his arm and the two of them watched as he slowly drew blood from himself. He then took the vial and inserted it into a pen.

"Why don't you just make a cut and use that?" Sam asked, the both of them getting up and following him.

"To make a cut is an act of violence. I've sworn off all acts of violence." Cain said as he started to write something on a spare piece of paper. "No matter how big or small."

When he finished writing he folded the paper and handed it to Dean. "Here's what you're going to do." he told him. "You're going to take the gun and this note and go to hell. Then, you're going to come back here."

Dean took the note from him and shared a look with Sam who picked the Colt up. "What are we going to do then?"

Cain raised an eyebrow. "I said, you're going to go back to hell, you alone Dean." he said. "Sams staying here."

They both felt their hearts skip a beat at that. "What?"

Cain reached out and took Dean's jacket by the fabric, pulling him away. "Go to hell with those two things, then come back here."

"But if you don't come with us, I won't be able to come back." Dean argued.

"Give them my note, that's all they need. And don't look at it." Cain instructed, looking at Sam who hesitated but handed Dean the Colt. "And don't dawdle either."

Dean swallowed hard but nodded, taking the Colt from Sam. "I'll be back." he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against his brothers. "Soon."

Taking a step back, he took a deep breath and when he exhaled he was gone, only bits of sulfur remaining.

Sam stared at the spot where he had been. "You're sure they're not going to kill him?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No but short of me going there I did all that I could." Cain said, turning around and leaving the house. "Now, since you're here, you'll help me with the bees."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**149/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	61. Chapter 61

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe as he returned to Hell, looking at the items in his hands. The Colt and a note, not the demon like he had been instructed to bring.

He only hoped that whatever the note said it would be enough. The note almost burned in his hand and he wanted nothing more than to open it and read what Cain had written. He was basing his and Sam's life on this one note so he felt like he had the right to know what was written on it.

He tightened his grip on the note and continued to walk forward, not opening it or even glancing down at it despite how it was weighing heavily.

Reaching the Pit he stopped to take in a deep breath and continued forward, not stopping until he was deep inside, deep enough that he could feel ice creeping over his boots, but the chill didn't touch him. The deeper you entered Hell, the colder it was. Rumor was that the chill came from Lucifer's grace that seeped out from the cage but no one was really able to confirm that.

And closer to the middle, or what seemed and was considered the middle, was Azazel and Dagon, as well as their mom and Meg. Coming to them, yet keeping a respective distance, he stopped and bowed his head in respect, sneaking a quick glance towards his mom.

Mary smiled at him, trying to be reassuring but her smile quickly faded when she saw that he was alone.

Not just without Cain, but without Sam too.

"You returned quicker than we thought you would." Azazel stated. Dean quickly moved his head back forward, keeping it bowed. "And yet...alone. Did Cain kill Sam?"

"No. Cain told him to remain at his place, he sent me alone." Dean answered. He tightened his grip on the Colt and the note. "And he-"

"And he refused to come, that much we already figured. But we had such high hopes for you boys." Dagon said with a fake sigh before she smirked, pushing off of whatever it had been she was leaning against, he had no idea what to call the things that were created down here. "We told you to return with the Colt and Cain."

"We got the Colt and Cain-"

"You do need to understand just what the severity of this request was, don't you Dean?" Dagon injected. "Or did you think it was just a simple chore? So simple that you didn't feel the need to complete more than half of it?"

"Cain-"

"Doesn't want to come back, yes, yes, he's made that clear." Dagon said, rolling her eyes. "But you were told to do whatever it took to bring him back. And yet...you failed."

"The Knight-"

"What a pity, you two were such high hopes of ours and so talented, so many possibilities from both of you." Dagon said, slowly stepping closer to him. "And yet...such failures."

"Cain-"

"Now, what do we do to-" Dagon started to say.

"Dagon for the Love of the Pit, be quiet." Azazel finally interrupted. "The boy has been trying to say something for the last three minutes but apparently you and Asmodeus have more things in common than I thought, you both love the sound of your own voices."

Dagon paused and slowly turned to look at him. "Excuse you?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow at her. "Be quiet, stop your yammering, and let him talk." he told her. "I know these boys better than you and if they weren't able to do something, there is a good enough of a reason for it." he turned to Dean. "Speak and be quick about it."

"Cain gave us a note to give to you but he only wanted me to deliver it, Sam remained behind." Dean said as quickly and precisely as he could. He held the note and the Colt out. "We managed to find the Colt, it had been in the hands of a hunter and then vampires. We already tested it to make sure, we used a bullet on one of the vampires. It is the Colt and I don't know what Cain's message says, he told me not to look at it."

"Bring both here."

Dean immediately moved, holding both things out in front of him for Azazel to take. His grandfather took them from him, examining the Colt first, turning it around in his hand.

"Well, at least one part is done." Azazel said, putting the Colt into his jacket pocket and patting it. He took the note from Dean and opened it, staring down at what was written.

"Well? Is it worth the insubordination? The inability to do a simple request that we asked for?" Dagon asked sarcastically.

Wordlessly Azazel refolded the note and handed it to her. Snatching it from his hand she opened and looked down, eyes widening when she read it. She brought it closer to her face and reread it.

"What does this mean?" she demanded, looking up at Dean and then at Azazel. "What does he mean?"

"It means...exactly what you think." Azazel answered, staring at Dean. Dean swallowed hard and fought the urge to fidget. "And you don't know what's written here?"

Dean shook his head, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest, audible in his ears over the rush of his blood.

Azazel nodded slowly, looking at Dagon. "Alright." he said simply. "What else did Cain tell you?"

"He said to come back after meeting with you." Dean said. "I was going to anyway, Sams still there."

"Why is Sam still there?"

"Cain told us to. He said that I was the one to deliver everything and Sam was to remain behind." Dean said. "I don't know why or what they're doing."

He hoped that Sam was okay.

"Fine." Azazel said, tapping the Colt in his jacket pocket once more. "Alright." He turned to look at Mary. "Well, Mary dear, your boys did their job so, why don't you spend some time with them? Catch up on Earth and everything you've missed."

Mary blinked at that, moving slowly as if she wasn't sure what Azazel had said. "You're sure?"

"Of course, we said that once they completed their jobs then you can go with them, you needed to heal and you have." Azazel said, waving his hand. "Go, I'm sure they missed you."

Mary hesitated, staring at Azazel for a moment longer, before she crossed the rest of the distance completely, going to Dean and immediately wrapping her arms around him. Dean did the same, holding onto one another tightly.

"You two are dismissed, as always be prepared to answer a summons." Azazel said, watching Dean carefully.

Azazel watched his grandson and daughter leave, going back to Cain apparently, and then looked back down at the note in Dagons hands. Her hands were shaking and he could hear her teeth grinding. If there was one demon that could order them around, it was Cain simply because they couldn't kill him.

"Let the mother go."

"You want me to create more Knights?"

"I'll give you two."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**150/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	62. Chapter 62

Coming to Cain was a giant relief and exasperation. It was a relief because he returned to Sam and felt his legs halfway give out when he realized that his brother was alright.

The exasperation was what Cain wanted them to do.

"You want us to help you with the bees?" Dean repeated, looking at Sam who was already carefully slicing the honey off of the combs without hurting the bees. "Why?"

"I helped you, therefore you'll help me." Cain told him, eyes going to Mary who was standing next to him holding the bucket. They were leaning against one another and spoke in a low murmur. "Without her."

"Why can't she stay?" Dean asked, immediately bowing his head when Cain turned to look at him and raise his eyebrow. "Respectively."

"I have jobs for the two of you, only the two of you." Cain told him. "I lack the patience to deal with two underage half demons, let alone a third demon. She can visit eventually but ultimately, only you two will be here."

"We're not underage." Dean couldn't help but mumble. "We're of age."

"Live a few centuries and I'll consider you two of age." Cain told him, walking away making Dean have to follow him. "Until I think you two are done, you'll be working for me and doing as I say."

"And what are we going to be doing here?" Dean asked, not sure what he wanted to hear.

"Whatever I want. For now, it's the bees." Cain told him. "You two lack patience and restraint, both things you both will need."

"For what?"

Cain didn't answer that, just went over to Sam and took the bucket from him and gave him an empty one. Dean hesitated but then joined his mother and brother. "Is this all you've been doing since I was gone?"

"Pretty much, you went back home and he told me to take care of the bees. Showed me how to do it and...that's it." Sam said looking around the other containers. "Takes a while though, this is my third one."

Dean looked into the bucket that he was now filling. "What does he do with them?"

"No clue." Sam said, shaking his head. "I'm not in the position to ask though."

And now, neither was he. They both looked at their mom who just smiled at them.

"I'll talk to him." she said, leaning forward to kiss the tops of their heads. She stared at them for a moment longer before she started to walk towards the shed that Cain had gone to.

"She looks well, guess going to Hell helped her." Sam said softly.

"My money is just on time, she needed to get used to things again." Dean said. "Cain doesn't want her here, only wants us."

"Why?"

"No idea, but whatever he wrote in that note worked." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his brother collect the honey. "You having fun?"

"It's not as fun as it looks, I know that I should be having a blast." Sam said dryly as he used his tool to nudge a bee away from his path. "It's alright, not what I expected to be doing."

"Yeah, same." Dean said, reaching out to take the bucket from Sam and just hold it in place. "Think this is all he'll want us to do? Tend to the bees?"

"Who knows, I'd like to think he has some sort of plan, he is a Knight." Sam said, falling silent when Cain and their mother were walking back to them. Mary had a bit of a worried expression on her face but smiled reassuringly at them.

"Your mother is leaving now, you two will remain." Cain told them. "And no, I don't know how long you'll be here, until I say so. You're not prisoners, but if you leave you are to return in twenty-four hours or less. Preferably less."

"What happens if we don't?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"You'll find out." Cain told them. "One last question."

"What are we doing?" Sam asked after a moment, hesitant from his ranking.

"Whatever I say." Cain said. "Now, say goodbye to your mother. I'll let you know when she can come back here. If you leave she can meet you wherever you want, just not here."

With that Cain turned around and left them, going to one of the tables he had outside and lifting a box, rummaging through it.

"He doesn't like demons." Mary answered their questioning looks. "He said he tolerates the two of you because you're only half. Hence why I have to leave."

"We just got you back." Dean whispered, looking at her. Sam set his things down and crossed over to hug her tightly, Dean joined them after a moment. "Why do we have to keep saying goodbye?"

"Because the world is not kind to demons." Mary said, making the both of their chests clench, it was something she used to say a lot back then. They hadn't understood then but now...now it was something they realized on their own. "But we'll be alright, we'll try to keep in contact."

At that Dean reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, he didn't have anything else in there other than Sam's number and a few pictures that he didn't really care about. He handed it to her.

"This is a phone, just look under Sam's number and press the green button, you can call us like that." Dean told her. He and Sam had a few better ways of communication after all. "This way if we're too far to meet up we can use this. And we can talk every night."

Mary smiled and nodded, taking the phone from him and turning it around to look at it from all sides. "Alright." she said, reaching out to hug them tightly one more time. "I should get going before Cain gets mad. Or madder at least."

It hurt but then nodded and moved away from her, her hands came up to cup their cheeks, thumb stroking over the skin, before she pulled away as well. She walked a small distance away, glancing back at them one more time before she took a deep breath and disappeared.

Sam and Dean looked at one another before turning and walking back to Cain, stopping a respectful distance away and awaiting whatever he wanted from them.

"Samael, keep gathering honey." Cain told them without turning to look at them. "Dean, you're going to be jarring and labeling the honey that he collects." He gestured to the box that they could now see was full of empty jars and paper. "Get to work."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**151/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	63. Chapter 63

At some point, Dean felt his wrist cramp and he couldn't write anymore. He set his pen down and massaged at his wrist, looking over the almost full box of jars he had already done.

This...was so stupid. Sam was out there still collecting honey from the combs and here he was putting them into jars and labeling them.

There was no reason for this, no point, other than Cain using them to complete the chores that he didn't want to do.

But at the same time, considering who Cain was and what he had done for them; because whether they want to admit it or not, whatever he wrote on that note saved their lives, this was far from the worst that could be done.

Sam joined him and set the bucket on the ground next to him. "That was the last one." he said looking over what his brother had done. "Want my help?"

"No." Cain answered for him, appearing next to them. He looked into each bucket and glanced over the combs before nodding. "Now you'll gather firewood and chop it properly. The axe is in the shed, the wood is to the side of the house."

Sam looked around to where the wood was, tilting his head to see it. "What is the proper way to chop it?" he asked, taking his flannel off to remain in his short sleeve shirt. "And I've never chopped wood before."

"You'll figure it out, they have to be small enough and cut enough to stack on top of one another and to be able to be put into the fireplace." Cain told him.

"And how much wood should I cut?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"I'll let you know when enough is enough." Cain said, already turning to go back into the house. "Until then, just chop."

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath and going to the shed to grab the axe and then to the side of the house. Dean watched him until he heard the sound of wood sliding onto the ground and the sound of a blade cutting them.

Letting out a deep breath he turned back to the jars and the honey, already feeling his wrist start to cramp again. Shaking his head he started again, filling each jar with honey, and then labeling them.

It was mind numbing and at some point, he started to do everything robotically, not really paying attention to anything around him as he filled and labeled jar after jar.

A loud crash snapped him out of his daze and he turned to look at the box of empty jars that had been tossed to the ground, a mess of glass and wood. His head snapped up to see Cain standing there staring down at him.

"You weren't paying attention and as a result, the jars broke." Cain told him. "You choose to drift off and not be aware of anything, let your hands move without real input, you leave yourself and everyone around you vulnerable."

Dean blinked and looked at the broken jars. "Pretty sure the jars broke because you pushed them to the ground."

"And I was able to do that because you weren't paying attention." Cain said. "And now, because the jars are broken, you need to fix what's broken."

Dean bit back a sigh and stood up, a bit careful at the chance to get up and move around a bit. "I'm guessing everything I need is in the shed?"

Cain just nodded and Dean rubbed at his eyes as he went to the shed, looking around for a broom of some kind. The whole place was organized carefully but when he looked for something to clean up, he couldn't find it.

"Did I say clean up or did I say fix?" Cain asked him rhetorically when Dean went back to him. "The glue is there."

He had to pause at that. "You want me to fix the jars?" he asked. "They're in pieces, I can't use them anymore."

"Not my problem, it is a cause of your action, or should I say inaction." Cain said. "You allowed yourself to get sloppy and as a result what you needed broke. And there are your consequences that you must go through."

"But why?" Dean pushed. "Why can't I just clean this up and use new jars?"

"Because there are two things you need to learn here, and I've already told you both of them." Cain said. "I'm going to check on your brother, I expect you to patch them and put them to good use." without waiting for an answer he walked away, towards the side of the house.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to steady his nerves before grabbing the glue and going back to his table. He stared down at the mess of glass pieces, looking around it in an attempt to figure out the best way to start. He knelt down beside it and tried to separate them, trying to keep the pieces that seemed to go together in the same pile.

What the hell did Cain mean, that he needed to learn two things? What was the point of all this? Was the older demon just bored and taking advantage of the fact that neither he nor Sam were going to argue with him about doing whatever it was that he wanted? But then why try to teach them anything?

Slowly he started to pick the pieces, sliding them together, grabbing the glue to spread it along the sharp edges. This was going to be taxiing and he was sure that even if he tried his best, no one was going to be able to eat any of the honey inside for fear of eating glass.

If it even managed to hold the honey.

What was the point of this? Dean stopped for a moment to listen to the sound of Sams chopping, shifting in place before looking down at the jars once more.

There was a reason for this, there had to be, it wasn't just because Cain wanted to have some fun and get some chores done at their expense. There had to be a reason for all this, a purpose.

Sam could probably figure it out before he did, his brother had always been better at riddles like this.

But, for now at least, he needed to focus on fixing his jars.

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**152/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	64. Chapter 64

John watched the pyre burn, occasionally throwing another piece of wood into the embers. He leaned back against his truck as he waited for the fire to burn and die out, taking Elkins's body with it.

He couldn't really describe the last forty-eight hours, couldn't really bring to words just how bone deep tired and drained he was. He felt like he wanted to crawl into the nearest bed, possibly not even caring if it was in Elkins's cabin, and just sleep for a few weeks if not months.

Everything had just happened too fast for him to really take a moment to comprehend it all. From having one son to two, from believing that Mary was still out there to finding out that she was dead only to be brought back to life by those two said sons.

Combine everything else, the loss of his friends and allies, as well as everything that he had done with Sam within the last few hours, he was ready to just sit down and just...stop for a while. Sit and consider, just let himself try not to think about everything.

Or not think at all, that seemed like a good idea as well.

Once the fire died out he made the call, not caring which hunter he called so long as it wasn't Bobby, and let them know that Daniel Elkins was dead and his cabin and whatever was left was up for grabs. After that, he got back into his truck and drove, just wanting to get away from everything.

He wasn't sure how long he drove, he didn't have a destination in mind. Just drove and drove. Filled his truck up with gas and kept driving, just wanting to put some distance between himself and...and what, he wasn't sure.

But even he had to stop at some point and got off the highway, stopping at the first motel he saw that thankfully had a bar next to it. He got a room, didn't bother to put up any protective lines or runes or anything, and just went to the bar wanting nothing more than a strong drink.

Stepping into the bar he wearily looked around, the room was half filled with a majority of the people around the pool tables while others were sitting scattered around in the shadows nursing their drinks.

He stopped at the barkeep for a moment, just to order something strong and to leave the bottle, taking both the bottle and the empty shot glass to an abandoned booth in the back. He focused on the drink and only that, not wanting to bother with anything else.

Each mouthful burned going down and he could feel the warmth spread inside of him almost soothingly. He'd finish this off, maybe he'd end up drinking the whole bottle, and go back to the motel next door and just...sleep for as long as he could.

Despite how tired he was, he already knew that he wasn't going to sleep more than six hours, his body was too trained and ingrained to only sleep for that long at the most. He legitimately couldn't sleep more than six hours and he couldn't remember the last time he did.

No. That was a lie. He knew exactly when the last time he had a full night's worth of sleep. Back then. Before everything went to hell.

Sighing and shaking his head he poured himself another shot, picking it up and staring into the depths before swinging it back, swallowing it completely. He could see people walk around him from the corner of his eye, he never really relaxed anymore. Sometimes he could see a woman start to come towards him, hips swinging, but they always left when he didn't pay them any attention.

Sometimes it was the ring on his finger, the ring he had never taken off. He had once entertained the idea but actually doing it made him feel even worse so he left it, no harm in having it there.

By law he was still a married man and as such, he had remained faithful. He hadn't slept with anyone else during these last years and quite frankly, he didn't have the desire to do it anymore regardless.

Not that it mattered, his faithfulness meant nothing when he thought about the rest of his guilt. He hadn't been faithful when it meant the most, everything else was unimportant.

Staring into the depths of the now empty shot glass he could see someone slip into his booth across from him, hood up to hide their head and hair. Breathing out slowly he brought his head up and froze, feeling whatever effect the alcohol had given him immediately evaporate.

Mary brought her hands up and pushed the hood back, letting it fall down, as she stared at him with an apprehensive look on her face. She was leaning back into the booth, her arms at either side of her and not on the table.

"Mary." he whispered, feeling his chest tighten until he couldn't breathe.

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**155/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	65. Chapter 65

John couldn't stop staring at her, his throat tight enough that he couldn't even think about talking despite all the questions he had. Why had she lied? Why hadn't she tried to talk to him? What happened to her all these years? Had she always been a demon?

Mary.

She looked tense, as if she was ready to sprint out of the booth and run away. She looked just like he remembered her, still so young and beautiful while he could feel each and every wrinkle and the spreading grey hair.

But wasn't that a demon? They don't age, they don't grow older. Their vessels remained in stasis that kept them looking just like it had once it had been possessed.

But Mary, according to everyone who knew enough, wasn't possessed, she was the demon. That she had always been a demon, never possessed but taken to hell.

Fourteen. That age, it made his stomach clench and bile rise in the back of his throat. A deal made at four years old and taken to hell at fourteen. As a hunters child Mary should've known the whole process, known what a deal with a demon entailed.

Four years old and fourteen years old.

She wasn't speaking, just half glaring at him with an unreadable guarded expression. When it was clear that he wasn't going to, he wasn't able to, speak she gave a snort.

"Well?" she demanded. "You've tracked me all this way, might as well get it all out."

John blinked at that, mesmerized by the sound of her voice, he hadn't heard it in ages and just hearing it just now, made him remember more of her, things he had forgotten. The slight accent to her voice that he could never place, just how low it got when she was barely restraining herself in anger.

"What?" he managed to get out.

"Don't what me, you're the one that tracked me down here." she half snapped at him. "You're the one that found me."

"I...I didn't know you were here." he said weakly. "I don't even know where here is."

The dirty look she shot him made him flinch back slightly, leaning back into his seat.

"I'm not an idiot." she said. "I might've been dead for years but I'm not an idiot." when she saw the lack of recognition on his face she gave a snort, rolling her eyes. "We're home."

Home. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He hadn't had a set destination in mind, just drove and drove for hours, uncaring of where he ended up. But in the end, all roads lead home.

Lawrence, Kansas.

Home.

"I didn't know where I was going, I was just driving." he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from her, barely daring to blink. "But...you're here."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "I'm doing a bit of traveling, thought about getting my bearings back here." she said. "So you didn't track me down?"

"I didn't even know where you were." he whispered, voice breaking. His hand slowly raised and reached for her, making her flinch and move back out of his reach.

"Don't touch me." she lowly warned him. "I'm not in a mood to play around with."

Reluctantly he pulled back, watching her take a deep breath. She tugged at her jacket's sleeves, pulling them down more, and let her head move up to let his eyes meet hers.

He really had forgotten just how beautiful she was. His memories had done no justice to her whatsoever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, watching her tense up even more. "Why didn't you just...tell me?"

Mary raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't even know that you were a hunter." she said. "And I was just supposed to tell you that I was a demon?"

"Better to have told me than seeing Dean with black eyes." John said quietly. "I thought the worst, I thought a demon got to him."

"He's half, the black eyes are his." Mary said tensely. "And so is Sam."

John looked around the bar at that, a part of him hoping to catch a glimpse of the boys, the men, and couldn't name the emotion that spread through him when he couldn't. "Where..."

"Somewhere else." Mary told him, shaking her head. "I'm traveling alone for now."

So this wasn't Sam's promised talk.

"What about being pregnant, you didn't tell me anything about that either." John managed to get out. He never truly imagined that he'd be able to talk to her again, much less after he learned that she had died, but even during those nights when he played with that fantasy, he had a mess of questions to ask.

He couldn't think straight, couldn't really wrap his mind around the fact that she was here, alive and in front of him. So he just let out the first words he could find and hope that he didn't make a fool out of himself.

Mary raised an eyebrow at that question. "Because I didn't know." she told him. "I didn't realize that I was pregnant, I wasn't expecting it and therefore didn't realize the signs until they happened. And that wasn't until Dean and I were on the run, it's why I went back to Hell."

"With a kid and one on the way."

"Oh yes, better to remain on earth where we were being hunted." Mary said rolling her eyes at him. "You have no idea what you did, putting our images out like that. I had to kill people to keep Dean safe, I had to kill hunters, humans, whomever. Until I finally went to the safety of Hell."

Safety of hell, it sounded like an oxymoron all on itself.

Mary snorted, reading his expression easily. "Safety of Hell all depends on who you are and where your rank is." she told him. "I'm pretty high up."

That was disturbing all on its own. He wasn't sure what demons rankings were or how they were obtained, but he had to imagine that it was in sin and torture. And if Mary was high up enough to consider hell a place of safety, that had to mean that she was a very powerful demon.

He never really did know her, did he.

But that all came back around to the fact that maybe...Mary didn't know how to be a human. She had been four years old when she made the deal, fourteen when the devil came to collect. He'd seen people in the middle of their deals and they went off the edge, throwing themselves into a hedonist lifestyle. Already damned all they could do was enjoy the last dredges of humanity that they had left.

And Mary had been fourteen years old.

"How...how did it happen?" he managed to ask. She looked up at him, she had been looking off to the side at something else. "How'd you turn into a demon?"

"Just like every other demon." Mary said with a shrug. "Get sent to Hell. Be tortured until you finally break and start torturing others instead. After some time and realizing certain emotions you slowly get turned until you're a demon completely."

"So...you. You tortured souls." John asked, voice breaking. "You..."

Mary stared at him and then her eyes narrowed before they suddenly flicked to black. "Wipe that look off of your face." she hissed at him. "You have two choices down there, either be tortured or do the torturing. I was fourteen years old when I was dragged down. Fourteen. Years. Old. I was a child."

She turned away from him. "So wipe that judgmental, critical look off of your face. I did what I had to do. Hell is Hell for a reason, everyone is there because they deserve it."

"You sold your soul to save your father, did you deserve to go to hell because of that?" he demanded.

Mary glanced at him, eyes still black. "Yes." she said simply. "Because I knew what I was doing. I knew what a demon deal meant and what would happen. I took it anyway, to save my dad."

She scoffed then. "Wish I didn't do it now, after everything he did and what happened to me because of him."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed me." she said simply. "He had a knife that could kill demons. When I would come to earth I would sometimes check in on him, mom died a bit ago so I was sometimes worried about him, so I'd keep my distance and just look at him. One time was all it took to catch me in a devils trap."

"And he killed you." John said softly. "Did he know that it was really you?"

"I tried to tell him. tried to convince him, but he either didn't care or didn't believe me." Mary said with a shrug. "And now...I want to find him again. I want to convince him that it's me, and kill him once he realizes it."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**156/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	66. Chapter 66

A beat of silence fell over them.

"You want to kill your father?" John finally asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard correctly. "But...you sold your soul to save him."

"So?" Mary asked with a snort. "It's been a very, very long time since then. I've changed in ways you can't imagine. Besides at the very least, he killed me first."

"But...he's your father." John said a bit helplessly. "You can't just...kill him."

"Why not?" Mary asked him, a tinge of amusement to her voice. "It's not like you know the man or anything about him. Why do you care what I do?"

"I don't know him but I know of him, he's a hunter, a good one and well known in the hunting community." John said. "If you kill him and it gets out that you did and who you are, they'll try to hunt you down."

Mary raised an eyebrow at that, letting her eyes go black once more. "They can try." she told him. "But I'm not your average run of the mill demon. The absolute worst that they'll be able to do is to send me back to Hell, and that's annoying because I want to keep my body."

John took a moment to look her over. "Is...is that really your body?"

"Mine all mine." Mary said, looking down at her hands. "Dad didn't burn it like he was supposed to, just buried it. So when I got out of Hell the first time I possessed someone else and dug it up, healed it all over from the rot and decay and took it back." she flexed her fingers a few times. "Kept it ever since, even forced it to age enough to stop looking fourteen."

John just stared at her, taking his fill. He...he had no idea what to do or how to act. On one hand he was a hunter, if not born and bred then at least raised in and enhanced. She was a demon, a dangerous powerful demon, that he needed to be able to either kill or subdue in some sort of way. She had said it herself, she wasn't an average demon and the more powerful the demon was, the more unstable.

But.

She was also Mary. She was also the woman who charmed him with a single smile in the garage who laughed at his horrible jokes. Who whispered that she loved him in the middle of the night when they couldn't sleep, who he had looked over at the court aisle as they recited their vows. The mother of his children and his wife and partner.

She was Mary.

But she was also a demon.

He had no idea what to do or how to handle this, not even the single bit of clue of what he could do in the hopes of trying to...to what? He didn't want to cage her, didn't want to tie her down with holy water soaked ropes under a devils trap. Didn't want to keep her a prisoner as she glared at him hatefully, planning his painful death.

He wanted things to go back the way they were, and that wasn't the first time he's wanted that.

He wants their house back, wants their room with Deans down the hall just a moment's padding away. The nursery that was the hope of a possibility of another child made from the both of them.

He wants his family back. All of them.

Mary stared at him suspiciously, leaning back away from his reach. "What?"

"I've missed you." the words slipped out in a whisper before he could even hope to stop them. "I've missed you so much."

For a moment it looked like Mary was about to soften before her eyes narrowed him. "So?"

He swallowed hard, reaching for the bottle of alcohol and managing to refill his glass. By some miracle he didn't spill any even when he shot it down. "So nothing." he said. "I've just...missed you."

"Yeah well, it's hard to think nice things when you're the reason I went back to Hell." Mary said with another snort, looking to the side. "You have no idea the crap I went through after what you did."

"It doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry." he told her. "I'm really, really sorry. If I could take it back, redo it, I would."

"I'm not a deal maker, find a crossroad if you want to stake your soul on it." Mary said, rolling her eyes. "Or don't, the idea of you becoming a demon is kinda nauseating."

Despite the words, they still brought a small smile onto his face. "Can...can you tell me a few things?"

"Like what?"

"Like..." he licked his upper lip in thought. "What makes you so...different from other demons? Why are you so different?"

Mary turned back to look at him with a scoff. "Trying to figure out ways to get me?"

John immediately shook his head. "I just...we were together for eight years Mary." he whispered. "And I realized that I never really knew you. I just...I want to get to know you, the real you, every last bit of it of who you really are."

"Why?" she asked him. "What's the point? Not like we're getting back together."

That part stung but he tried hard to make sure that it didn't show on his face or in his voice. "No harm in just talking."

Mary raised an eyebrow at him. "Says the hunter to the demon." she said, leaning back into her side of the booth. She stared at him for a moment before she gestured to the bartender for a drink. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**158/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	67. Chapter 67

"Tell me about the boys."

Mary couldn't help her snort at that, taking the drink from the bartender and gesturing to John. "He's paying." she said. Without even looking he reached into his pocket and took his card out, a fake one but it didn't matter, and handed it to the bartender to keep their tab open.

"More for me too." he requested without looking away from her. "The boys?"

"You don't want to hear about them because you're not going to like what you hear." Mary said. "Because you're still thinking like a hunter. They're not a hunters child, they're not even human children, they're not going to act how you wanted."

"I don't care anymore." he whispered. "Just...tell me about them, anything."

Mary stared at him, taking a deep drink from her glass as the bartender returned with another for him. She waited until he was out of earshot before speaking. "I only knew them until Dean was twelve, ish, and Sam was eight, somewhat, before I died. Time in Hell is different and it's hard to keep up."

"One month up here, ten years down there, right?" he asked her.

She nodded, taking another drink. "And you feel every single day of those ten years." she said. "Especially when you're the one on the rack." She rubbed at her eyes, looking away before her voice softened. "They're...amazing kids, I can tell that they still are."

"Why aren't you with them now?" John asked. "I would've thought that you wouldn't want to be away."

"I don't, but Hell business came into play." Mary said. "Explicitly stating that the boys are to be doing something and I'm not to be a part of it, and I'm not telling you what it is." she added, seeing his mouth open.

John closed his mouth, moving his jaw from side to side for a moment as he thought. "And...you raised them in hell? Doesn't that...do something to them?"

"Most likely, but I was terrified to bring them back up to earth." Mary told him. "Even I only slipped away when I really needed to. Wanted to bring them up but," she shrugged. "Got a bit dead before it happened."

She took a deep breath, clicking her teeth together for a moment. "They're good boys." she said quietly. "They're loyal to one another, they're very smart and powerful, and...I love them so much."

She rubbed the back of her neck, an oddly human gesture that he couldn't help but focus on, especially the way she curled her fingers into the short strands. "They trained under a lot of demons and they're good, really good, at what they do. I don't know if it's because they were raised in Hell or what, I don't care, but they don't see it as a bad thing. Quite the contrary, it's a good thing for them. They are good at what they do and they like what they do, simple."

"Do you know what they did to get you back?"

"Yep, Sam explained it all to me." Mary said, a tinge of pride coloring her voice. "What they did...it was impossible. It shouldn't have worked, not in the slightest, but it did because they managed it to."

"And you know the ingredients that it cost?" John couldn't help but ask.

"Souls. And lots of them." Mary confirmed. "You looking for disgust? Contempt? Disapproval? You won't find it, after a few rounds in Hell, you really don't care about souls in general anymore."

John tried to push past whatever he might feel about that, none of that mattered anymore. It was a very different game that he was playing and while he might not know the rules, he needed to keep...if not an open mind then at the very least let go of his past reservations.

It was easier than he thought it would be.

"Were you always like this?" he asked her. "Because...you played it pretty well if you weren't."

Mary hesitated at that. "I'm not sure, a lot of my lines and my own...everything was shifted around over time." she said slowly. "I know that when I first had come out of Hell and got my old body back, I did try at the playing human. I tried to pretend that I was just like everyone else, just a teenager bitching about high school and first dates. Moved around a lot to try to explain lack of a lot of papers and lack of all other social cues that most people seemed to know. Kept feeling that I was putting on a thick mask every time and couldn't breathe. Hell changes you, and not just because I was turned into a demon."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, staring down into her glass. "After a while, I guess I stopped pretending and playing and just...decided to be a demon. Did whatever I wanted, however I wanted, nothing else was important enough to really grab my attention." she gave a small scoff. "Till I met you." she muttered under her breath.

Her admission, confession as much as it is, immediately shot through him and warmed him.

Whatever either of them were about to say was cut off when three men stood up from the booth behind Mary and came around to their table, flocking them and blocking their exit. Mary swallowed her mouthful and placed her glass back onto the table.

"Help you gentlemen?" she asked, her voice smooth. He could also hear the slight predatory tone to it and it made him fight back a smile.

"Can't help but overhear you two." one of the men, the one closest to John, spat out, glaring in disgust at Mary who easily kept his gaze. "Demon scum."

Hunters. Of all times and places, three were here right next to them.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." Mary told him, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I think it'll be best if you three turn around and leave. Now."

"Fat fucking chance of that." the man in the middle snorted. "Seeing as this sorry excuse of a hunter," he gestured to John with his head. "Is too pussy footed to do a thing about a demon than trying to fuck it, its up to us."

Mary laughed softly at that. "Oh please, do try." she said before her eyes flickered black. "It's been a while since I've killed someone."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**159/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	68. Chapter 68

Mary made a big show of finishing her drink, gesturing for John to do the same. He ignored how the hunters gritted their teeth in frustration, fingers twitching as they were forced to wait. There weren't that many people in the bar but there were enough that might be enticed enough to call the police if things got too violent.

Finally, Mary set her glass down on the table and stood up, bringing the hood on her coat up once more. The hunters immediately flanked her, blocking her from escaping. John stood as well, hand slowly drifting to the back of his pants where he kept his gun.

He felt the cool sharp metal at his side before he could reach it. "Don't even think about it." the hunter growled at him. "What the hell were you hoping for? To get into bed with her? A monster?"

"She's not a monster." John couldn't help but snap back at him, moving his jaw from side to side as the blade pressed threateningly closer to him.

He's had worse odds in the past.

They slowly walked out of the bar, Mary almost leading the way. He could see a smile on her face that almost was becoming a laugh. He had no idea what to expect with her, the time he had thought he had known her hadn't given him a single hint that she could be violent in any way, she never even raised her voice back then.

He had no idea what to expect, no idea what was going to happen to these three fellow hunters.

He wasn't going to lie, at least not to himself, he was very interested to find out.

They walked until they reached the alleyway next to the bar, away from the public eye from anyone walking on the street. Mary looked around and then at the hunters, eyes flicking to black.

"Last chance boys." she told them. "Walk away now and live." She had barely finished speaking when one of them moved forward with a knife, something she easily stepped to the side to avoid. She grabbed his arm and before John could even blink a loud crack filled the air and the man screamed as she broke his arm.

When the other hunter, the one that wasn't holding a knife to John's side, tried to stumble through the exorcism rites Mary calmly picked up the knife the first hunter had held and with a flick of her wrist had it buried in the front of the man's throat. The man gave a gurgling sound as he fell to his knees, clawing at the blade in his throat. John used that moment to grab at the man next to him, slamming him into the wall and gripping his wrist tight enough that he let go of the knife.

When he turned back to look at Mary he saw that she had taken the first man's broken arm and lifted him up using it, bringing her knee up to slam his head down into. He fell to the ground, uncertain if he was alive or dead as he laid there motionlessly.

Calmly, she turned back to the remaining hunter that John was still pinning to the wall. Their eyes met for a moment and a beat passed before John let go of him and stepped away, letting her reach them and grab him by the back of his head and slam him back into the wall. He wasn't sure if she had used all of her strength but he did see her hand move with his skull as it broke and the man fell limp in her grasp.

Mary let go of him and his body fell to a crumpled heap on the ground as she wiped her hand on the side of her pants. She looked them over, the three former hunters that were now dead on the ground, before she looked back at him.

"And this," she gestured with her hand that he could see blood had stained the skin. "This is who I am. Not that little girl you married, not that girl that tried to read cookbook after cookbook, not that girl who you charmed with stupid jokes about music. This is who I am."

John looked around once more, the hints of strength and brutality that Mary could bring. She had killed three hunters not just with ease but a bit of glee, she hadn't killed anyone in a long time she had said and he had a feeling that if they hadn't been in a public place she would've taken her time with them.

He should be afraid. He should be ready to fight. He should, at the least, at being a hunter, be prepared to take care of the situation and take measures to capture the demon and put a stop to it.

But this wasn't any demon, this wasn't just a simple demon coming from hell to wreak havoc and despair.

This was Mary.

And in the end...

That was all that mattered.

"Well?" Mary half demanded, walking over to him so that they were inches away from one another, her head back to look him in the eyes. She had kept her eyes black as she glared at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Well? Say something. I just killed three hunters in front of you. You're a hunter. Say something."

She reached out and shoved at his shoulder, light enough that he barely moved. "Say something John, do something. Say something!"

He had never been good with words, had never been one to start talking poems and prose and all that nonsense. Their vows had been short and to the point, words meant nothing, action was everything to him. It was what you did meant more than what you said.

So he reached out and grabbed Mary, bringing her into him, and leaning in to kiss her, holding her as close as he could to him.

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**161/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	69. Chapter 69

For one glorious moment Mary froze and then melted into his embrace and kiss, pressing up into the kiss as well as her hands came up. He could taste the sulfur on her lips and oddly enough, it wasn't as off putting as he thought it would be.

The next moment she seemed to have come to her senses because her hands pushed him away from her, breaking the kiss and shoving him to the other side of the alleyway.

"What the hell was that?" Mary demanded, eyes still black. "Why the hell did you kiss me right now?"

"Because I wanted to." John said, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Because I missed you. Because I don't give a damn about this." he waved his hand around them, gesturing at the three dead bodies on the ground inches away. "Because I want you, demon and all."

"That's all there is, demon, nothing else." Mary half spat him. "And I don't give a damn about anything you just said, you can't just kiss me and pretend that erases everything that you did and everything you put us through."

"Then tell me what to do." John half demanded, half pleaded. "Tell me what I have to do to be with you again.

"And who says that I want to be with you?" Mary asked him, throwing her hands into the air. "Who says that I want to have anything to do with what we had?"

"Because you're still wearing your wedding ring." John told her quietly, lifting his right hand to show his. "Just like I am."

Mary froze at that, looking down at her hand where her ring was. It was a golden band just like his, silver had been traditional but she had requested something else. Another hint that he had missed back then.

"Now either you saved it and put it back on when the boys brought you back to life, or they brought you back to life already wearing it." John said. "Either way, you still have it, you're still wearing it, you still care."

Mary's hand came up to her ring, partly tugging at it as if she was going to take it off. "It doesn't mean anything." she said, staring at it. "Not a damn thing."

"Then take it off."

Mary's fingers curled slightly as she brought it up, moving to keep it in place. She didn't say anything or look away from the ring.

"You kept it, all these years and you've kept it." John continued. "You didn't throw it in hellfire, you didn't pawn it off for money. You. Kept. It."

"Couldn't really pawn it off, it was engraved." Mary spat out at him, turning around so that her back was to him, still playing with the ring.

"Still gold, still a diamond stone setting," that he definitely couldn't have afforded back then but refused to propose without a proper ring. John moved around her to try to face her once more which she stubbornly refused to allow. "Still plenty valuable."

"Oh like you're one to talk about rings and marriage, and all that crap." Mary said, whirling to face him, moving close enough to jab her finger into his chest. "Considering that you did everything but set the hounds of hell after me and the kids."

"I thought you were possessed by demons, I didn't know." John defended. "If you had just told me-"

"Told you what?" Mary demanded, interrupting him. "That I was a demon? When do I tell you that, do tell. Is that after the third date or after we kiss for the first time, cause I read plenty of relationship books and none of them mentioned telling the other that the person in question is a demon." she stared at him for a long time. "Besides, you kept secrets too. You were a hunter."

"Being a hunter and being a demon are two completely different things." John maintained. "Completely different."

Mary just stared at him. "Not from where I'm standing." she said simply.

Her black eyes seemed to shine under the street and moonlight. "You can call yourself a hero, you protect the innocent humans from the supernatural. You can pretend and hem and haw all about it Your hands are just as caked in blood as mine are. The only difference between you and me, is the color of our eyes."

"I tried to help people, you seem to forget that the only reason those beings were brought to my attention was because news was hitting that people were dying." John pointed. "You defend them too?"

"All beings have to eat." Mary shot back. "Not their fault of how they need food. You really want me to cry about some humans? Go to Hell and see for yourself what kind of filth there really is in the world."

"You cannot lump every single human being under the same category, that's like putting everything single monster under the same category." John said. "Like putting you on the same level playing field like a vampire."

"Oh don't you dare put me on the same field as a vampire, that's an insult of the highest order." Mary told him. "I'm a demon, I know that I'm a demon and that goes against every single part of you, but I'm proud of who I am and what I became. I had no choice and so I took the meager bit of power they gave me and I'm proud of it."

"You're getting off topic and you're doing it on purpose." John said. "You've always done that and this time, I'm not letting you." he stepped closer to her. "You feel something towards me, whatever it is its there and it's real and it won't let you take that ring off."

"It's hate."

"Well then kill me." John said simply. "Kill me if you hate me that much, kill me if it'll make you feel better. The boys already threatened me with it, Sams already broke my ribs to make a point." he brought his arms down at his side. "So if one of the three of you are going to kill me, I'd rather it be you."

"You can't make me do anything." Mary said with a snort. "You want to die? You got a gun in your pocket, use it."

"No." John said coming forward and grabbing her hand. Before she could pull away he brought it up and used both of his hands to wrap hers around his throat. "You do it."

For a moment he felt her hand tighten but oddly, he felt no fear. He had meant it, if he was going to die, he'd rather she do it than anyone else.

But then, her hand loosened and she let go of his neck, stepping back away from him.

"The Mary you thought you knew, doesn't exist." she told him. "So it'll be better for you if you just forget about her."

"The Mary I knew is a part of you whether you like it or not." John told her. "And I want to get to know every single last part of you, including the demon."

Mary just stared at him for a long quiet moment before there was a whiff of sulfur and she disappeared.

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**163/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	70. Chapter 70

"Alright, I know you worked hard on putting everything back together, but I'm not trusting them enough to eat any of it."

Sam eyed the now barely repaired jars with uncertainty. Dean stared down at them as well, winching when he saw the honey oozing out between the cracks. Glue only went so far and he did try duct tape at some point but the first few times he had tried just made them break again.

"He's not gonna make us eat that, right?" Sam asked looking up at his brother. "Cause I'm not sure if it'll kill us but it'll definitely hurt if we eat glass."

"I have no clue but if he tries, we're leaving." Dean said, poking at the jar and cursing to himself when it made another piece of glass fall to the table. "Son of a-" he grabbed the duct tape and quickly tried to put it back together. "What did he do with you?"

"Nothing really, I was just chopping the wood." Sam said. "I think he tried to mess it up or something but I caught it in time." he looked around the farm. "Wonder what's next."

"I'm wondering what the hell is the point of this." Dean grumbled, setting the jar on the table as gently as he could. "I thought that maybe he was making us do a few chores he didn't want to but breaking what we're trying to do?"

"I don't think it's his chores, I think it's a test. Or a lesson." Sam said slowly. "I think he's trying to teach us something."

"Teach us what?"

Sam let out a small breath, sliding his hands into his pockets. "He said that he believes that we are stronger than the Princes," that was a notion Dean couldn't even think of wrapping his head around. "And he believes that if we learn that and learn how to use our power, get over our fear, then we can actually...be a threat?"

"So he said, but I have no idea how much truth there is to that." Dean said, shaking his head. He slid his plaid shirt off, leaving himself in the plain white shirt, he had already taken his jacket off a while ago and he was burning.

Sam had already gone down to a single shirt as well. "Well he seems to believe in it." he said with a shrug. "So, now here we are, doing simple chores the human way. No use of our powers or anything, just our hands." he was quiet for a moment before he turned to the jars once more. "What did he say to you when he broke those?"

"He said that I wasn't paying attention so that the jars broke because of it." Dean told him. "Had nothing to do with the fact that he pushed them, obviously."

The corner of Sam's lip twitched up at that, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, that it happened cause I wasn't paying attention." Dean said looking at the jars, realization coming slowly. "And that there were consequences because of that. Son of a bitch, this isn't a test, it's a lesson."

"So he's teaching us to be aware of everything, that every action or inaction has a consequence of some sort." Sam said. "But what's the point of this? What is the point of teaching us this?"

"I don't know but...I think it somehow all ties back to what he said before, about us potentially being stronger than the Princes." Sam said looking at his brother. "I think he's trying to train us."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, rolling his shoulders back a few times. "Doesn't that require, like, actual training for that?"

"He said so himself, he's sworn off all violent actions." Sam said softly. "So I guess he's trying to use loopholes."

"And what does he get out of this?" That was one of the first rules they had learned in Hell, no demon ever does something out of the so-called goodness of their hearts; there is always a price to pay or be paid.

"I don't know, and that scares me more than anything else." Sam said, shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Are we allowed to ask him?"

"He doesn't care about rankings, '' said himself," Dean shrugged. "So technically...we could."

"If you could stop quivering and whispering, then maybe you could ask."

The both of them whirled around to see Cain standing there, two bags of groceries in his arms. He raised his eyebrow at the both of them. "You have questions?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another. "Yes we do." Dean said, coming forward. Ranking or no ranking, he was the oldest, this was his job. "What is the point of this?"

"Samael already figured out part of it." Cain said, motioning with his head towards the younger demon. He held the bags out and obediently Sam came forward to take them from him. "Awareness and consequences, something you need both of in order to survive properly in Hell."

"And where is this going, everything that you're teaching us?" Dean asked, taking one of the bags from Sam. Cain turned and went back into the house, the both of them followed after him. "What are you going to do?"

"The whole reason the Princes had decided to bother me again is because they want more Knights, I stopped that a long time ago." Cain told them as they entered the kitchen. He motioned for them to start unpacking the bags. "But they want Knights, I'm going to give them Knights, two in fact."

Sam paused at that, slowly bringing his head up. "You're going to turn us into Knights of Hell?"

"Not completely, not like I used to." Cain said, leaning down to grab pots and pans from the lower cabinets. "You two can't be turned, to become a Knight of Hell one must be either a full demon or on the cusp of transitioning, that's where I came in to change them and claim them. You two, your souls, they are forever half human, I can't change that."

"So, what I can do instead, is teach you what it means to be a Knight, and then force you two to the brink." Cain straightened up and turned to look at the both of them. "You two are going to be some of my finest works."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**164/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	71. Chapter 71

Neither of them really knew how to handle what Cain had told them, mainly because it still seemed to...farfetched and out of nowhere.

"He wants to turn us into Knights." Sam said, carefully reaching under each chicken as Dean grabbed and lifted them. He looked down at his basket, cloth lined and almost full of eggs. "How do you think that'll work?"

"Have no clue, from the little we got from Hell tells that he had to use his special blade for that." Dean said, holding the chicken and staring at it as he debated to kill it if only for the fact that it kept peeking at him. He ended up putting it back and reaching for the other one. "But he said that he doesn't do 'acts of violence' anymore so...your guess is as good as mine Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "Do we get a say in this at all?" he asked. "What if we don't want to be Knights?"

"I don't think we do." Dean said gently. "The whole thing is to get Cain back and to make more Knights. And if we don't then that means that we've disobeyed the Princes."

"And that's grounds for the worst of punishments." Sam finished. "So...we're stuck." he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Damn it."

"Wonder how it's going to happen." Dean mused. "I think it'll be a slow thing. If he used the blade then it'll be faster but like this...it might take a while."

"Think it'll hurt?" Sam asked looking at him before he reached for the last few eggs.

"Not if he goes slowly and with plenty of lube." Dean ribbed at him, nudging at his arm with a wink. Sam couldn't stop from smiling, leaning into his brother for a moment. "We'll be fine."

"Hope so." Sam said softly, hoisting the basket up slightly and going back inside. Dean followed, his smile flattering for a moment as he took a deep breath and went inside with his brother, smiling again.

Looking over the top of the counter Dean tried to figure out what Cain was going to cook. He knew that demons didn't need to eat but he and Sam did, to a degree. He couldn't help but wonder if the former Knight was cooking for them specifically or if it was something he always did.

Regardless, it felt weird and wrong to have a Knight, especially Cain, be the one cooking for them. He felt like he should at least ask, again, if he should be the one doing these things.

Either way, Cain had said no and that was it.

So slowly they started to get everything ready for Cain to start cooking, lighting the stove; it was an old fashioned one that they needed to use a match, and the water that came from the sink tasted like well water.

At least either of them could get sick.

Once the water was boiling Cain came into the kitchen and told them to deal with the shed to put it back into order and to leave him to cook.

They took their time doing that, making sure to put back all the tools they had used and cleaned up everything those they could in it until sometime passed and they were called back inside to eat.

It was a simple meal, corn, mashed potatoes, chicken, and some sort of gravy. Everything was already on three respective plates with extras in the middle if they wanted.

It looked so innocent, including Cain washing the pans in the sink and setting them on the counter to dry, that it put them on the edge. The both of them shared a look and slowly went to take their seats.

"Thank you for the food." Sam said softly. Dean had no idea how between the two of them Sam had ended up as the one with more manners. Kid had been born in Hell, had to do something to him, had to change him somehow. And yet between the two of them Sam was the best adjusted. To the point that he was able to masquerade with the humans.

Maybe it was a patient thing. Dean knew that he had none of it, that was all Sam.

"Thank you." Dean echoed, as Cain sat at the table. "Sir. I thought that...demons can't eat food. That it all tastes like sulfur to them."

"It mostly doesn't, depends on the food." Cain told them. "It's something I started slightly over a century ago and kept."

"We appreciate it." Sam said softly. "As half humans, we do need to eat sometimes."

"That is something I want to know more of, what else affects the both of you?" Cain asked them.

The both of them shared a look. "Figuring it out is still a work in progress for us too." Sam said. "Holy water annoys us and gives an unpleasant feeling but it doesn't burn like other demons. Devils traps can hold us in place but if we concentrate hard enough we can move through it and break them."

"Exorcisms don't work period." Dean said. "Nothing to smoke out. We gotta eat and sleep and stuff but not all the time unless we wanna."

"What is the limitation of both?"

"Five days, give or take a day or so." Sam said, remembering when he had been at Singer Salvage. "Other than that its normal demonic abilities. We heal as demons, see the world as demons."

Cain nodded and picked up his fork. "And you both feel more connected to your demon selves than your human ones."

It wasn't a question but they answered anyway. "Yes."

"And why do you think that is?"

For that, they had no answer.

"Are you two ashamed of your human's parts?" he asked them instead.

"No." Sam said slowly. "Being half human has saved us a few times in our lives."

"And if you had the choice to become full demons."

"No." they said almost in unison. It was the truth. They didn't want to be full demons or full humans. They enjoyed themselves the way they were.

Cain looked thoughtful as he nodded. "Very well." he said simply before he started to eat.

They copied him; Dean took a drink of the beer Cain had placed on the table as Sam brought a forkful of potatoes up. The second he put them into his mouth, however, he froze, not swallowing them.

Dean put his drink down, looking at his brother. Before he could say anything Cain spoke first.

"Problem Samael?" the older demon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Meeting Dean's eyes Sam slowly chewed, and after what seemed like a moment's hesitation, swallowed.

"No." he said, still staring at Dean. "Everything is fine."

Dean looked down at his own potatoes; they seemed ordinary, administering a brown sauce that he couldn't name. He saw Sam take another forkful of potatoes, eating those easily but with the same slightly guarded look on his face.

Fuck it, whatever it is, it is. Dean took a hold of his own forkful and shoved it into his mouth, trying not to over think but freezing when he realized why Sam had reacted like he did.

Blood. He could taste blood clear as anything, overpowering whatever taste the food actually had. Sulfur filled his mouth and he didn't dare yet to swallow. He looked at the counter again, realizing what he hadn't seen the first time, the plastic and metal pieces of the syringe and tubes that Cain had used to get his blood.

Was this part of it then? Them becoming Knights, starting with Cain's blood?

They really didn't have a choice here, did they.

"Problem Dean?"

Dean met Cain's eyes, staring into the First Murderer.

He swallowed the mouthful, feeling the burn spread through him.

"No sir."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**168/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	72. Chapter 72

Cain's blood was in every piece of food, from the potatoes to the chicken. It didn't overpower the flavor of the food but the taste of sulfur was clear as anything.

Dean was never going to complain about hiss steak being too rare ever again.

They ate in silence, neither he nor Sam knew quite what to say or even think to one another. The whole notion, them becoming Knights, was something they didn't even know what to think about.

Would it do something to their human sides? They had told Cain that they enjoyed being halves. That they enjoyed the strength it gave them and the weaknesses that it cancelled out.

Surely, despite all of Cain's power, he couldn't be able to turn them into full demons. Right?

For fucks sake he hoped so.

Once they finished eating the both of them cleaned up and were left to their own devices, they decided to drive into town over an hour's drive, just to see what was around them.

It was a small town, quaint. Almost seemed like it was straight from a storybook. When they stopped to get coffee from the cafe the woman behind the register asked how they were and honestly seemed to want to know their answer.

The rest of the town was the same. A collection of stores and restaurants amidst the buildings that seemed to all be centered around the town hall that stood in the middle of a park. A few people turned towards them in interest but Dean couldn't pick up any malice from them or anything that meant they'd have to keep their guards up.

All in the entire town was so small, so normal, that he was sure their appearance was the most interesting thing that's happened to them in ages.

"It's so weird, that Cain of all beings would settle here." Dean said, stopping in the park so they could sit at one of the benches to drink their coffee.

"Well if he was looking to get away from Hell's politics and live as a human, this seems like the best place." Sam said slowly, staring down into his cup.

"Guess so." Dean agreed, looking around them once more. "Almost feels...too human. Like it's fake."

Sam gave a small sundae at that, sipping his coffee before he suddenly asked. "You feel any different?"

Dean blinked at that, taking a mental inventory of himself. "Not yet." he answered. "Do you?"

Sam rubbed at his stomach. "I...I don't know." he said. "I can't really explain it."

"Try."

Sam's forehead furrowed slightly as he thought. Dean couldn't help but reach out and smooth it over with his thumb. "You'll give yourself wrinkles like that."

He could feel his brother soften at that, turning his head to press a small kiss to Dead hand. "Can we get wrinkles?"

"No clue." Dean responded and it was the truth. They both grew and looked older; they had no idea when, or if, the aging was going to stop or if it was something they could control.

He hoped so; he had no desire to see his brother get too old. He liked him just like this, young looking, innocent with just the barest hint of the darkness that was inside of him. He liked the way his hair looked, thick and full, curled around him and soft to the touch.

The thought that one day he'd look at his brother and realize that he looked older, looked like maybe someone they didn't want to look like...

He had no desire for that and he knew Sam felt the same.

"Figured out what you're feeling yet?" he asked his brother, wanting to push the thought of aging out of his mind.

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek. "If I had to try to put a name to it?" he finally said. "I'm kinda hungry."

"We just had dinner." Dean pointed out. "You ate everything on your plate."

"I know I did." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm still hungry and I don't know why."

While usually that wouldn't mean much, the fact that it was Sam was a bit of a concern. Between the two of them Dean was the one that had a black hole of a stomach; he could eat without stopping with any care of what he was really eating so long as it tasted good.

Sam was the one that was a picky shit. He didn't eat as often as Dean did and when he did he usually ate healthier foods and managed to go longer without eating.

So for him to say that, that he was hungry despite already eating, that had to mean something.

Especially considering that they had ingested Coins, demons, and blood. It meant that whatever changes were going to happen we're already starting with Sam.

"And that's it?" Dena asked, reaching out to wrap his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam shifted enough to lean against him.

"Yeah. For now." Sam said softly, hand coming up between them to grip Dean's shirt. "I can ignore it, its fine, just...hunger."

Dean looked around, mentally taking a tally of whatever restaurants or whatever was around them. "Want me to get you a burger or something?"

Sam placed his hand on his stomach. "I don't...know if that will help." he said slowly. "I...I don't think this is a normal hunger."

"So what do you think it is?"

"No clue." Sam sighed, turning his head so that he could nuzzle closer to his brother. "Let's just...wait and see what happens."

Their days fell into a rhythm at that. They'd wake up when the sun rose and worked on the farm doing whatever Cain needed of them. Sometimes they fixed things around the farm or did the chores that were requested of them.

Cain still tried to catch them off guard but thankfully the both of them were prepared for that so Cain didn't manage to interrupt what they were doing.

Mostly.

They had a room on the second floor, a singular room with one bed, but they didn't dare have sex yet in there. It felt weird and almost wrong to have sex in a Knights domain.

Cain made all their meals, three meals a day of breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and every single one regardless of what it was infused with the Knights blood.

And each night they were left alone to do whatever they wanted so long as they were ready to work in the morning.

And every day Sam told him that his hunger was growing, evident in how quickly he would always eat lately, clearing his whole plate and even at times going for seconds, something he'd never done even as a kid.

One night they just drove out to an empty field and just parked there, wanting to get away from everything, the whole farm and town was getting on Sam's temper, making him start to lose his patience slightly.

It reminded him of Sam during puberty, he had been just as snappy and snippy with almost everyone around them besides Dean.

They sat on the ground, leaning against the impala with Sam's head on Dean's lap as they just stared up at the stars.

"I wanna call mom." Sam said softly. "It's been a couple days since we talked to her."

Dean nodded and reached into Sam's jacket to pull his phone out. He didn't have to look through much, there were only two saved contacts in there and one of the numbers was his cell phone that he had given their mom. He pressed the green button and put the phone on speaker.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up, and much to their bone freezing terror and despair, a familiar man's voice said sleepily, "Hello?"

The two of them shared a horrified look; Sam had sat up and was practically audibly gritting his teeth. Before they could say anything, they heard clear as anything, their mom's voice. "John, what is it?"

"Mom." Dean managed to get out, gripping the phone tightly. They could hear the sudden silence and then Mary gave a small curse. "What the Hell are you doing with John Winchester?"

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**170/366**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
